An Undying Immortal Twilight Love
by SuperMoonlight09x
Summary: Set after the events in Season 4, Jaden is having a brand new and peaceful life until it was torned down when Carrina enters into his life again, to be in love with him once again. When she revealed to him as a noble royal vampire, his life will be at terrible risk as he gets closer to her. Also, a dark prophecy that the war between vampires and werewolves will arise again.
1. Chapter 1

**Yu Gi Oh GX Fan fiction Story - An Unforgettable Immortal Love**

**Hello to the fellow readers of fan fiction****!**

**I had make an another non crossover story that it will inspire and to touched with your hearts.**

**For instance, I have the reason why I wanted to write a story, not only for entertaining ourselves but to give a valuable lesson / message that it will inspired to other fellow readers.**

**This new fan fiction story that I wrote, is based from one of the well known anime series, the sequel of Yu Gi Oh Duel Monsters, titled Yu Gi Oh GX or stands for Generation Next.**

**I discovered watching this anime series when I was in elementary in my cousin's house, and so I started to watch it by every episodes (both Japanese and English versions) and that's how it was one of my favorite anime series until now.****In this story, brand new characters were introduced, including the brand new anti heroine, who will have developed a strange relationship with the main protagonist, Jaden Yuki (one of my favorite male anime characters at all times)****.**

**This story will have full of warm hearted drama, slight comedy, horror, mild violence and a touch of love that you will never read from before.****The story was takes place after the events in Season 4 of the series.**

**Hope You Will Enjoyed Reading!**

**Chapter 1**

**Chapter 1 - Jaden's New Beginning (Goodbyes and Welcomes! Judai's Brand New Journey)**

**Note - The names that it will used was in the Japanese version with the exception of Tom and Jerry and the new supporting characters.**

After the graduation at Duel Academia, the students went on to their own paths, in order to achieve their ambitions and dreams. But for Judai, he has one thing that he needs to accomplished with, to get the highest scholarship in one of the well known university in America, who was been appointed by the Principal.

His friends including Tom and Jerry were already learned that he will going to study in America and so they are preparing a farewell banner for him.

" Well, everything was going to be all set. " Kenzan said

" Yeah, after all, we are gonna miss him since after our graduation. " Misawa said

" Do you think Judai knows about this? " Tom asked

" No, he didn't know about the secret surprise for him tomorrow at the airport and besides his parents will come with us including Principal Sanejima and Vice Principal Chronos. " Jerry said in response

" Hey, Fubuki-san. " Manjoume said

" Yes? " Fubuki asked

" Will Tenjoin-kun will come with us tomorrow? " Manjoume asked

" Of course not, she will come with us tomorrow at the airport. Hold on, are you miss about my sister a lot, don't you? " Fubuki asked, in embarrassment

" No, I'm not! And besides... she already have a special someone. " Manjoume protested

" Wait... are you saying that you still have a crush on Asuka-san, don't you? " Sho asked

" Of course it is! Although that she was already have a special someone. " Manjoume said, with a deeper expression

" Don't tell me that it was my master, don't you, Manjoume-san? " Jerry asked him, correcting him

" Wait... What?! " Manjoume respond in surprise

" Of course, Asuka-san was very close to my master despite the dangers occurs in. Don't let your resentment out from your mind. And besides, you and my master are no longer rivals, that's all. " Jerry stated

And Manjoume sighed slowly, then he said to Jerry " Okay, fine! You got the point, Jerry-kun. "

" That's the real Manjoume-san true spirit! " Kenzan shouted

" Use " The " , please. " Manjoume told him (Note: It means sanda)

" Well, I guess we should get to sleep early. We need to prepared ourselves tomorrow. " Sho said to them in a rush

" I guess you are right. " Misawa said

" Alright! Let's go to sleep! " Jerry shouted, with excitement and determination

And everyone went to sleep on their respective beds. The next day, everyone were ready for the secret farewell surprise to Judai in the airport. In outside of the family mansion house, Judai was carrying his luggages and backpacks, placed in the car, with the help of the house servants. Then, he tried to dialed Tom and Jerry on the cellphone.

" Tom-kun! Jerry-san! Are you guys still in there? "

But no one is answered. His father approached to him.

" Is there is something wrong, my son? "

" My two pets had never called me yet. "

" I think they are both busy in their works today. I'm sure that they will came to the airport later. "

" Yeah, you say so, dad. "

His father tapped his hand on his son's head, told him " Remember this, my son. You have to stayed focused on your true ambition in your life. I know it was very hard that you will going far away with us. "

" Dad, you don't need to be so worried about me. I'll handled myself in there. I'm a professional and strong duelist you know that. "

His father was smiled of what he said then he told him " And don't forget, just stayed away from bad habits of other people, okay? "

" I will, dad. " with a smiling expression on his face

And the two hugged with each other.

" Judai! Honey! We will gonna go! We will gonna be late for your flight. " his mother's voice told them

" Coming! " his father shouted

They went in to the car, went out of the mansion house, rode to the airport.

Meanwhile at the inside of the airport, Tom, Jerry and the others were waiting for him to arrived.

" What Aniki was taking so long? " Sho wondered, in a worried expression (Note: It means Big Brother)

" Just relax, Marufuji-san. He will be arrived soon, I hope. " Tom said in response

That moment, Asuka arrives in.

" Hey, guys! " she greeted

They are surprise when they saw her.

" Asuka-san! We never thought that you will never arrived here on time. " Jerry said in surprise

" My big brother had called me out last night, about the secret surprise for Judai. " Asuka said, with a little curiosity

" Of course, I'm sure that he will gonna be so thrilled that much! " Tom said, with excitement

A moment of sudden, Principal Sanejima along with Vice Principal Chronos had also arrived in, approached to them.

" Principal! Chronos-sensei! " Manjoume said in surprise

" You came here for the secret surprise too? " Misawa asked them

" Of course not, my dear students. As the principal head of Duel Academia, it was my responsibility to support the duelist representative, to gained his ultimate achievement, not only for us, but for the Duel Academia as well. " Sanejima said in response

" After all, Signore Judai was toughest duelist in the entire Duel Academia. So, me and the principal decided that we will came along, just for the last farewell for him. " Chronos stated

" But the question is... why he's was taking so long? The flight was almost prepared to take off soon. " Misawa wondered

" Don't worry, Misawa. Judai will be arrived here. I swear. " Manjoume told him, cheered him up

" Thanks, Manjoume-san. " Misawa said

That moment, Judai along with his parents arrived at the entrance of the airport.

" Surprise!! " everyone yelled together

Judai was surprised, said " Woah... you guys been surprised me all the way here. I never knew that. "

" Your close friends are so very proud of you, my son. " his mother said to him

Tom and Jerry approached to him.

" I guess this is our separate ways, Judai-san. Me and Jerry will missed you a lot. " Tom said

Jerry, went to him, hugged with tearful expression " I will miss you really a lot, Master. Without you, I couldn't become a strong duelist. "

He tapped his hand on Jerry's head, said " I will miss you too, Jerry. You are my best pet that I ever have with. "

And they shared a tearful hug. Misawa and the others approached to him.

" Good luck in your new journey in America. " Misawa said

" No problem, Misawa. I will do my best in there. " Judai said

" Bring us some souvenirs when you came back here in Japan. " Manjoume said

" Sure thing do, Manjoume. " Judai said, with a smiling expression

" Just be careful in there, Aniki. " Sho told him

" And don't go to other strangers. You will be in trouble, okay? " Kenzan told him

" Okay, I'll be careful. You two are really quite so very worried about me. " Judai said

" Not really that much, Aniki. " Sho said

Asuka, approached to him, hold his hand, said " Good luck in your studies in America, Judai. I will missed you a lot. "

" Oh, come on, Asuka. Even you are so very worried about me. I'll be fine for sure. " Judai said, with a little blush on his face

" If you need some help, just contact me then, okay? " Asuka told him, giving her phone number to him

" I will, Asuka. " Judai said

" Nice shot, Sis! " Fubuki shouted

" Brother! You make me embarrassing! " Asuka protested

" Just good luck, Judai-kun. " Principal Sanejima told him

" And be careful as well. The whole Duel Academia family will always to support you always, as the representative duelist. " Chronos said

" Thanks a lot, Principal and you too, Chronos-sensei. " Judai said

After exchanging farewells, they shared a group picture taking and after that, they heard that all passengers must get to the airplane, going to America.

" Bye, son. Be careful. " his father told him, waved his hand

" I will! " Judai said, did the same way as his father did

" Bye, Master!! " Jerry shouted

" Bye, Aniki!! " Sho and Kenzan shouted

" Goodbye, Judai!! " Manjoume, Misawa and Fubuki shouted

" Goodbye! Be careful! " Asuka shouted

" I will! " Judai said and he walked away, going to the airplane

And a minute later, the airplane was take off, going to America.

" We are all gonna miss him. " Chronos said

" Yeah... " Sanejima uttered

His mother, turned to them, asked " How about you guys will eat snacks at the house? "

" Of course! Of course! " Tom shouted

" I'm so getting hungry... " Sho said

" Let's go! " Kenzan said in a rush

Everyone were left out , except for Jerry, was looking at the blue skies, thought on his mind " _Master Judai-san... I'll promise that I will continued to become the number one duelist just like you. I won't let you failed, I swear. _"

But his thinking moment was interrupted when Tom called him " pal! Are you coming with us?! "

" Okay, I'll be coming right away. " Jerry responded and he run off from the place, to met up with Tom and the others

**(5 days later)**

**(In California, USA)**

Judai, was finally arrived in American airport. It was his first time that he had been in the country from before.

" Wow! America was great. It was big and huge too. Just like from Japan. " he said, with amazement

That when, his close relative approached to him, named Aunt Maye, the older sister of his mother.

" Judai-kun!! You're here!! " she shouted

" Auntie! So glad to see you too. " he said and they shared a hug

" Wow! You are so very mature adult man, just like your father. We haven't seen each other since you were a young kid. " Maye said, with amazement

" Thanks, Auntie. " Judai said, with a slight smile on his face

" So, what did you come here in America? I never thought that you loved to traveled new places at all. " Maye asked

" Actually, I came here to study in a well known university school in here, for my appointed scholarship. " Judai said in response

" scholarship?! Are you really sure? " Maye asked in surprise

" Of course, I was appointed by the principal of the school that I previously study with. " Judai answered

" You mean Duel Academia, huh? I been heard that you are already graduated in there, right? " Maye asked

" Yes, it is. I'm a professional duelist now, Auntie. " Judai said

" That's my great nephew, nothing never changed with, a headstrong and cheerful boy. " Maye said

" Thanks, Auntie. " Judai said, with a smiling expression on his face

" Shall I lead you to my home then? I hope that you will loved it. " Maye asked

" Of course, Auntie. I loved to. " Judai said

" Good, come on, let's go. " Maye said

And so, he went along with his auntie, went out of the airport and they rode in the car, owned by her other sister, going to her home, which it was actually a coffee and cake shop, owned by Maye herself along with her other sister.

When he arrived at the shop, he was amazed of the view of the entire shop.

" You should be staying here at my shop house. The university school was not very far away from the city. " Maye told him

" Thanks, Auntie. I loved this place. " Judai said, with amazement, carrying some of his bags and luggages

" The room was on the upper left corner, at the second door. " Maye told him

" I will! " Judai said and he went upstairs immediately

He went to the new room, full of new decorations and new stuffs that placed in every cabinets and it has air-con on it, that it was placed on the wall with a desk table on it.

" This room was so very nice and comfortable too, unlike in the Osiris Red Dorm. " with amazement

And he placed down his things on the floor.

" Man.. I'm so getting tired. Tomorrow, it will be my first exciting day ever. "

Then, he opened the window, looking up at the stars, gazing at the skies, with a strong breeze of wind, flewing slowly.

The next morning at the American National University School, in which the school that Judai will be attending at for today.

Inside the vice principal's office, the vice principal head of the school, named Miss Carrina, was busily writing some of the documents at the desk. But suddenly, the head principal named Mishe went in, approached to her.

She stopped writing, and she asked " What is it, Principal Mishe? Is there is something brand new issue? "

" We have a brand new student will be transfer to the university school this morning. " Mishe said in response

" a new student? Who will might be? " Carrina asked

He shown the biological data paper of Judai to her and he went on saying " The new student named was Judai Yuki, a graduating duelist student from Japan. He was one of the most toughest student in whole Duel Academia and also he's the current representative of that school. The head principal was a close friend of mine since college days. He was also one of the top new students that it is appointed by our school. "

Carrina, was shocked in stunned, in a silent manner when she saw the picture of Judai in the biological information data paper.

" Carrina-san... Is there is something wrong? " Mishe asked

" _No way... it couldn't be... __my former fiancee... but how? He was growing mature adult that I expected with. _" she thought

But Mishe interrupted her thinking moment, asked " Are you alright? "

" Oh, yeah. I'll be fine, Principal Mishe. What time he will be come here in the school? " Carrina asked in response, changed the topic

" At exactly this morning, he will be introduced to the new class. " Mishe said

" I see " Carrina uttered

And the principal head went out of the office.

When the principal head was gone, she get a photo on her cabinet. It was the picture of between her and Judai (when he was 13 years old at that time).

She hold the picture, tightly, both of her hands, said with a little tearful on her eyes " _Destined fate had brought us together again... I was waiting for so long since I left you... for all those years... and I wanted to spend with you again, with me. _"

Back at the shop house, Judai, wearing the new uniform of the American National University School, went out of the shop, carrying his backpack on it.

" Just be careful in the streets, Judai-kun!! " Maye told him

" I will, Auntie. " Judai said and he left the shop

He rode on a bus that it will lead to American National University School.

" _Alright! This is going to be more excited that I thought. _" he thought on his mind, with a smiling expression on his face

**Now that Judai will be studying in the American National University School, to get the appointed scholarship. What trials, challenges and dangers will await for him?**

**On the other hand, Carrina, the vice head principal of the university school, was surprised in shocked that Judai will be transferred in the school. She was expected that she will meet him again after a long years of separation.**

**What will be her ultimate role in the life of the duelist protagonist? Will they will be met each other in the same path?**

**Find Out**

**In The Next Chapter**

**Chapter 2 - ****The Night of Terror (Jap: Mysterious Creatures, Vampires)**

**Don't Miss It!**

**" A person shouldn't hide their own feelings to the person who is very closed to you the most. Learned to be conscious and independent. "**

**\- Jerry Mouse**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Night of Terror (Mysterious Creatures, Vampires)

In the first chapter, Tom and Jerry and the students were prepared for the surprise farewell for Judai, who was about to go in America, to study for the highest scholarship. The next morning, they shared their exchange farewells including Tom and Jerry. On the other hand, Carrina, the vice head principal of the American University School, was shocked that Judai will be attending as the brand new student, and she thinks that he was her former fiancee from the past.

The terror has been arise in.

In the vice head principal office, Carrina looked at the pictures of both her and Judai (when he was 13 years old) along with the picture of both her and her only true love, Mino Del Valle, who has the same strikely resemblance to Judai. She closed her eyes, recalled on her mind about the tragic past.

(Flashback)

(Year 1886)

(Transylvania)

After the encounter between the people lead by Mr Robert Del Valle, Mino's father and the vampires lead by her older sister, Marga Blois in the castle. The only child of the Del Valle, Mino was fall to death when one of the villagers attacked him with a large stake, sacrificed himself to protect Larmina (Carrina' real name). She held him on her arms, trying to wake him up.

" please... you don't have to died just like this... please. "

He was very heavily weakened, out of deep breath, said " Larmina-sama... I have do this because I have loved you so much... despite you are a royal vampire ruler... it will never changed that way forever. "

" But... you don't have to died... "

He reached his hand to her face, said to her " I wont ever forget you always... I'll be part of your life until the very end of my last breath. This is my last promise to you. Even that I'm gone in this world, my immortal love for you will never changed forever. "

" Come on, Mino... please... there is an another way to bring you back alive... I will won't let you died forever. "

" Larmina-sama... it was too late for this... because I'm running out of time... please... drink my last blood... please.. "

" But... I can't do that! "

" please... it was the only way to make you stronger than ever... please... do it just for me... please. "

No other choice to do, Larmina followed of what he said, she sucked up all of his blood, and that moment she was turned stronger and powerful than ever.

(Flashback Ends)

(Flashed back to the present time)

" _Mino-san... I know it was hard for me that I will lose you in my life because you have sacrificed yourself to protect me... somehow... my love is still remains on you, nothing else. _"

Then, she switched the picture of her and Mino, to the picture of her and Judai (when he was 13 years old)

" _Somehow, fate has brought us together in the future, to be in love once again. _"

She closed her eyes once again, recalled on her mind.

(Flashback)

(Year 2002)

(In Tokugawa City, Japan)

(In house of his grandparents)

" Don't go too far in the forest, okay? " his grandma told him

" I will, grandma! " Judai responded and he run off

" Hey! Wait for us, Judai-san! " Tom said, followed him along with Jerry

They traveled through the forest, near to the river.

" This place was so very creepy... " Tom said, in a frightened manner

" Come on, Tom-kun. There is nothing to be scared about. " Judai said to him

" Hold on... did your grandpa told you about that vampires are really exist? " Jerry asked

" Nah, did you ever forgot, Jerry. vampires are just immortal legend creatures. They don't really exist. " Tom said, insisted him

" Great, never mind. " Jerry said, shrugged himself

After a few hours later, they are been in a lost path.

" Man... we are lost. So, now what, Judai-san? " Tom asked

" Don't need to be worried. I will find a way out of this place. " Judai said to him

But suddenly, he accidentally fall down in a large hole.

" Judai-san!! " Tom shouted

" Oh, great. Just hang in there, Judai. " Jerry yelled

" Will you two helped me out? I'm gonna fall down here. " Judai told them

" Just stay back in there, we will contact your grandparents right away. " Tom said to him and they run away

" Hey! Come back here, you guys! I'm almost fall down in here. " Judai said

As he tried to gripped his hand, reached to the top however he lose his balance but then suddenly, Carrina grabbed his hand, making him to wondered in surprise.

" What the? "

She helped him to get out of the hole.

" Are you alright? "

" Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for saving me. "

But then, he saw that she have a sharp fangs on her mouth, making him to shocked in horror.

" No way... you couldn't be a... "

And he fainted in front of her. She catched him, through her hands. When she saw him, she was shocked in realized that he was looked strikely like Mino Del Valle, her only true love from the past.

" It couldn't be... he looks like my true love... Mino-san... but how? "

Then, she placed him under the tree, waiting for him to wake him up. After a minute later, Judai was woke up again, saw Carrina, who was besides him. He was shocked in horror again when he saw her.

" Don't be frightened, I'm not going to hurt you, my dear. "

" Oh, sorry about that. I saw that you have a sharp teeth on your mouth. I never thought that you are truly a vampire. My grandfather told me about some vampires legends a long time ago. "

" Actually, we are not purely drinking blooded vampires. We are only drinked bloods from any other living creatures except for human beings. "

" I see. So, what is your name? My name is Judai Yuki, I'm lived here in Japan and yours, madam? "

" My name is Countess Larmina De Blacken, just called me simply as Larmina if you prefer. It was the honor to meet you, Senorito Judai. " and she kissed his hand

" Wait... did you speak in Spanish language? I can't believe it. "

" My royal vampire members are purely speaked Spanish language because it was inherited from my great grandfather a long time ago. "

" Wow, I was very impressed. I don't even understand of Spanish language. Where did you lived, Larmina-sama? "

Carrina's facial expression turned saddened.

" Uh, are you okay? Is there is something wrong? "

" Well you see, I came from a far away country. I have came here in this country because... I wanted to find my true happiness in my life. "

" your true happiness?... "

And that very moment, Judai was started to sympathize to her, for the very first time. He touched her palm hand, felt the strange touch that it was never felt from before. Then, the two are looked at each other, in a romantic manner. However their moment was interrupted when he heard the voices of his pets Tom and Jerry along with his grandfather from the distance.

" Oh, it was them. "

" Who? "

" My family has been looking for me. "

" Oh, I see. So, shall we meet again tomorrow? "

" I'm looking forward to that, Larmina-sama. I'm going home now, see ya. "

And he left the place. Carrina, felt her heart pounding once again because she felt the presence of Judai, the looked alike of her true love, Mino Del Valle.

" _I never realized that I will fall for him once again... for a long time since after Mino-san's death. I didn't expect that way... to be in love again. _"

Her younger brother Desirus appeared before her. He has the same physical and voice resemblance to Judai.

" Who was that human being, Sis? "

She looked at the blue skies.

" Judai Yuki... the look alike of my true love from the past. I never thought that I will meet him again in the future time. "

" But... that young man was the target that Marga ordered you to killed that human being. "

" I don't intend of killing anyone who was been targeted with. "

" Sis? What do you mean? Are you saying that you are in love to him? If your husband Marco finds out that you having a secret affair relationship, just like in the past. "

" Marco will never knows about this. I wanted to lived a life without any miseries and hatred. If Mino-san loves me from the past, then he will loved me again... forever. "

" Okay, if you say so, Sis. But I won't ever tell to anybody else about this, okay? "

" Okay, just keep on doing that, Brother. " and then she hold the red diamond necklace, through her hand

The next day, Judai along with his family, was eating at the outside of the balcony house of his grandparents. While they are eating together, his grandfather said to him " Um, Judai. "

" Yes, what is it, grandpa? " he asked

" Well, I have been talked to your parents discussed last night about your secret marriage arrangement. " his grandfather said

He was froze in surprise of what his grandfather said to him and he responded " a marriage arrangement? But, I'm just only 13 years old. I'm not yet ready to get married. I have to finished my studies first. "

His mother said to him " Son, my dear. It was the only way to have a better and brighter future in your life. It was our family tradition to arranged marriage the oldest child of the family and the bride to be, will be the fiancee of the oldest child. "

" I didn't know about that. Sorry, I'm not ready to get married. I'm too young to have a family. " Judai protested

" But, Son. You have to. If you don't, what will happened to our riches? Who will passed these important needs after we died? Who else, your child, the next heir. " his father said

" Mom, Dad. Listen, I have a bigger future dream of my own. Don't intend me to pushed in some very unimportant things. So, just let me do this on my own purpose. "

That moment, Larmina (goes by her new disguised name, Carrina) arrives in.

" Oh, there you are, Carrina-san. You have came on time, joined us. " his father said to her

" Thanks, Mr and Mrs Yuki. " Carrina said

Judai, was surprised when she mentioned his family name, dropped the spoon on the table.

" Judai-san? " Tom asked, wondered in curiosity

Carrina sat besides Judai. When she saw him face to face, she still remember of her first encounter with him yesterday.

" Oh, it was you, Senorito Judai. I didn't expect to meet us again. " she said in realize

" Me too, Carrina-san. " he said, with a half hearted smile on his face

Jerry, was sat besides Tom, was started to act suspicious towards Carrina.

" Carrina-san, you have came from Spain, huh? I have been heard that your family was have a great influence in the high society. " his father said

" Not at all, Mr Yuki. My family was my greatest inspiration in order to achieve the goal in life. " Carrina said

" That's good to heard that. After all, you will be my son's new fiancee to be. " his mother said

" Thanks, Mrs Yuki. I will take care of Judai no matter what it's takes. " Carrina said, with a smiling expression

And the two are looked at each other for the second time, in a romantic manner, making Jerry was act more suspicious to Carrina and her secret intact relationship with Judai.

(Flashback Ends)

(Return back from the present time)

She placed back the pictures at under the cabinet and she went on continuing her work.

On the other hand at the classroom, Judai was busily studying at his desk, while his brand new friend Mark Vanders approached to him.

" What are you doing, Mr Judai? "

" Studying for the next exam tomorrow. "

" Wow! I was so very impressed of you. I never thought that an Asian boy just like you will be graduated in a well top school university here in America. "

" Thanks, Mark-san. "

" It was nothing, Mr Judai. By the way, some people are saying that you are a professional duelist graduated from a dueling school. Is that really true? "

" Of course, I was studying at Duel Academia for 4 years. I was became the new representative of the school. "

" you? as a representative? I can't believe it! I realized that you are very strong duelist ever, just like the King of Games. "

" Yep, dueling was my favorite hobby when I was a young kid. "

" I see. You are far more than the other students in this school. I was so very lucky that you are been here, Mr Judai. "

" No problem " with a smile on his face

" By the way, shall I treat you for a meal at the restaurant later? It was very near at this school. "

" Okay, thanks, Mark-san. "

" Your Welcome "

The two went out of the classroom and they walked to the exit of the school. But suddenly, Judai saw the name and picture of Carrina at the posting section then he was shocked in surprised.

" Is there's something wrong, Mr Judai? "

" No way... Carrina-san... It couldn't be... "

" Hold on, you know her? She was currently working as the vice head principal of this school. But why? "

" Actually... Carrina-san was my former fiancee to be when I was 13 years old. "

" she's your fiancee?! But how? How did you two know each other? "

(Flashback)

(Year 2002)

(Tokugawa City, Japan)

(In the house of his grandparents)

The two sat down at the balcony. He kept turned away from her.

" What's the matter? Why are you avoiding me? "

" It was very obvious, isn't it? I'm too young to get married. I'm not ready yet for this responsibility as the oldest child in the family. "

" Judai, I know it was very difficult for you to reject your parents offer. But for me, I was very different from the other people that I met. "

" Huh? What do you mean? "

" I was originally fall in love to a young man who was the same age as you, but he was died earlier due to a strange illness. So, that's why I had never been fall in love once again for a long years and in this day, I had finally met you. "

" I see but why did you resembled me to your first love? "

" Is because he was very different from the other men. He was well treated and kind to other people but his parents were quite very strict. So that why he died earlier... because of me... Since I saw you, I didn't realize that you got the same resemblance just like him. "

" Oh, I understand completely. Even though we are both different from each other, it will be never be apart ever again. "

" Thanks for cheering me up, Judai. You are far more different from the other men that I met with. "

And that's how the two formed friends with each other until some days passed by, they are became lovers. The next month, it was the month of their arranged marriage. Before they can prepared for the wedding in the next three days, the two spent time together at the river forest, in which the place where they first saw each other.

The two sat at the grasses.

" Um, Carrina-san. "

" Yes, what is it? "

" When after we get married, where we do celebrate our first honeymoon? "

" Well.. let me think about that... "

" After all, I was been little bit nervous. "

" Why? "

" Of my parents requests to me. I'm afraid that if I rejected one of the requests that they have gave to me, I'll be toast. "

She tapped her hand on his head, said " I wont ever be rejected for real. I will be stayed by your side no matter what. "

" You think so? "

" Of course, I'll promise that I will loved you until the end. "

" Carrina-san... "

And they are intertwined with each other and they shared their first kiss at the full moon.

(Flashback Ends)

" And that how you two in love to each other? "

" Yes, but then before the marriage comes, she doesn't came. "

" Why not? "

" I don't really know what the reason why she's left and so my pet Jerry said to me that she had left, going back to her hometown and that's how I felt sadness and grief for the very first time of my life. "

" I see. I never thought that she had left you, because of the unknown reason. "

" After all, if I see her again face to face, I was felt anger and frustration to her, in inside of my heart, of what she has done to me. She had already forgot the promise that she had said to me. "

" I understand of what you have feel, Mr Judai. After she had left you in the day of your marriage, what happened next? "

He nodded his head, in a silent manner, said " After I learned that Carrina-san had left, I was started to move on to a new life, to become a duelist. But when I was 14 years old at that time, I was been mysteriously abducted by some unknown creatures that I have never seen from before, just like the fortune teller said to me that I will have a bad prediction in the future. "

" bad prediction? What is it? "

He closed his eyes, recalled everything on his mind about his mysterious abduction experience by some unknown creatures that he had been encountered for the very first time in his life.

(Flashback)

(Year 2003)

(Osaka City, Japan)

" You will have a bad prediction in the future, strange happenings will be occurred in your life. " the fortune teller said to him

" bad prediction? What do you mean? " Judai asked

" You will be encounter some strange creatures that it was doesn't exist in this world. With that, you will be in a terrible state and always be in grave danger. " the fortune teller said to him

Judai, was very curious of what the fortune teller said. After that, he along with his pets Tom and Jerry along with Hajime Kindaichi, who was 15 years old at that time.

" I don't understand, why the fortune teller told me that I will be in grave danger? " Judai asked them

" Oh, come on, Judai-san. It was just the prediction, you know that. " Kindaichi said in response

" You got the point, Kindaichi. Come on, let's go back to the house, I'm so getting hungry. " Tom said

" Me too " Jerry said

The four went back to the house, to take a break. But during the stormy night, when everyone were asleep, Judai heard a creaking sound from the outside of the house. He went downstairs at that time, carrying a candle. He went out of the house, wearing a coat with an umbrella on it, looking for the creaking sound. He searched around including the forest, in which the same place where he and Larmina (Carrina) met.

" Hello! Is someone in there? "

But no one is answering except for the sounds of thunder and lightning roaring in the skies. Suddenly, he heard a creaking sound from behind.

" Hello? Is someone in there? " as he turned around

As he get near to the distance of the sound and that moment, strange creatures with large wings appears before him, making him shocked in horror.

" Who... are... you... creatures anyway? " he asked, in a frightened manner

" We are the pure blooded vampires. My name is Marga Blois, the ruler of the group and you must the human young man that my sister Larmina truly loves with, isn't that correct, Judai Yuki? " she said in response

Judai, was shocked when she mentioned the name of Larmina and he recalled on his mind of his first meeting with her.

" Hold on... you are her sister? But, how did you know who I really am? " he asked

" Is because, my sister tells me everything all about you. I never thought that she will fall for you in a sudden and so I told her that she will never see you each other again. " Marga said

Because of what she said, he recalled that Carrina had left him in before their wedding marriage.

" But... she wouldn't do that! " he shouted

" Oh, my. What a pathetic human being you are... vampires and humans are not allowed to be in a love relationship. So that's why, we will wanted to eliminate you, in a hard way, in order that she will forget you... forever. " Marga said, with an evil amusement

" Wait! She didn't do anything wrong to me. She had saved my life. " Judai said

" Oh, really. Let's settle this, once for all. " Marga said, with amusement

That when, she knocked him down, hitted on a large trunk of a large tree, making him to be unconscious.

" What you should do to him, Your Highness? " the first vampire member asked

" Shall you gonna killed him? " the second vampire member asked

" No, I don't intend to killed him but... toto thrown him away. " Marga responded

" Are you really sure about that plan, Your Highness? " the third vampire member asked

She approached to him, saw his face for the very first time and she said " He was quite so very attractive young man. That's one of the reasons why my sister loves him so much. I will settled this in a very hard way. "

And so, she carried him on the farther edge of the mountain forest, in which she began to developed lustful desires towards him. Despite the stormy weather occurs, she placed him in the ground when no one can see. That very moment, she started to harassed him while he was unconscious state. She whispered to him, said in a low tone voice " My sister will never loved you anymore. I will give you anything as long as you wanted to... forget all about her... "

The next day after the stormy weather, Tom, Jerry along with Kindaichi and Mr Yuki were searching for him around the forest.

" Judai-san!!! Where are you?! " Tom shouted

" I don't see him anywhere in this place. " Mr Yuki said

They went on continued walking searched around the entire forest. A minute later, Jerry found him at the edge of the sands at the river.

" Guys! I found him!! " Jerry said

" Where is it, Jerry-kun? " Kindaichi asked

They run to the edge of the sands, in which Judai was laid unconscious. When they found him, they found that he was no longer weared shoes and it has no clothes on the bottom, but still weared the clothes on the top, but it was opened.

" Oh my goodness sakes! " Mr Yuki said in surprised

Tom, Jerry and Kindaichi went to him.

" Judai-san! Judai-san! Wake up!! " Tom said, trying to wake him up

" I think we should bring him to the hospital immediately. " Jerry said in a rush

" I'll called the ambulance right away. " Kindaichi said, run away from the scene

" My gosh! What just happened to him? Who did such a thing just like that? " Mr Yuki wondered

Jerry, noticed something on his shoulder, full of bruises and wounds, then he realized that he was been mysteriously abducted by some strange creatures that the fortune teller predicted with.

" _The prediction was right after all... Judai will be in grave danger... for real... because these strange creatures had been appeared in this world. With this, he will be in terrible state. But why these creatures wanted to target him? I need to find out more. _" he thought

(Flashback Ends)

(return back to the present time)

" When I woke up in the hospital, my father and my pets asked me of what happened to me last night but I only I can remember in my mind when someone had been abducted me, a strange creature that I have never seen from before and after that, everything was happened next was going pitch black. I gained conscious at the hospital. "

" I see, so that's the prediction that you said. You shouldn't go out during nighttime. It was too dangerous for you to go all by yourself. "

" Come, shall we eat at the restaurant? "

" Of course "

And the two exited the school. Unbeknownst to them, a mysterious vampire bat was watching at the rooftop, heard the whole conversation. After that, the bat returned back to the lair castle, in which it was built by Marga, Larmina's older sister. The vampire bat went to her, tell the news, by showing it through his eyes.

And she was shocked in enraged.

" No way! That young man was still alive?! But... that was impossible!! I have been thrown him away into the seas! It can't be!! " and she smashed the table through her hands, and she thought " _Judai Yuki... you will never get in my way this time... after all... you will never see my sister ever again... _" and her hand was gripped, with lustful anger on her face

On the other hand at Japan, Jerry sensed an unknown presence that he has been familiar with.

" Is something wrong, Jerry-kun? " Sho asked

" an unknown presence... that I felt from before. " Jerry responded

" an unknown presence? What do you mean? " Sho asked in curiosity

And Jerry looked up at the skies, which it was became darker and darker than ever.

**Now that Judai was now studying as a brand new student at the American University School, a new terror has been arise little by little, as the ruler of all vampires, Marga, the older sister of Larmina (Carrina), discovered that he was still alive, wanted to eliminate him at all, despite that she had developed lustful desires towards him and her first harassment abuse to him when he was 14 years old. Jerry, felt an unknown presence that he had been familiar with, just like in the past.**

**What kind of danger will await for the main protagonist? Will Carrina (Larmina) can able to be reunited with each other, despite that she had left him for a long time? Will she can able to discovered her older sister's evil threat and her evil desire plan towards Judai?**

**The terror has been continued.**

**Find Out**

**In the Next Chapter**

**Chapter 3 - Reunion Meeting (Crossed Path of Fate! Judai and Carrina)**

**Don't Miss It!**

**" Don't ever be always expected to believe in other people's promises. It will always to be not make or to happened with. Think straight before you said anything. "**

**\- Jerry Mouse**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Reunion Meeting (Crossed Path of Fate! Judai and Carrina)

In the previous chapter, Carrina recalled on her mind about her moments with her only true love, Mino De Valle, who was ended up dying on her arms. Also, she had recalled about her first encounter with Jaden, who was strikely resemblance with Mino 3 years ago. On the other hand, Jaden had also recalled about his estranged relationship with Carrina in which he thought that she had abandoned him before their arranged marriage. But he had already move on from heartache, a bad and strange phenomenon will be predicted in the future and his first encounter with Marga, Larmina's older sister and the ruler of the vampires. Back at the present, Marga learned that Jaden was still alive, hatching an evil plan to get rid of him, so that he will never be reunited again with her sister.

Will both of them will be reunited with each other in one crossed path once again? Will Jaden can able to forgive her mistakes?

Find Out

As he was studied in America, Judai was became one of the well popular student in the entire school body, not only as he was the representative of Duel Academia but also due to his positive attitudes and passion to his studies. Some most of the American and foreign students were started to admired him however there is one person who was very envious of him, the number one popular student of the university school.

At the canteen, Judai along with Mark with his friends Lester and Kopper were eat together in one table.

" So, how was the exam? " Lester asked

" Seems pretty great. At first, exams are quite very boring but in the end I learned to be a responsible and hardworking student. " Judai responded

" Who told you that, Mr Judai? " Kopper asked

" One of the former professor of the school, Daitokuji-sensei. He was very gentle to everyone but he was ended up vanished away. " Judai said

" Huh? But why? " Mark asked

" It was a long story. But I still remember when he told me that keep on going until you will reached to your path in the future. That's was one of the best quote that he ever said it. He was the teacher in chemistry and alchemy and he knows about legends and mythologies. " Judai stated

" Wow! legends and mythologies? That's was my favorite subject ever. Your professor was so great. I hope he had inspired you a lot, Mr Judai. " Lester said

" Thanks " Judai said, with a smiling expression

After their recess time, they went back to their respective classrooms, to announced the final results of the examination.

" Alright my dear students, I will announced to you all the final results of the examinations of every subjects. So, here are the final results. You will see at the outside of the school hallway. " the professor said

The students were been nervous but some others are been excited about the final results of the examination in every subjects. As Judai checked in the results list, he was surprised that he was placed at the first.

" No way! I was been in the first place?! I can't believe it. "

And the entire students congratulated him however Mercier, was not happy that he was placed on the second place, and he was very envious of him, that he had stole the first place from him.

After the class, Judai tagged along with Lester, Mark and Copper went of the school entrance.

" Congratulations, Mr Judai. I can't believe that you are the first top place in the entire examination. " Lester said

" Your Welcome " Judai said, with a smiling expression

" So, what should you do after you get graduated here in the university school? " Mark asked

" I will gonna returned back to Japan and to become a duelist mentor in Duel Academia. I will gonna teached them on how to be a real duelists. " Judai responded

" You will become a teacher? Wow! That's was so amazing, Mr Judai. " Kopper said, in amazement

" I'm so very impressed of you. The head principal said that you are the most prominent out of one hundred well known students from across the world. I guess you will be promoted in a higher position. " Lester stated

" By the way, shall you treated us at your auntie place? I'm getting so hungry. " Kopper asked

" Don't worry, guys. I will treated you guys foods for free. " Judai responded

" Really? Thanks a lot, Mr Judai. You are so very kind person. " Lester said

" Your Welcome, after all, I was always to helped others who are surrounded me. " Judai stated

" So, shall we headed then? " Mark asked

" Of course " Judai said

As they were went out of the school, Mercier confronted them.

" Well! Well! Congratulations, Mr Judai Yuki of Duel Academia from Japan. " he said with amusement, clapped both of his hands

" What is your business here, Mercier-san? " Judai asked

" Yeah, Yeah, Mercier. Just back off! We don't need you here. " Lester told him

" I never thought that young men from Asian are not too very smart than the American and other foreign students in this school. Since you have came here, you have been became one of the well popular of the entire school and you are always in first place in every subjects. From that very moment, I was so very envious of you because... you have stole my reputation from me! That's was your fault! " Mercier said, in anger

" Hold on, I had never stole anything from you. I have been studied hard in order to get my first scholarship. It was my passion and dedication in order to passed with flying colors. It was your fault that you are envious towards yourself is because you wanted to take back that you wanted to be, a former top first place student. Just accepted of the final results, don't ever minded me because I don't always to be involved in every other people's business. " Judai said to him

" Don't ever to mocked me just like that. an Asian student just like you will don't ever belonged here in this school university. You are such a weak person. " Mercier said, as he tried to punched him

" Listen, Mercier. Don't ever treated just like that. As an Asian person, I wanted to become fair to everyone else, not to tolerated and hurt them because well smarted American just like you with a bad personality and besides, don't ever called me a weak or a fool because I'm more braver than you do. " Judai said

" That's the spirit, Mr Judai. " Mark said

" Don't dare me to say that! " Mercier shouted, as he tried to attempt to punched him

But suddenly someone shouted from the distance " Don't ever hurt Mr Judai Yuki, Mr Mercier. "

Judai, was surprised in shocked of the mysterious voice.

" No way... it couldn't be... "

It was no other than Miss Carrina, who was standing in the center.

" Miss Carrina?! " Mercier wondered in surprise

" Why she does doing here anyway? " Lester asked the two

" Mhmm... " Mark uttered, shrugged himself

Miss Carrina, approached to him, and she scolded Mercier " Mr Mercier, this is the second time that you have been tolerated a brand new student from other schools. It was against the law rule of discrimination. If you do that again for the third and final time, you will get expelled from this school university, do you understand?! "

" Yes, Miss Carrina. I'm so very sorry. " Mercier apologize

" Go home now " Miss Carrina told him

And Mercier leaved away.

" What a disgraceful he is... " Carrina said, with impatient expression

Then, she turned to Judai and the others.

" Thanks a lot, Miss Carrina. " Lester said

" No problem. It was my responsibility to protect the privacies of every new students from across the world. " Miss Carrina responded

" I see. You are so very grateful to us, Miss Carrina. " Mark said

When she turned to Judai, his face was still anger in disappointment.

" So, where are you guys going? " Miss Carrina asked

" In the restaurant over there at the corner street. His relative was the owner so Mr Judai treated us three for free foods to eat. " Kopper responded

" Oh, I see about that. See you all again tomorrow? " Miss Carrina asked

" We will " Mark said

And Miss Carrina left. As she walks out, She felt that she was very guilty to Judai because of what she had done to him a long time ago.

Later at the coffee shop, Judai, was not in a mood, still in disappointment expression. His friends noticed his reaction.

" Is something wrong, Mr Judai? " Kopper asked him, in curiosity

" Yeah, even though that she was the one who saved us from that stupid Mercier. " Lester said

" Is because of what happened from before? " Mark asked

" Even though that she saved anyone, I will still not forgive her ever, because of what she had done to me. This pain and heartache that I feel... that she had totally abandoned me all alone... she didn't do anything to saved me from before, not even once... I will still not forgive her. " Judai said in response

" We understand of what you feel, but you have to forgive her. I'm sure that you will accepted her that way even though she had made a huge mistake to you. " Mark told him

" Yeah, you have to give her a second chance to show on how much she has cares for you, that's all. " Kopper said to him, insisted

" The only way to forgive someone else is to asked yourself first before you can do anything or to make a move. " Lester said

Despite of his friends advices to him, he thought to himself that he will never ever forgive her despite of the huge mistake that she had done. Before he could went asleep, he looks at the mirror, undressed himself, wearing the Osiris Red uniform, facing it, shown how exactly he was very different person, the former cheerful and headstrong duelist, was from 3 years ago. He still remember of what his pet Jerry Mouse told him when he was in second year. He had told this:

_" Love was very so complicated. If the person wanted tried to forgive you for the mistake that he / she had done to you from before, tried to asked yourself if you wanted to forgive the person or not? If you don't accepted it, it will be too late to turned back._ _Balanced both your heart and mind and think wisely. _"

After he recalled on his mind of what Jerry said to him, he thought that " _Should I forgive her or not?..._" holding his locket necklace, through his hand, placing on his chest

On the other hand at the vampire castle lair, Carrina (Larmina) returned back. Her older sister, Marga, approached to her.

" Welcome home, Sis. " she greeted

" What do you want this time? " Larmina asked, with a coldly expression

" Oh, silly me, Sis. I was just asking you and besides you are still living in the human world, aren't you? " Marga responded

" Of course not, I'm still living in the human world is because I wanted to lived the ways as a normal human person does. I will still gonna teached them some of the lessons that they didn't know. So, will you mind if you shut your mouth? I need to take a rest. " Larmina told her, tried to went in to her room

" Besides that, you still wanted to see your special someone, you know... that human young man, named Judai Yuki, isn't it? " Marga asked

Larmina, stopped walking, in silence, was surprised when she mentioned his name.

" I know that you wanted to see him again, aren't you? Is because that he was looked like the one whom you loved with from the past, Mino De Valle. I had already told you that you will never see him again and now you are now started to disobeyed me. "

" I don't want to followed an order from you, Sis. I will do anything as I wanted to be and besides that I will never do the same suffer fate 3 years ago when I left him all along. I wanted to see him happy again, just like from the past. "

" Oh, it's that so, Sis. Well then, I'll ordered you to killed him. "

" What?! to killed him?! Sis, that's was not necessary! "

" Why? Is because that you loved him so very much? He was one of the primary targets that you wanted to killed with but you had spared him from before. But this time, you have to obeyed my order, as the superior ruler of the vampires. "

" But, Sis... I... "

She gave it to her, the red poison powder drink bottle.

" Just placed on the glass with a water and then placed the powder. And you will make sure that he will falled deep asleep. If he was already dead, sucked his blood and placed him in the underground, just make sure that no one can see you. That's an order, got that? "

And Marga left the room. Larmina, as she hold the bottle in her hand, thought in her mind that if she hurt Judai again just like in the past, she will gonna become very insane of herself, to killed the only human man that she truly loves with. She doesn't want to hurt the man whom she truly loves the most, despite of her sister's evil desires to killed him.

Instead of following of her sister's order to killed him, she placed the bottle away on the old box which it was owned by her father a long decades ago, then she covered with a widened towel so that no one can able to get it. After that, she went back to her room, to take a rest.

The next day at the school university, as Judai was about went to the classroom, Carrina approached to him.

" Um, Senorito Judai. "

He turned to her, asked " Yes, what do you want, Carrina-san? "

" Shall I speaked to you in a private? "

" Sorry, I'm about to go in to the classroom, okay? I will gonna talked to you after the class. " as he tried to walked away

" Come on, just for a moment, please... just in my office, so that no one can sees or heard us. "

He stopped walking, paused for a moment and after a second, he responded " Fine with me but not too long, okay? "

" I will "

And so, Carrina lead Judai to her office. But unbeknownst to them, Carrina's (Larmina's) husband, Marco, saw them from behind the walls, was jealous in rage that his wife was hanging out with someone else. His bat minions asked him.

" So, what's the plan? If your wife finds out that you are spying on them, she will gonna killed you. " the first bat minion asked

" You have to keep eye on them. " Marco told them

" Why not, Sire? " the second bat minion asked in curiosity

" I will make sure that she will never disobeyed me and I will killed her only secret boyfriend affair... that pesky human brat. " Marco said, in an envious manner

" As you wish, Sire. " the third bat minion said and the bat minions left away

" _How dare to disgrace me just like that, Larmina. You are still fall in love to that young man__ that you have been arranged marriage with from before. I won't let to be together again... and I will make sure that I killed him by my own hands and you will forget him ever again. _" with an evil smile on his face and then he vanished away

In the office, the two went in and then Judai placed down his backpack on the floor. After that, he asked her " So, what thing that you wanted to asked me, Carrina-san? "

She removed her glasses, placed at the table desk, then she turned to him, said in response " There is something that I wanted to say to you that you didn't know about. "

Judai, was confused of what she said, asked her " What are you talking about? You wanted to tell me something that you didn't tell to everyone. "

And that very moment, she transformed into her vampire form in front of him, making him to shocked in horror.

" No way... are you... a... "

" Yes, it is, Judai. My real name was Countess Larmina Blois De Blacken, the secondary ruler of the vampire clan. "

" But... I don't understand... " and then his facial expression turned anger in rage, asked " I don't understand! Why you didn't tell me from the first place that you are a royal vampire? "

" Is because of my sister's order that no one can able to close contact with other human beings and so every vampires selected every human target, in thirst for blood. You are my primary target that my sister Marga ordered me. But I spared your life from the moment that I met you many years ago. "

" So that why you have left me because of that?! "

" No, not only that. The tradition culture of every royal vampire member should be married to a fellow royal vampire from the other kingdoms. That's the reason why I didn't go back in the human world is because my sister told me that it was forbidden to go in the human world ever again. I was married to a royal vampire man, named Marco. I had lived with him for years ago. "

" Is that why... is that why... you have abandoned me at that time of our arranged marriage? "

" Exactly it is, even though I was married to someone else. My love was still belonged to you, Judai, nothing else. "

" Do you think that I will accepted your forgiveness? It was too late to turned back from the past. After all, you have hurt me too much. After you have left me, my life was put at risk is because of what you did to me! "

" I didn't mean it that to. But this time, I will give an another chance to take care of you and to loved you just like in the past. I won't do anything reckless ever again. please, I begged of you... "

And the two looked at each other, in different facial expressions. That moment, Judai recalled on his mind of what had Mark, Lester and Kopper even Jerry said to him. After he recalled everything on his mind and then he responded with a deep breath " If you say so, then I will accepted you again. "

" Do you really think so? "

" Yes, but don't ever do anything recklessly to me, okay? "

" I will be. I will vowed that my love for you will never changed forever. "

That very moment, their faces get near to each other and they shared a kiss.

Later after the class, Carrina took Judai back to the home of his auntie. But unbeknownst to them, the two bat minions are watching them from the rooftop. A sudden, Marco appeared in, asked " So, where will they are going? "

" I don't know, Sire. I think your wife was really attracted to that young man that she was longing to see him again from the past. " the first bat minion said in response

" So, what's the next move, Sire? Shall we reported that to Queen Marga? " the second bat minion asked

" She had totally denied me at all. After those years that I loved her, She was thinked nothing on her mind but that young man that she truly loves with. I won't allowed it that to happened! " Marco said, with anger and jealousy

" So, what's will be your next plan, Sire? " the first bat minion asked him

As the days goes by, the broken relationship between Carrina and Judai from the past was been repaired once again and they started to be in love once again after all those years that it was completely too dark.

The next Friday, Carrina asked him if he wanted to come with her on a date. Then, he asked permission from his auntie.

His auntie responded " Okay, I will allowed you to go out for the night with her. "

" Really? "

" Yes, but make sure that you will returned home safe and sound. Your parents and your friends will might be so worried about you. "

" Don't need to be worried about me. I will be fine, really. "

" If you say so, just called me if you need some help, okay? "

" I will, auntie! "

" Be careful out there. "

After he had asked permission from his auntie, he went along with Carrina at her second hand black car.

" So, where are we going? "

" It was depends on you. "

" Okay, then. How about in Texas City? "

" Sure thing, you loved to traveled in every places, don't you? "

" That's was my favorite hobby routine. My first travel was with my pets Tom and Jerry along with my friends from Duel Academia, having a vacation trip in Domino City when I was in second year grade. "

" Okay, you say so. "

And the two are looking at each other, in a romantic manner then the car rode off away from the coffee restaurant.

But unbeknownst to them, Marco was spying on them, watching behind the walls, hatching an secret evil plan to separate Larmina and Judai.

He transform into his bat form and he flew away, followed them from the farther distance.

**Now that the two are finally met each other after the long years of separation because of the forbidden law that vampires should never close contact with other human beings.**

**As the two were in a love relationship once again, her older sister Marga and her estranged husband Marco, have hatching their evil plans in order to separated them away from each other.**

**Will Carrina (Larmina) can able to sensed the upcoming dangers that lurking in? Will she can able to protect the man that she truly loves with from the past?**

**The terror love story continues.**

**Find Out**

**In The Next Chapter**

**Chapter 4 - A Night To Remember (Love of Obsession and Lust or Willingness?)**

**Don't Miss It!**

**" Forgiveness was very hard. We are all we made the biggest mistakes that we have done to our beloved ones. Just keep in mind that you should asked yourself first and seek advice from the people whom they have the huge knowledge about some problems issues and solutions in the society. Then, accepted the person again with all your heart and mind. Make sure that it will be both balanced together, not to break it. "**

**\- Jaden (Judai) Yuki**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - A Night To Remember (Love of Obsession and Lust Or Willingness?)

In the previous chapter, Jaden was on the top first place in the final examination. Everyone had been congratulated him, except for Mercier, who was formerly as the former first top student in the school. He was been confronted at the outside of the school until Carrina arrives in, intervene. Instead of being thankful to her, he was still disappointed at her because of what happened in the past. So, his new friends gave him an advice, so that he can able to forgive her and give an another second chance. He still remember of what Jerry said to him from before since second year.

Carrina, was been ordered by her sister Marga to eliminate Jaden. However, in reality, she can't able to killed him because she truly loves him so much. And so, she revealed to him about her true nature identity as a royal vampire. He tried to disbelief her but in the end he accepted her once again in his life. But unbeknownst to them, her vampire husband Marco, was spying on them, was now started to envious towards Jaden and he wanted to eliminate him from the picture.

Note:

This fan fiction story was truly inspired loosely based on one of the well known vampire novel, Twilight (both original and Life and Death). This story was just a fictional based from my imagination.

Also, the characters names will be used was in English adaptation.

Two days ago before his reunion date with Carrina, who was revealed as Countess Larmina, the royal vampire, Jaden was speaking to his friends through video chat on the laptop.

When he tells to them about that he was in relationship with Carrina once again, making them to shocked in surprised.

" Is that really true?! " Syrus asked in surprise

" You got to be kidding me, Jaden. It's doesn't make sense that you are in relationship with that stupid vampire countess again. " Hassleberry said

" But I didn't expect that she will revealed her true secret in front of me after all those years that she had left me behind. After all, I had accepted her to my life once again because of her sympathy towards me. " Jaden responded

" sympathy, eh? Are you out of your mind, Silfer Slacker?! You are trying to put your life at danger because you are fell over heels at her. " Chazz stated

" I think Chazz got the point there. You are putting yourself in some dangerous ways. And besides, you have experience that you have been encountered some bad blooded vampires from before. " Bastion said to him

" The only option is to stayed away from her. I think there is something that she was hiding that you didn't know. I think she has planning to do something badly to you. " Tom stated

" Guys, listen. Carrina will never do such a bad thing just like that and... " Jaden uttered

" And what? she will betrayed you again for sure? " Hassleberry asked

" She will never betrayed me ever again! After all, she will never do anything badly to me and I still love her... " Jaden responded

" You what?! " Tom asked in a surprise manner

" Jaden! Are you really out of your mind?! She was a vampire and you are a professional duelist. And you are saying that you loved her so much?! That's was so very insaning! After all, that's will be your true weakness. " Chazz said to him

" But she really loves me, that's all!! And besides, she will never ever abandon me anymore! " Jaden responded

They were surprised in stunned of what he had said.

" Hey, Jay. What's the matter with you? Are you truly really in love to that vampire woman? " Syrus asked in a stunning manner

" It's doesn't make sense. A vampire or any immortal creature, you shouldn't be in a love relationship just like that. " Hassleberry stated

" Even though that she had betrayed me from before, I still wanted to accept her in my life once again despite she was a vampire. But not all vampires are purely evil, some of them are good ones and they don't drink human blood. " Jaden responded

" Whatever you say to us, Jaden. You should have stayed away from her or else your life will be in danger. Humans don't deal with immortal creatures in this world. They are only capable of ruining of every human beings. " Tom told him

" But, guys... I don't want to too much grounded all day. I wanted to be with her by my side ever again. Besides, I will handled myself carefully so there is nothing to be worried about. " Jaden said to them

" Master Jaden, you are there in America for your first professional scholarship, not to go there to be in a relationship with her again. It's make sense that you know her a lot since you are arranged marriage with her just like I told you from before Remember this in your mind, the future was depends on you. " Jerry told him

" I have understood of what you had said, Jerry. " Jaden responded

" So, be careful in there, Jaden. " Tom told him

" And returned back here in Japan if you are already done. " Bastion said

" I will " Jaden said

Their video chat was ended. He turned off the laptop and he went to bed. He looks at the ceiling, thought in his mind of what his friends told him but he thought " _Carrina was very different from anyone else... even though she was a vampire... I still loved her so much despite I'm just only a human being. It will never let that happened to me. _"

And he closed his eyes and he went to sleep.

Flashed to the present time, Jaden was inside of the car of Carrina, were rode on the way to Texas City.

He turned to her, asked " Are we almost there? "

" Not far enough. I'm pretty sure that I'm good in traveling of course, just like you. " Carrina responded, with a half smile on her face

" Oh, by the way, I need to asked you for something. "

" Yes, what is it, Jaden? " as she turns to him, with a glare on her face

" Why your family members are not drinking blood from humans? "

" It is because that, vampires have different ways of tracking and drinking blood. My older sister, Marga, was the ruler of the vampire clan, was purely red blooded vampires but my brother and I were the only exception. Our parents died in the thousands war a long centuries ago. "

" I see " and he recalled on his mind about his first encounter with Marga from before at the forest and after recalling everything, he started to asked her again, changed the subject " in the thousands years war? But why? "

" Because they were killed by our main enemies. They are also shapeshifters just like vampires but unlike them, they don't drinked blood. "

" Your main enemies, who them are? "

" Werewolves. Actually they are two types of wolves, the white ones and the dark ones. The white ones are having strong speed while the dark ones are the most dangerous ones because they can easily to attacked anyone on every surroundings. "

" But why they are hated with each other? it doesn't make sense that your clan are having an argument fight with the werewolves. "

" It was a long explanation. You shouldn't asked about that. We need to get going then to the destination. " in a coldly mood expression

Jaden, was wondered of what she had said of why the vampires and werewolves became enemies from the first place. A hour later, they are finally reached to Texas City.

" Here we are " as she went out of the car, went to the other side to help Jaden to get out of the vehicle

Their first place to stopped by was at the restaurant that it was near to the coffee shop at the other side of the road.

When they reached to the entrance door, someone had approaching to them, a tall slim woman. She wears a black t shirt coat and gray pants on the bottom. Her hair was short and it was colored black too and her eyes were pure darkish black. She was standing near at the post stand.

When Carrina sees her, her facial expression turned gritted, madly in rage.

" What are you doing here?! " she asked her with madly expression

" Woah! Woah! Take a easy, Countess Larmina. I didn't came here for a fight, you know. " the stranger responded

" You two know with each other? " Jaden asked Carrina, in curiosity

" What is your purpose here, Julia? You have no idea of what are you doing. It was my own business, so get out of my sight or else I will killed you into pieces. " Carrina told her, in enragement

" Oh, come on, Countess. Just I told you, I didn't came here for a fight. I have came here to warned you something. " Julia said

" warned to me? About what? " Carrina asked, with a freezing stunned expression on her face

" Later tonight, your older sister and your fellow blooded vampires will battled against the dark werewolves in the mountain forest. " Julia responded

" Say what? She will battled the dark ones?! But why?! " Carrina asked, with a shocking surprise

" I'm not really so sure. But I thinked you should get back to your territory before they will strike in at night. " Julia told her

" I can't go back right now. I have an urgent thing to settled with. " Carrina said

" what urgent thing did you say? " Julia asked, with curiosity

And that very moment, Julia was looking at Jaden, who was still standing beside Carrina.

" Wait a minute... you must be the representative of Duel Academy, Jaden Yuki, I'm right? " Julia asked, correcting

" Yes, and the.. how did you know about me? " Jaden asked her with curiosity

" Let's go! We don't have time for a pep talk just like this. " Carrina said in a rush, pulled his hand and they went inside of the restaurant

Julia, looked at him from the distance and then she thought on her mind " _That duelist Jaden Yuki... why he was doing here in America? And the.. why he was came along with Countess Larmina? Don't think that they are in a relationship? __I think he was quite interesting...very interesting. _"

After that, she walks out of the post stand, jumping in some rooftops and trees.

Later, the two sat on the respective seats while they are waiting for the foods to be served.

" Um, Carrina. Who was that mysterious woman anyway? "

" Her name was Julia Fosters, the secondary ruler of the white werewolves clan. She was the older cousin of Quila May. She was the most fastest among the wolves clan members. "

" I see. But why you hated her so much? You don't have to argue with her. "

" Why should I? Are you trying defending her or what? " with a little mad on her face

" No, that's what not I mean. I mean is that.. "

" It was a long explanation. Just I told you from a while ago, you shouldn't asked everything. It was very sensitive when you are getting totally involved in this. "

He nodded his head, said in a low tone voice manner " I was just trying to asked you everything it because that... I wanted to know everything about you and your clan's secrets. I will never put myself in a harm way. And I know that.. you are far more different from other immortal beings. "

A pause of silence occurs, they didn't make a move until the foods was served on the table. When the waiter leaves away, the two are started to eat.

" Oh, and by the way, I will showed to you something later at the outside. " she said to him

" Of what? " with curiosity on his face

" After we eat, okay? "

A hour later, they are both finished eating all of the foods.

" So, where do we go next? " he asked her

" You will see " she responded

The two went out of the restaurant, going back to the car then rode off from the area. But unbeknownst to them, Marco and the bat minions were spying at them from the farther distance.

" What's now? Shall we kept on following them? " the first bat minion asked

" I wondered where they are going to. Your wife was seems to be quite so very attractive to that young man. " the second bat minion stated

" We have to keep following on them. I know where they are going to. " Marco responded

" You say so, Boss. " the first bat minion said

And they continued flying. Back when, the two stopped at the fountain park in which it was the place where she and her first love interest, Mino Del Valle, encountered with each other. When Jaden saw the view, he was surprised.

" What is this place? "

She walks first, not turned around, looked at the view, said " This is the place where I met my former beloved, Mino. It was happened a long time ago. It was our favorite place to go to. "

Jaden, turned to her, asked " So, why did you bring me here in this place? "

She held his hand, pulled him, going into the center portion of the fountain statue. It was almost full moon at that time.

She looks at him, making him to wondered in curiosity and she hold his hand, said " I still remember this night when I met Mino here in this place. Somehow, I couldn't forget all those moments that he and I were spend time together. After he died, I had still came here in this place always everytime where I needed with. Since I met you from before, I didn't expect that there is an another chance to be fall in love to someone, who has the same resemblance as my beloved Mino. Although that I had been betrayed you from before, you still can able to forgive me even though I'm a vampire ruler. "

Then, she kneels down on the ground, released from her pocket, a necklace ring in a gift box. She went on saying " I guess we need to started again just like from before. Will you accept my proposal and become my fiancee for eternity? "

Jaden, nodded his head, paused in a silent. After a minute later, he responded " Yes, I will, Carrina. I will! "

And so, she placed the necklace ring on his neck, through both of her hands.

That very moment, their faces are getting near to each other.

" I love you, Carrina. "

" I love you too, Jaden Yuki. You are the only man from the bottom of my heart and soul. "

And they shared their first kiss on the full moon. After they kissed with each other, Carrina asked " Shall I let you to go back to your home? "

" Of course " with a loving smile on his face

The two leaved the place, went back to the car, to bring Jaden back home. On the other hand, Marco, was hiding at the bushes, secretly heard their engagement conversation, was developed jealousy in enraged than ever, because she was in a love relationship with Jaden.

" _This is can't be happened! Never! She will never let to betrayed me! She won't be engaged to someone else, a human being just like him. Never! _" he thought

" So, now what? " the second bat minion asked him

Suddenly, he walks out, transform into his bat form and he flew back to the castle along with his bat minions.

Carrina brings him back home to his auntie's place.

" Thanks for everything, Miss Mary. " Carrina said

" It was no problem. After all, you are so lucky to be my nephew's girlfriend. " Aunt Mary said, with a smile on her face

" So, shall I go now? " Carrina asked him

" Sure thing, be careful in going back home. " Jaden responded

" I will. Shall we meet again tomorrow? " Carrina asked

" Would I. I loved to." Jaden said, with a loving smile on his face

And she left the place, riding on her car. Return back to the room, he lied down on the bed. He gets the cellphone on the cabinet table, to contact Tom, Jerry or Syrus. When he dialed the phone number, Tom was answering his call.

" Oh, Jaden! What's up? So, how are you in there? "

" Guess what, Tom. I will get my first scholarship next month and I will be graduating as the top honor student. "

" Really?! Wow! I'm so glad to heard that, Jaden. I'm so very proud of you. You are my proudest pet owner ever. "

" Thanks, Tom. By the way, I need to say to you something. "

" What is it, Jaden? Tell it. "

" Well you see, I was now engaged to Countess Carrina. She has been proposed to me tonight. "

" YOU WHAT?!! " with a froze surprise on his face, with a little bit silence

" Uh, Tom? Are you okay? What's the matter? "

On the other hand, when Larmina entered in the room, she was been confronted by Marco, who was standing on the wall, angry in rage with disappointment. He smashed the table through his strong punch.

" What think are you doing?! "

" About what, Larmina? Are you really out of your mind?! "

" Huh? What are you talking about? " with curiosity in confusion on her face

" You have been secretly proposed to that young man that you been arranged marriage with. Are you trying to reject me in all of sudden?! "

" Hold on.. are you saying that you have watching at the whole time at outside? "

" Yes! I had saw everything on my own eyes. You won't ever to rejected me because you are my only wife that I have and now that you have been going to that man whom you secretly arranged marriage with. Are you still fall in love at him, aren't you? " with a mad glare at his face, looking at her

" Yes! I still fall in love to him because he was the only human person that I truly loved the most. Despite that I had betrayed him, he still can able to forgive me. He was far more different from you, a vampire man, who thinks nothing but hatred. From this day forward, I shall divorced you. You are no longer to be my husband. You won't ever to stop me because I have my own decision to make. So, don't ever bothered me anymore! " then she turned back and walks away

Making him to enraged in jealousy, he asked her in a loud voice, pulled her hand, gripped tightly " Are you trying to rejected and leaved me?! "

" Just let my hand go off! "

" You have to make a choice. You have to choose, him or me?! "

" Marco! That's was not necessary to do this! "

" Just answered my question!! " with enragement on his face

And the two looked at each other, in different facial expressions.

**Now that Jaden was been secretly engaged again to Carrina, their love relationship is getting closer than ever. But however, Julia, a member of the white wolf clan, told her that her sister and her vampire armies will battled the dark werewolves tonight at the forest. Also, Marco, discovered that Larmina will divorced him, because of her secret love relationship affair with Jaden. And so, he asked her to choose only one, him or Jaden.**

**Will Carrina can able to make the final decision?**

**Find Out**

**In the Next Chapter**

**Chapter 5 - Terrible Night Attack (Vampire Enemies, Werewolves)**

**Don't Miss It!**

**" Don't ever forced the person because it will hurt their own feelings. Try to find out their real reasons of why he / she hides from you. Learned to be self aware towards others. "**

**\- Jaden Yuki**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Terrible Night Attack (Vampire's Enemies, Werewolves)

In the previous chapter, in a flashback, Jaden tells to Tom, Jerry and the others about his relationship with Carrina, despite their protests that he should avoid her, to make any dangers and threats. Back at the present, the two went to Texas City, for their reunion date. In which, Carrina encountered Julia Fosters, the secondary leader of the werewolves, telling her that the dark werewolves will battle the blooded vampires tonight at the mountains. After they eat at the restaurant, Carrina leads Jaden to the park in which the same place that she spend time with Mino, her first love from the past. That very moment, she asked him to become her fiancee once again, and he happily agrees. Went back to his auntie's place, he called Tom on the cellphone, about the engagement with Carrina, much to his surprise, with horrible shocked. On the other hand, Marco, driven by jealousy in enraged, confronted her, asking her on which one she will gonna choose with, him or Jaden.

Will she gonna make the final decision? Will she can able to protect the one that she truly loves with and her home?

Find Out

Meanwhile in Japan, at the house, Sho was watching at the window, looking at full moon at the night skies. Jerry and Tuffy, approached in, went on the top of the window bar.

" What are you looking at the night skies, Sho-san? " Jerry asked

" Hey, Jerry-san. I need to asked you for something. " Sho responded

" Yes, what is it? " Jerry asked

" Do you ever seen a real full red blood moon from before? " Sho asked

" Nope, not yet. But why? " Jerry responded

" I had heard from the news that there is gonna be a full red blood moon at exactly 11 o clock to 12 midnight tomorrow in the entire continent of North America, South America, Asia and Europe. " Sho stated

" red blood moon?! in America?! That's the place where Judai-san was staying at. Oh, boy... this is gonna be so terrifying. He will be in terrible danger just like in the past. " Tuffy said, in a terrifying manner

" I hope Master will be fine. After all, he was not fully aware of what happening in every surroundings. Things are getting to be so mysterious and suspicious. " Jerry said, in a doubtful manner

" Just like where he had encountered some bloody vampires from before? " Sho asked

" Yes, it is. If his prediction will be true, he will be put his life at terrible risk. " Jerry said in response

" We still remember the vampire Seven Stars member, Camula, whom he had defeated with in the duel. I realized that mortals don't deal with the immortal ones just like ghosts, werewolves, beasts or even vampires. " Sho stated

" But not all immortal creatures are purely dangerous. But somehow, I felt that there is something bothered on that Larmina vampiress. " Jerry said

" What do you mean by that, cous? " Tuffy asked, with curiosity

" Do you think that... " Sho uttered

" I felt that there is something that she hiding something that Master Judai-san never knows it. " Jerry said in response

" hiding something? of what? " Sho asked

" That Larmina... I think that she was teamed up with the dark werewolves, planned to killed anyone in their surroundings. " Jerry said in response

" teamed up with the dark werewolves?! Jerry-san, it doesn't make sense that she will teamed up with them. She and her family were purely vegetarians... " Sho asked again

" except for her older sister, of course. She drinks blood from humans. " Jerry said in response

" Um, what is the difference between vampires and werewolves, cous? " Tuffy asked

" the difference between vampires and werewolves is, vampires are drinked blood from living creatures, mostly humans. It was classify into two: vegetarians and pure blooded. On the other hand, werewolves were only eat flesh of a living creatures, mostly humans and animals. Just like the vampires, it was classify into two also: the white ones, whom they preferred to eat fresh foods and the dark ones, whom they preferred to eat some flesh of a human being, considered them as their main dish. " Jerry stated

" That's so completely scary... " Tuffy said, in a terrifying manner

" If you say so of what you have said, so maybe, Aniki will be in terrible state. " Sho said

" If only he had listen to Manjoume-san last time, he will never do such a thing that he will be in relationship with he-" Jerry uttered

That moment, Tom rushed downstairs, holding the phone on his hand.

" pal, what's the matter? What did Master Judai-san said to you? " Jerry asked

" Bad news, guys! Judai-san was already now engaged to Carrina-san... I mean... the vampire ruler, Larmina-san! " Tom said in response

The three were shocked in horror of what he had answered.

" Is that really true, Tom-kun? " Sho asked

" Yes, he tells me that she had proposed to him at the park a while ago. " Tom said in response

" This is not so good... Can I answered to him on the phone? " Jerry requested

" Sure thing, pal. " Tom said, handled the phone to him, dialed the phone number

And Judai's voice was heard on the phone.

" Yes, Jerry, what is it? " he called

" Is that really true, Master? That you are engaged to her? But that was too sudden to get engaged with her. Are you out of your mind? " Jerry asked him

" Let me explain this, Jerry-kun. Yes, I was already engaged at her at the park a while ago. I know that all those years that she had abandoned me but still I have forgiven her, even though that she was a royal vampire. " Judai responded

" Fine, if you resist so, but just make sure that you will never put yourself in danger. There are lots of things that you didn't know about. " Jerry said

" about what, Jerry-kun? " Judai asked, with curiosity

" There is a bad phenomenon occurs in America tomorrow midnight. So, don't ever go out all by yourself. " Jerry responded

" I already know that, Jerry-kun. I was always to be careful in here. So don't need to be anxiously worried about me. " Judai said to him

" I understand, just get back here if you are done, in getting your scholarship and... don't ever forget, the souvenirs. " Jerry told him

" I will, Jerry-kun. Stay safe. " Judai said

" You too, Master. If you need some help, just called anytime if you needed to. " Jerry reminded

" Okay I understand. Good night, Jerry-kun. Just say hi to Sho and the others. " Judai said

" Good night, Master Judai-san. Stay well. " Jerry said

" Good night, Aniki. " Sho said

" You too, Sho. " Judai said

" Good night, Judai-san and be careful in there in America. " Tom told him

" I will, Tom-kun. You too. Bye. " Judai said

After the call, the phone was turned off.

" So, now what, cous? " Tuffy asked

" Do you think that he already knows the mysterious phenomenon tomorrow night? " Tom asked

" Sure thing, but I hope so." Jerry said, looked up at the night skies

Meanwhile at the castle, Larmina was still helding her arm by her husband, Marco, still not can able to answered anything.

" Are you gonna answered my question or not?! " with anger on his face

A few seconds later, Larmina responded to him " Look, Marco. I don't really care that you are really hated me a lot since after my first love's death because you saw that I was with someone else, who looks like him. There is no true love such exist in a hateful vampire just like you. I don't want to see your face ever again! " and then she walks away from him, releasing her arm from his grasp

As she walks out of the room, Marco, feel that he was ended up being rejected by his own wife, whom he wished for a very long time. That very moment, he developed hatred, jealousy and disgust when he sees or heard that Larmina was in a secret love relationship with Judai.

He thought on his mind, gripped both of his hands " _You shouldn't ever to be disgraced me just like that... I will make sure that I will killed your precious secret human lover of yours and there will be no happy ending for both of you. _" and he leave off the room

The next morning, Jerry went to the Detective Agency, in which he was currently worked as a part time detective worker after he graduated as an official professional duelist in Duel Academia a year ago. That's the same place where Kindaichi and his fellow police friends were working in there too.

As Jerry came in the office, Kindaichi greeted him, sat on a chair " Good morning, Jerry-san. "

" Good morning too, Kindaichi-san. " Jerry said, went to his desk, sat on a chair, putting up his things

" So, where is Tom-kun? " Kindaichi asked

" He was busily working today at the hotel, as an assistant worker. " Jerry said in response

" Oh, still the same as always. " Kindaichi said

Inspector Kenmochi and Superintendent Akechi went in.

" Oh, Good morning " Jerry greeted in response

" You too, Jerry-chan. You are very quite that you have came here so early today in the morning. " Kenmochi said

" It was a responsibility of being a detective, you know that. " Jerry stated

" Just like Judai-san did. " Akechi said to him

" Thanks, Akechi-san. " Jerry said, with a smile on his face

" So, how was he was in America? " Akechi asked

" Seems going so well, after all, he will get graduated in the school and to get his first scholarship. " Jerry said in response

" Really it is? " Kindaichi asked, in a curiosity manner

" Yes, of course. He had called me last night. He will be back here in Japan next month. " Jerry responded

" That's good to hear that, Jerry-kun, after all he was very prominent young mature adult man it seems. " Inspector Kenmochi stated

" Your Welcome, Kenmochi-san. " Jerry said, with a smile on his face

" By the way, did you have heard that there is gonna be a full red blood moon appeared in the night skies at exactly midnight? " Kindaichi asked them

" Yes, I had heard about that last night, Kindaichi-san. It will be gonna see that moon in the every part of the continents including America. " Jerry said in response

" But I had heard a rumor legend that in some parts in America that when you ever seen the full red blood moon at exactly pass midnight, that's where the vampires and werewolves are started to attacked with each other. That's moon symbolizes dark omen. " Akechi stated

" That's sound too creepy... " Inspector Kenmochi said, in a frightened manner

" I been read that same rumor legend in the book from before. " Jerry said

" It was? " Inspector Kenmochi asked, in curiosity

" Yes, of course. After all, things are going to be more dangerous it seems especially in every surroundings. " Jerry said in response

" Yeah, even so I never thought that immortal creatures are really exist in this world after all. But still, we should stayed cautious so that we never put ourselves in dangerous situations just like what happened to Judai-san 4 years ago. " Kindaichi stated

" I hope it will never happened. If the prediction said to him that it was really true, then everything will going down into pieces. " Jerry said

And they went back to work.

Back in America, Judai was been fetched by Carrina on the way to school. Some of the students were looking at them, were wondered in curiosity of why Carrina was hanged up with him every time they went to school university together.

" I think they are looking at us. "

" Don't mind them, just go to your classroom. You have some important things to be settled today. "

" I will. So, see you at after lunch? " with a smile on his face

" I love to " did the same way as he did

And they went separated to their respective places. Later that noontime, in which every classes were ended because it was the preparation for the upcoming graduation next month.

As Judai went out of the school hall, Carrina was waiting for him, standing at between the front door of her second hand car.

" You don't have to wait for me just like that. " with a slight giggle on his face

" I know that. After all, I have already done all my works today. So, you and i will spent time together tonight. "

Making him to confused, asked her " Huh? In where? "

" In the mountains, climbed up and to see the most beautiful view on the top. "

" Oh, I see " with a doubtful expression

" What? Are you been scared of climbing up in the mountains? "

" Just a little bit "

She laughed broadly, said to him " I never thought that you have a fear of heights, really, Judai-san. "

" Not really that much "

She turned to him, asked " So, shall we get going then? "

" Sure thing "

And the two went to an another developed urbanized city, named Derry, Maine, to explored the highest views of the mountains. As they passed by, they saw some few people are coming out of the city at every time in each day.

Judai, was wondered, asked, turned to her " Um, Carrina-sama. I need to asked you for something. "

" Yes, what is it, Judai-san? " turned her face to him

" Why there is only few people are went out of the city everyday? Do you know the real reason why? "

" It was because of an alien shape shifter killer who had killed people here in Derry, Maine. "

" an alien shape shifter killer?! I never seen an alien shape shifter killer from before. And do you know the name of that alien shape shifter killer? "

" That's alien shape shifter killer was goes simply by the name " It " "

" It? I been heard that name from somewhere. That creature was responsible for abducted and killing little children. Also, I heard that he was died from felling off in the dark underground well. It was considered one of the well known urban legend here in this city. "

" I guess you know everything about aliens from outer space, aren't you, Judai-san? "

" Not really, but one of my pets, named Jerry Mouse, whom believes that aliens were exist in our planet Earth. But unlike you, a vampire, who doesn't killed innocent people. "

" Oh, I see. " then she nodded her head, in a silent manner

" What's the matter, Carrina-sama? "

" It was nothing, Judai-san. I guess we are on the way to the mountain forests. "

" Sure thing so " as he looks at window car shield, looking at the view outside

And the two went to the Derry mountain forest. But unbeknownst to them, there is someone has watching on them from behind the bushes. Their skins were pure dark black and their hair color were pure gray and white. They are wearing some black old styles clothes.

" Hmm... I guess she came here all along with that human young man, whom she truly loves with. " the first one said, holding a telescope on his hand

" Yum " with a slick, through his tongue and said in an evil manner " He will be our next dinner for the night. " the second one said

" But, she is a royal vampire. Don't you think we can able to handled her? " the third one asked

" Of course, it will. But later that night, we will make sure that they will fall into our deadly trap and of course then, our leader will can able to handled everything to fight against Countess Larmina and we will used that human boy as a bait. " the first one said in response

" Are you really sure about that? " the second one asked

" Yep, it is. Let's go, we don't wanna waste any more time. We need to be prepared before our leader arrives in by during the nighttime. " the first one responded in a rush

The mysterious creatures went out of the bushes, revealing that they are dark werewolves, were responsible for attacking humans by killing it's flesh and it was the arch enemy of both vampires and white werewolves. They went away, to prepared a deadly trap for both Judai and Carrina.

But unbeknownst to them, Larmina's younger brother, Desirus, saw the whole conversation then he went away quickly, to warned his older sister about the secret evil plan, made by the evil dark werewolves.

Later that night, the two were hiking on the way to the top of the mountain.

As they continued went hiking, Judai tripped his feet on a huge rock that it was placed at the center position.

" I guess you should be careful. You might getting fall down. "

" Sorry, Carrina-sama. I didn't mean to. "

A hour later, they are finally made to the top of the mountain.

" I guess this is it " she said

But a sudden, Desirus arrived in a hurry, said in a loud voice " Sis! We got bigger trouble! "

She turned to him, asked " What kind of trouble did you say? "

" The dark werewolves were on the way to destroyed you and your secret... lover. " Desirus responded

" What did you just say?! How they know that I was here? " Larmina asked with a shocking expression on her face

" Is because they are secretly watching you a while ago when you two came here in this place. I have heard their conversation from afar. I think it was very risky for him to tagged along. " Desirus said in response

" Oh, great... it doesn't make sense. I think their leader commanded them, to lured me out on purpose. And besides, they defeated Marga last night. " Larmina stated

" Wa... Wait! She was defeated in the fight last night? But how? " Desirus asked

" Johanna told me yesterday that night after I confronted with Marco. " Larmina said in response

" Oh, I see. But, I think you should bring your secret lover out of here. " Desirus told her

" What? That was not necessary to do such a thing. " Larmina said

" He's a human being, Sis. They are searching for a new human flesh to eat for their dinner tonight. And besides, there is gonna be a full bloody red moon at exactly midnight. You should bring him out of here in this place so that there will be no risks for him to be targeted by the Dark werewolves. " Desirus stated

She nodded her head, in a silent manner, making Judai was looking at her, in a worried silent expression.

" If you don't do something, it's will be too late. " Desirus said, urged her

But suddenly, the dark werewolves appeared before them, making Judai was surprised in horror when he saw a real werewolf for the very first time.

The leader of the group, stepped forward, said with evil amusement " Well, Well. It was a pleasure to meet you all the way here, Countess Larmina. "

" What do you want this time? " Larmina asked

" As you can see, we are all know that you bring an another human being all the way here in this dark place. After I defeated your older sister last night in the battle fight, we have been decided that human boy will be our next target... for the next meal... " the leader said, with a hissing expression on his face

Judai, was shocked in horror when the leader was looking at him. But Larmina defended him, said " I wont let you to touch him, you bastards! "

" Really?... you should tried to protect that human being? What a pity you are... " the leader said with amusement and he ordered to the members " Finished her off! "

The dark werewolves were started to charged an attack against Larmina, who was still defending Judai from behind. She turned to him, told " Just get out of here, Judai-san. "

" But... I can't! I won't leave without you, Carrina-sama. " Judai protested

" Just go, now! " Larmina told him

" But... I can't! " Judai protested

" Sis was right, we have to get out of here so that there will be no risks for you to be involved in this dangerous fight. " Desirus urged him

" Just get out of here, I'll be fine. " Larmina said to him

" But... " Judai uttered, deepened worried on his face, trying to pulled her off

But a moment of sudden, someone attacked the dark werewolves behind from their backs, hitted so hardly and then they fell down on the ground.

The leader of the Dark werewolves, shocked in surprised when he saw all of the members were fall down on the ground, then he recognized the sound " I knew that sound... "

Then, the one who attacked the dark werewolves, went out of the shadows, was revealed to be no other than, the alien shape shifter killer of Derry, Maine, named Pennywise the killer clown, also by his real name " It " (came from the novel and the movie of the same name).

Larmina said " So, it was you... the alien shape shifter killer, It. "

" No way... is he was truly real? " Judai wondered in surprise

" You will gonna pay for this! " the leader shouted, trying to attacked him

But Pennywise used his major attack to knocked him down on the ground. After he hitted the leader, he turned to the three, said with an evil amusement " Well, Well. I never thought that you will came here in Derry all along, Countess Larmina De Blacken. "

" I guess you haven't changed at all for all these years that you have been killed so many people in here. I been heard that you are seeking revenge on someone who did that to you. " Larmina said

" Yes, those pesky human beings... I will make sure that they will gonna pay... for what they did. " Pennywise said

" _Don't think that he was referring to the members of the Losers Club a long time ago? But why he wanted to seek revenge against them? _" Judai thought on his mind

" I see about it. So, what are you doing around here in this mountain forest this time? " Larmina asked

" As you can see, those pesky dark werewolves were really quite disgusting after all, since they had searched for a new human being target. So that's why I came here to destroyed them of course. " Pennywise said in response

" And now what you will gonna do? " Larmina asked

He released his weapon, said with evil amusement " To killed that human being of course. "

" What? No way! I won't let you to killed anyone. " Larmina shouted

" It was little too late for you " Pennywise said

" Say what?! " Larmina asked in a surprise manner

He get a poisoned needle from his pocket, then he quickly throwed at Judai, hitted on the arm, making him to be paralyzed, fell kneel down on the ground.

Larmina, was shocked, said with anger at Pennywise " Why you... "

" Your beloved lover will be died in a few minutes before the full bloody red moon will appeared at exactly midnight. So, bye! bye! Vampire Countess Larmina. " Pennywise said, and he vanished away from their sights

Larmina, went to his aid, helding him on both of her arms, and Desirus removed the poisonous needle on his arm. Lot of red blood came out.

" Judai-san, just hanged on, I won't let Pennywise to be succeed. " Larmina said to him

" So, now what, Sis? What should we do? We need to find a cure to healed him. " Desirus asked

Judai, was almost out of breath, and his body was completely unmovable just like a frozen statue.

" Just hanged on, I need to find a cure that it will healed you, don't worry. I won't let you to died. " Larmina said to him

" The full bloody red moon will be come out soon, Sis. We need to get hurry or else he will be died for good. " Desirus said in a rush

Then, she hold him on both of her arms, stand up, tried to get out to find the cure, but the leader of the dark werewolves, was stand up again from knocking down by Pennywise, saw them that they are trying to run away, using his super speed, to knocked them down on the ground.

The leader laughed, and said " Do you think that you can run away that easily? It was too useless. "

Larmina, can't able to move faster because of the attack, saw in shocked that he was fell lying on the ground, went to his aid, holding him in both of her hands, said " Just hang in there, Judai-san. Don't worry, I need to find a cu-"

But Judai, was became terribly unmovable, pleaded to her, holding her hand against his, said " Carrina-sama... there is no need to find it... "

" But then... what should I do in order to saved you? I can't let you died just like this! " Larmina asked, in a pleading manner

" Just drink my blood... please.. " Judai told her

" What?! I will drink your blood?! No, that's was not necessary. I won't let you to died... just like in the past when Mino-sama sacrificed his life just to saved me. I will never do that the same way again... please... " Larmina pleaded

" this is the only way... to make you stronger and powerful... to fight against other immortal creatures just like them. I'll be fine. " Judai said

" But... I can't... " Larmina uttered, her facial expression was still in a pleading manner

" I guess he got the point, Sis. We have no other choice but to followed. I know that it was hard for you that you had sucked your first love's blood from before, when he was about to out of breath. We, vampires don't stand a chance against losing to a someone. " Desirus told her

She recalled on her mind about when she sucked Mino's blood, when he was about to out of breath_. _After she recalled it, she thought on herself " _If I wanted to make the same thing in the past, then... now... I will do the same thing, in order to make me stronger... and to never lose to anyone else... I will be.. I have to... I wanted to become a fair vampire forever... for eternity!! "_

And that very moment, she sucked his blood from his neck, and drinks it. And so, she transformed into her second vampire form. When the leader of the dark werewolves saw it, he was shocked in horror " No way! It can't be!! "

And then, the full bloody red moon had finally appeared in the night sky. Back at Japan, Tom, Jerry, Tuffy and Sho were watching the moon at the outside of the house.

" _I hope Master Judai was okay in there... _" Jerry thought on his mind

Return back at the mountain forest, Larmina, transformed into her second vampire form, attacked the leader of the dark werewolves, with her strong speed and attack ability and she easily knocks him on the ground for the second time.

" You won't ever underestimate me, as the royal member of the vampire clan. " she said to him, with a little mad expression on her face

And so, the leader and the other members were retreated away, back to their lair. After they had left, she reversed back to her original form, then she went to Judai, holding him on both of her arms.

" Judai-san... forgive me... I let you totally involved in this... I'm so sorry... " Larmina said, with a tearful expression on her face

" I guess we should bring him to the hospital for healing recovery. I still have the cure for anti venom. " Desirus said to her

" Thanks, Brother. " Larmina responded

And so, the two vampire siblings bring him to the hospital, for some healing recovery.

The next morning, in Japan, when Jerry was almost getting prepared to get to work, but suddenly Asuka arrives in. When he turned to her, said in a surprise manner " Oh, it was you, Asuka-san. So, what are you doing here anyway? "

" Getting to work today? "

" Yeah, it is. And the... what's did you bring here anyway? "

" Is Judai had been contacted you last night? "

" Uh... no, he had called me from a night ago. But why? " with a curiosity on his face

" He called me last morning, told me that he will be graduating next month. But later that night, I tried to called him but he doesn't replied. "

" I see. I hope my master was okay in there... with no harm. "

But a moment of sudden, Kindaichi arrives in, in a panicked manner, said " Jerry-san! big bad news!! "

" Bad news? What is it? " Jerry asked, with curiosity

" Judai-san was at the American Hospital last night, getting attacked by a poisonous disease. " Kindaichi responded

" Say what?! " both Jerry and Asuka were shocked in surprised

Back at the hospital, Judai, was still not awake, with Carrina by his side along with Desirus, who was standing in the wall.

" I hope he will awake soon... " looks at him

But a moment of seconds, Judai began to opened his eyes once again, saw Carrina was on his side, delighted when she sees him.

" I'm so glad that you are finally awake again, Judai-san. " Carrina said, with delightment

" It was all thanks to the anti venom that I have with. " Desirus said

" Where.. am... I? " Judai wondered in curiosity, asking her

**Now a new beginning dark threat had been started that the dark werewolves were targeting Judai, for their next dinner but however, It or also known as Pennywise the killer clown, intervenes in, strike Judai, by a poisonous needle, in order to make him unmovable. When Pennywise had left away, the leader of the dark werewolves tried to seize but Judai urged her to drink his blood, despite her protests, knowing that she had drinked Mino's blood from the past. Encourage by her younger brother, she successfully knocked down the leader of the dark werewolves, making them to retreat away. After they retreat away, they brought him to the hospital for healing recovery, but luckily Desirus, has the cure of anti venom. On the other hand, the news of Judai's immediant illness, was reached to both Jerry and Asuka, shocked in surprised.**

**Will their immortal love relationship will continue to arise? Or there is an another threat will occurred?**

**Find Out**

**In the Next Chapter**

**Chapter 6 - Truth To Be Told (Judai's Return To Japan)**

**Don't Miss It!**

**" Don't ever easily to be give up on everything because there is someone who has believe in you always, in every trials, challenges and difficulties. That's is one of the strongest things in a love relationship. "**

**\- Judai (Jaden) Yuki**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Truth To Be Told (Judai's Return To Japan)

In the previous chapter, Jerry and Syrus sensed the upcoming full red blood moon tomorrow night. That very moment, Tom rushed to them, tell the shocking news that Jaden was already engaged to Carrina. Despite their fear for his safety, Jerry told him to never go out at night. The next day, Carrina brings him to the city of Derry, Maine, to explored in the top of the mountain. But their fun hiking was been interrupted by the dark werewolves, whom they selected Jaden as their next target. However, the alien shape shifter killer of Derry, Maine named Pennywise the clown, goes by his real name " It " intervenes in, attacking both of them in process and he attacked Jaden by using a poisoned needle and he left away. As It left away, the dark werewolves are trying to attacked them. In that very moment, he asked Carrina to drink few of his blood, in order to make her stronger, despite her protests, because of what she had did the same way to her first love, Mino Del Valle. No other choice, she followed of what he had said, sucked up few of his blood, making her stronger than ever and she defeated the dark werewolves. After the battle, the two siblings brings him to the hospital, but luckily Desirus has the anti venom medicine to healed him, to avoid him to transformed into a vampire. The news of his sudden illness was reached to Jerry and Alexis, through Kindaichi, were shocked in surprised. That's how they are started to feel anxious and worriedness for his safety.

Will their immortal love relationship will go on as possible or there is some huge rift in order to separate them, just like what happened in the past two centuries ago? Will Jerry, Tom, Syrus, Alexis and the others can able to dealed the difficult situation of Jaden and his love relationship with Carrina (Larmina)?

Find Out

In the waiting shed, Sho along with Johan were waiting for the bus to arrived, to go in their workplace. Suddenly, Sho's cellphone was ringing loudly.

" Um, Sho-kun. Your cellphone is ringing. "

" Okay, come and get it. "

He gets from his pocket and he opened it and he dialed his phone then he asked " Hello, who is this? "

It was the voice of Tom was calling him.

" Sho-san! I got some bad news for you! " he shouted

" bad news? What is all about? " Sho asked

" Judai-san was in the American Hospital last night due to an unknown serious illness. " Tom replied

" Say what?! Aniki was in the hospital?! But how it was happened? " Sho asked, with a panicked expression on his face

" I'm not so sure. Jerry tried to contact his auntie who was there, living in America, to asked if his condition was stable. He was doing right now so that we need to make sure that Judai-san was safe. Just tell Manjoume-san and the others of what happened to him. " Tom replied

" Okay, we will, Tom-kun. Just called me back anytime. " Sho said

" Okay then, Sho-san. " Tom said

And the call ended. Sho put his cellphone back on his pocket.

" Judai was in the hospital in America? It doesn't make sense that it will happened to him just like that. "

" I guess I was feeling so very worried for Aniki. I think we should tell to Manjoume-san and the others about this shocking news. "

" Well, okay. We are all worried for his safety. I'm sure that he was feeling alright in there. "

" Let's go, Johan. "

" Sure thing, Marufuji-san. "

And the two leave the place, going to their hangout house, where they spend time together. As they arrived in at the place, the two tell to Manjoume and the others of about Judai's immediant illness. After that, they were shocked in grief of what they had said.

" No joke, it was really true? " Kenzan asked, in a panicked expression on his face

" Yes, Tom-kun had called me this morning and so that's why we came here to tell this to you guys of what happened to Aniki. " Sho said in response

" Ugh, great... he had never really listen to me of what I warned to him from before. He was keeping on love relationship with that vampire countess. " Manjoume said, with a grumpy expression

" So, now what? I guess we are so very worried for Judai right now. If we don't make a move, his life will be at terrible risk. " Fubuki asked

" Any news from Tom-san and Jerry-san? " Misawa asked Sho

" No, not yet. They have been tried to contact his relative from America, so that they might asked him if he was okay. Only have to do is to wait for the response. " Sho answered

But that very moment, Sho's cellphone was ringing on his pocket.

" I'll get it " Sho said

And he picked up his cellphone and he dialed the phone number. A few seconds later, Jerry was the one who answered on the phone " Sho-san, what's up? "

" Ahh... Jerry-kun. Did you contact his relative from America? " Sho asked

" Yes, I asked her if Master Judai-san was safe and she said that she was in a comfortable state. His illness was fade away. " Jerry answered

" Really? It was? Wow, thanks goodness. " Sho said, with good relief

" Can I called him for a second? " Manjoume requested

" Sure thing, Manjoume-san. " Sho said

He handled Sho's cellphone to him.

" Hello, Jerry-san? " Manjoume called

" Oh, it was you, Manjoume-san. So, is there's anything that you will gonna asked me with? Good news is Master Judai-san was finally stable his condition. " Jerry answered

" Okay, we finally knew that, Jerry-san. But I need to speaked with him for a minute. I need to asked him about something. " Manjoume said

" Um, Manjoume-san... I think he was stayed in the hospital for one day. He doesn't have time to called for this moment. He needs some long rest. His auntie told me that a while ago. " Jerry said to him

" Oh, I doubt that... " Manjoume said, with a doubtful expression on his face

" Oh, I got a huge shocking news for all of you. I think Sho-san knows about that. " Jerry said

" Huh? What do you mean by that, Jerry-san? " Manjoume asked, with curiosity

He deep sigh breathly, and he said " Master Judai-san was already engaged to Carrina-san... I mean... the vampire countess, Larmina. "

And everyone were shocked in horror of what Jerry said.

" What did you just say?! He was already engaged to that vampire countess?! But... that's was too sudden! " Manjoume asked in a surprise manner

" I guess I was trying to tell him about that.. but I don't want to get angry at him so he won't make him upset. His parents never knows about this but when he comes back home here, then we can might asked him of the reason why he wanted to engaged with her. " Jerry said in response

" Okay then, Jerry-san. Just contact us anytime if he was helding back home. " Manjoume said to him

" I will, Manjoume-san. Bye " Jerry said

" Bye, Jerry-san. " Manjoume said

The call ended and he returned the cellphone to Sho.

" This is so very disgracious than ever... he was totally a stupid jerk. He had never been listen to me of what I warned him to. " Manjoume said, with a mad grumpy expression on his face

" It doesn't make sense. What if his parents will discovered it and they planned to separate them? This is gonna be more risky that we expected. " Kenzan asked

" Love is more like a strong force that you will never pushed back from behind. " Fubuki stated

" Well, only have to do is to wait for him to get back home here and then we should asked him about that. " Misawa said

" I hope his parents never knows about this... even his father was very strictful when it's comes to love relationship matters. " Johan said, with a little doubtful expression on his face

" His father was very strict? " Kenzan asked

" Yes, actually his father was actually the new descendent of Mr Robert Del Valle, a well known monster killer. He hates immortal creatures mostly vampires and he wanted to eliminated them at all cost. But however his son and the only child, Mino was in a love relationship with Countess Larmina in the middle of 19th century however he died when he tried to protect her from the arrow shot. Before he dies, he had promised to her that his love for her will be forever eternally until in the next future. " Johan stated

" What a tragic love story... " Fubuki uttered, in an upset manner

" After he died, there was a rumor that she was already engaged to a fellow royal vampire and she lived for a hundred years however... as she lives with her immortal vampire husband, her love will be still on the one who had gave up his life just for her, which it was no other than her true love, Mino. " Johan stated

" Now you guess it, Mino Del Valle have the same resemblance with Judai. But I'm not sure if they are matched with each other or there's something else... " Misawa said, in a thoughtful manner

" I hope everything will be alright as the days goes by... " Sho uttered, looked at the window, watching at the blue skies

Back in America, the next day, Judai was discharged from the hospital, thanks to Desirus who have the anti venom medicine, that prevents him to transformed into a vampire. The next month later, the graduation day has comes. All of the students were excited because they are ready to graduate. Judai, on the other hand, is feeling excited than ever seems because he will gonna get his first scholarship. Before his name was been called on stage, Carrina approached to him, said with a loving smile " Congratulations, I'm so very proud of you. I never thought that you will be graduated of all a sudden. "

" It was all thanks to your efforts, Carrina-sama. After all, you are the trusted immortal creature that I ever met with. " did the same way as she did

" Oh, I guess your name has been called on stage. Go ahead. "

And he went on the stage, to received his first ever scholarship. Everyone were happily clapped of what they have witnessed, as he gave a graduation speech. After the graduation ceremony, his American friends Mark, Lester and Kopper approached to him.

" Aww... you will gonna get back to your country? " Mark asked

" Yes, I will showed this to my friends and to my parents. I hope that they will be so thrilled. " Judai said in response

" So, what you will gonna do next? When you... come back to your country? " Kopper asked

" To continue to become the strongest professional duelist and to become the next king of games. That's was my ultimate goal. " Judai said

" I love your strong passion and spirit when it's comes to just like that. " Lester said

" So, shall we met again someday? I think we should chat in the internet if we have some time to do. " Mark asked

" Sure thing " Judai said

Suddenly, Mercier approached to him.

" Um, Mr Judai. " he said

" Yes, what is it, Mercier-san? " Judai asked

" Um, Sorry for what I have done to you from before. I hope that you can able to forgive me. I was been so selfish and stubborn to myself. " Mercier apologize

" It was okay, I have forgiven you. " Judai said

" Really? " Mercier asked

" Of course it was, I wanted to be stayed positive and to be fair to others. I don't want to blame them just for what they did. I'm sure we can be fast friends then, okay? " Judai said, with a happy smile on his face

" Sure thing. I hope that we met each other again someday. " Mercier said

" You too " Judai said

And the two are finally making good amends with each other. A moment of seconds, Carrina approached to them.

" Miss Carrina, so... what is your next plan? I guess your work was finally done here. " Lester asked

" We are all gonna miss you so much. Thanks a lot... for everything. " Kopper said

" No problem at all " Carrina said, with a smile then she turned her head to Judai, said " Time to go now. We are gonna be late for your flight. "

" Sure thing, Carrina-sama. " Judai said

And so Judai bid farewell to his American friends and he came along with Carrina, to go back to Japan. Before they leave, his auntie Maye brought some boxes of souvenirs, for his close friends.

" Just stay well, Judai-kun. I hope that your parents will never get being so very worried about you. After all, you have finally graduated here. " Maye told him

" I'll be fine really, auntie. After all, I have explored everything a lot of places here, thanks to Carrina-sama. I'll be come back here if I have more much time to spend with and I will bring my friends here including Tom and Jerry to introduce you as well. " Judai said

" You are the same old Judai I ever have with. Be careful when you get back to your country, okay? " Maye told him

" I will, auntie, you too. " Judai said

The two shared a family hug then after that Maye turned to Carrina, told her " Just take care of my nephew, okay? "

" I will, Miss Maye. " Carrina responded

And then they are departed back to Japan. Upon reaching to Tokyo International Airport, the two are walked on the way to the entrance door.

" Your country have been changed a lot for a hundred of years. "

" Is because due to some innovation and improvement of technologies across the country, to make lives of other people easier and comfortable. "

" Oh, I see about it. "

" So, shall I introduced you to my closest friends? "

" Sure thing "

When they reached out of the entrance door of the airport, Tom, Jerry and the others are shouted together " Welcome back!! " with a huge banner on it.

" Woah! You guys! I never know that you planning a welcome surprise for me. " Judai said, in a surprise manner

" Welcome back home, Aniki. " Sho said

" Thanks, Sho. " Judai said

Tom and Jerry approached to him.

" Welcome back home, Judai-san. We are totally missed you a lot. " Tom said

" Me too, Tom-kun. " Judai said

" So, how was the long vacation trip in America, Master? " Jerry asked

" I will explained that later at the house. So, is my parents will came here? " Judai responded

" They will come back home before dinner time. So, we are the only ones who can fetch you up here. " Jerry said

" Oh, yeah... oh, by the way guys, I would like to introduce Carrina-sama, the woman whom I been got engaged with. And now, we are planning to have our own wedding celebration. " Judai said, introduced her to them

" It was a pleasure to meet you all. " Carrina greeted

But they went silent in mood of what he had said.

" Uh, guys... what's the matter? Why you are not so happy? " Judai asked, with curiosity in confusion

" Um, Judai-san. I think we should wanna speak to you for a privacy... at the hangout house. " Tom said

" Oh, okay... " Judai said, muttered

The group went to the hangout house. Carrina, was waiting at the outside of the garage backyard, standing at the post stand. At the inside, everyone were gathered around, satted on the sofa. All of them were paying attention, facing Judai.

" So, guys. Is there's something that you need to asked me about with? " he asked

Manjoume, stand up from the sofa, smashed his hand on the table, asked with anger expression " Are you really out of your mind, Judai?!! "

" Manjoume... what do you mean? " Judai asked, with curiosity

" Why are you keeping hanged out with her? You didn't tell to us that you had been engaged to that vampire countess in all of a sudden. Have you never have a sense of tactics?! " Manjoume asked, with anger on his face

" Manjoume-san, calm down. We don't want any of us to get fight with each other. " Misawa told him

And his anger cooled down and he sat back on the sofa.

" Sorry, guys. I didn't tell about that so earlier... about my secret engagement to her. That's why I only tell to Tom, Jerry and Sho about that last time. " Judai apologize

" Do you know what's that means to you, Judai? " Misawa asked

" Huh? What do you mean by that? " Judai asked, with confusion on his face

" Last time, your parents are finally already know about your secret engagement with her. " Johan said in response

" What?! They know about my secret engagement with Carrina-sama?! But... " Judai asked, with a shocking expression on his face

" I'm afraid that your father might separate you and that vampire countess... is because that of what she did to you after she had left you before your arrange marriage 6 years ago. That's was explains why your parents were getting so very worried about your safety, when you get involved with the vampires just like what happened from before when you been attacked by those pure blooded ones so that's your parents planned to separate the two of you so that... there will be no danger or threat that might happened to you, just like from before. " Misawa stated

He hold his engagement ring necklace, through his hand, nodded his head, paused for a moment.

" Master Judai-san? " Jerry asked

After a few seconds, he responded, with strong emotions " No! I won't ever to get separated with her! Before, they planned to arranged me and now they are planning to separate me from her! I can't allowed it! Even though she made a huge mistake to me from before, I still accepted her again, with all my heart and soul even though that she was just an ordinary immortal creature. There's nothing gonna happened to me. My parents forced me the thing that they wanted for me... for my own future, but I wanted to be with her... just even once. I don't want to ended up being grounded the whole time. "

" I understand of what you have truly feel for her, Judai. But do you think that your father will accepted her again that way? " Kenzan asked

Then, he gets upset at this moment, nodded his head.

" I know that's was hard for you, but... I think your parents make this just for your own sake. We never thought that it will might happened that way. " Tom said to him

" Tell to them about the whole truth so that there will be no heated argument between with each other family members. Remember, you are their only future, Master. " Jerry told him

" I guess Jerry-kun got the point there. You should confessed to them of what you will gonna say with or else it might be too late to turn back. " Sho said

But Judai didn't say anything, still upset. That very moment, Carrina went in. She approached to them, asked " Is everything was okay? "

" Yeah, we're okay, Carrina-san. " Jerry responded

When she noticed Judai was being upset, she went to him, asked with a little worriedness " Um, Are you alright? "

He turned his head to her, said " Yes, I'm fine, really. "

" I guess you are getting upset. Is something wrong? " Carrina asked

" It was nothing, Carrina-sama. I was getting a little bit tired and exhausted from the trip back here from America. " Judai said in response

" Oh, I see. But... I need to say to you something. " Carrina said

" Yes, what is it? " Judai asked

" Well, you see... I'm afraid that I will go back to my fellow vampire clan. I can't stayed here for longer. " Carrina said in response

" What?! You will going back? But why? " Judai asked

" As you can see... my older sister Marga ordered all of our fellow vampires to attended some important meetings in every far away places and to killed every creatures along the way. If I don't obeyed every orders, she will gonna beheaded me. " Carrina said

Tom, Jerry and the others were shocked in horror of what she had said to him.

" You will gonna leave here?... But I can't allowed it!! " Judai asked, as he stand up from the sofa, facing her

She tapped both of her hands in his shoulder, said to him " I'm so sorry, Judai. I have no other choice but to followed the order. If I did, my life will be over. If you are going to come with me, you will be in danger once again just like from before. I won't let you to be involved once again. "

" You telling me that you won't returned back here again and you trying to leave me again just like from before? You have promised to me that you won't do reckless things to me ever again and now you tried to broke it again. Have you never been cared for me?! " Judai asked, with anger expression

" Listen, I'll have been truly care for you because I don't want to let you to get involved in some dangerous situations. So that's why I doing this just for your own safety. " Carrina said

" You are going away because of my own sake? Just let me to come with you in your mission even my own life that I will take away with and to run away together, far away from dangers. I won't lose you by my side always... please... " Judai pleaded

" Master! " Jerry shouted

" I thinked he was so very serious about this. " Misawa said

" Aniki... " Sho uttered

He hold her hand, tightly. The two are looking at each other, in different facial expressions. After a few minutes later, she let his hand away from her then she tried to walked away.

" Wait! Carrina-sama! Don't ever do this to me again. " Judai said, with strong emotions

She turned to him, said, with a saddened expression " Please forgive me, Judai. I know it was hard for both of us to stayed together for longer but I have promised to you that I will returned back if I will survive, I swear. Goodbye, my beloved. "

As she tried to walked away, Judai runs to her, pulled her hand tightly.

" please... don't ever do this to me... please. Just let me to come with you... please... Carrina-sama... please. " Judai said, with a pleading on his eyes

Tom, Jerry and the others were in silent had no other choice but to watched them.

" Judai... I... " Carrina uttered

But suddenly, the door was opened and his father came in, making the others were shocked in surprised including Judai as well.

" Dad? Why are you came here? " Judai asked with curiosity

" Oh no... this is not so good. " Tom said in a low tone manner

When his father saw the sight of the engagement ring necklace that he weared on his neck, he began to rageous at him and then he snatched away from him, making the others were shocked in surprised.

" Dad! " Judai shouted

And he turned to Carrina, with a slight rageous on his face, making her to wondered in curiosity. After a few seconds, he turned back to Judai, asked " son, what's is the meaning of this, ha?! You are been secretly engaged to that vampiress? How many times did I tell you that you will never see her again because of what she had did to you before your arranged marriage? "

" Dad, listen. It was almost in the past. I have accepted her once again despite of what she did to me. And that's how I loved her so much with all my heart and soul. She will never do anything harmed to anyone. Just let me to go with her, Dad, please... " Judai pleaded

" Judai... " Carrina uttered, looked at him

" I don't want to hear of your excuses. We are so very worried about your safety in America. Aunt Maye told me everything of what happened from last month. You have been disobeyed me. From this day forward, you never go out with her ever again! " his dad told him

Tom, Jerry and the students were surprised in shocked of what he said.

" No kidding... he planned to separate them?! " Fubuki wondered in surprise manner

" Just I expected with... " Johan uttered, with a slow sigh

" Wait, dad! That's was not necessary to do this! " Judai protested

" That's an order, got that?! Now, get in the car and we should held back home. " his dad told him

" But, dad... I... " Judai uttered

" Go, now!! " his dad shouted, with anger on his face

No other choice, he obeyed of what his dad said. Before he leaves, he turned his back to Carrina, asked " Promised to me that you will returned back here, okay? "

" I will, Judai. I promise. "

And he leaves the house. Before he went out, Mr Yuki told her " Don't ever get near to my son ever again, okay? Just go home and leave and don't ever go back here again, got that?! "

Carrina nodded of what he told her and he left away. The others were watching, in lonely expressions.

" Poor Aniki... " Sho uttered

" So, now what? any plans? " Manjoume asked

" I guess it was happened again just like in the past. " Johan said

Then, his dad called Tom and Jerry, shouted " Tom! Jerry! We should held back home! "

" Okay, Mr Yuki. " Jerry responded then he turned to Sho and the others, asked "So,shall we meet up again tomorrow? "

" Sure thing, Jerry-kun. " Kenzan said

" Be careful and just take care of Judai. " Johan told them

" We will, Johan. " Tom said

" I'll come with you guys. " Sho said to Tom and Jerry

" What?! Are you kidding?! " Manjoume asked

" Of course not, I will gonna stayed with them by the night. I don't want to make Aniki to get upset and lonely just like that. I will come back here if I could. " Sho said

" Okay! Okay! You go ahead, and be careful in there. Your brother might getting worried about you. " Fubuki shouted, told him

" I will " Sho said

And Sho came along with Tom and Jerry, to stayed at the mansion house of Yukis.

" I hope everything will gonna be okay... " Johan uttered

But Carrina, placed her hand to her chest, felt in her heart that she will never let Judai go because she still believes in her heart and mind that she truly loves him so much, despite of the orders from her own older sister and his father, in order to get avoid him from dangers, then she thought on her mind "_ What should I do now? My heart is telling me that I will never let go of him... what's this? Is this is the feeling of being separated from __him again just like from the past, when I was with Mino-san... no.. it should won't ever happened that again... how I fight this feeling? How should I win him back again? How?! How?! How__?! _" and her tears fall from her eyes

The other students were started felt sympathize towards her, because they knew that she still loves Judai despite of the difficult situation for both of them.

" Poor vampiress.." Kenzan uttered

" She still have truly cared for Judai... for real. " Misawa said

" Love is always a matter of a problem. " Fubuki stated

And so, she left the house and she going back to her home lair in the forest. When she arrived back home, she was been arrested, by the order of her older sister, and put her in the prison jail, despite Desirus' protests, because due to disobedience and treachery. Later at the trial room, Queen Marga declared Larmina will be sentenced her to be beheaded but however one of the oldest vampire elder, named Kishe, stepped in and he said to Marga " Your Highness, just give her an another chance. There is some other way better than to be beheaded. "

One of Larmina's close friends named Maisy, said " I guess the elder was right, Your Highness. Your sister didn't do anything wrong. Just set her free. "

The queen deep sigh and said " Well, fine with me then. I will set her free but she will be banished away from our kingdom and I ordered all of people that don't ever mentioned or written her name ever again or else I will killed if someone disobeyed my order, do you understand? "

" Yes, Your Highness. " all of the vampires said together

And so, Larmina was released from the prison jail but the knight told her to leave the kingdom. She was very upset about the order, but she followed of what her older sister said. However her younger brother Desirus along with Elder Kishe, Maisy, and the other vampires wanted to come with her instead of staying and to be beheaded, because they knew that she was the rightful ruler for them, rather than her older sister Marga. And so, they secretly leaved the kingdom without knowing from the queen.

On the other hand, Marga was standing, looking at the window. Suddenly, a vampire spy came in, kneeled down before her, said " Your Highness "

She turned her back, asked " So, any informations did you bring? "

" Yes, Your Highness. I have been heard that your sister's ex human lover was getting so much lonely and desperate because his father told that he will get separated from her because you have been told her that she will come back here in order to accomplish the mission order of what you have said with. "

" That's sounds to hear that news... what a pity that human being was... My sister no longer loves him after all. "

" So, now what's your plan? "

" There will be a bloody sacrifice ritual by tomorrow night. I will captured that human boy and I will make him as my future husband by making an indecent proposal. This is my only chance that I have to make with for all those years... to make him belongs to my hands. "

" Okay, I will obeyed as you wished me to, Your Highness. "

She smiled with an evil amusement grin on her face.

Meanwhile at the mansion house, Tom, Jerry and Sho were trying to talked to him but they failed because he can't able to get sleep, still sad and desperate because his father never allowed him to see Carrina again. It was raining at the outside of the house.

" Poor Aniki... he still miss Carrina-san a lot. " Sho said

" He couldn't forget her all along despite his dad never allowed him to see her again. " Tom said

" I think we should let him for this moment. His mind doesn't getting straight well. This is the third time I have seen Master Judai-san was getting so much lonely and upset. " Jerry stated

" Oh, by the way, did you secretly kept the engagement ring necklace that Mr Yuki told to you that you will thrown it away into the well at the back of the garage? " Tom asked

" Yes, I kept it at the mouse hole in the cabinet. Nibbles will be guarding it. I don't want to throw away those most precious things that it was belongs to Master Judai-san. I will returned back just in case when his parents are away. " Jerry said in response

" That's sounds a good strategy, Jerry-san. I do really like your thinking skills that much. We have to make Aniki returned back to his old normal headstrong and cheerful self just like he did from before. " Sho said

" Yeah, we will make him happy go lucky guy once again. " Tom said

Suddenly, Jerry's cellphone was ringing on his pocket.

" Oh, I will get it. " Jerry said

He get his cellphone and he opened it.

" Hello? " Jerry asked

The voice of Asuka was heard on the phone.

" Hey, Jerry-san. It's me. " she responded

" Asuka-san?! Why you have been called this time? " Jerry asked in a surprise manner

" Well... is Judai was there? I wanted to speak with him for a minute? " Asuka asked

" Um, Asuka-san. I think he was not feeling well today. " Jerry answered

" Huh? Why not? Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I wanted to asked him if he was okay. " Asuka asked

" It was because that one of his closest friend from America was leaving away for a month. So that's why he doesn't feel so well yet. But don't need to be worried, we will handled him at the mansion house. His parents are getting totally mad at him a hour ago because of his disobedience. " Jerry answered

" Oh, I get it now. So, shall we meet up tomorrow at the cafe shop? I have lot of things that I need to tell with. If so, just bring Judai just in case. " Asuka said

" Okay, we will but we will tried to asked him if he was willing to come tomorrow. " Jerry said

" But don't tell to him that I called you tonight, okay? " Asuka told him

" I will, Asuka-san. Bye. " Jerry said

" You too. Stay well. " Asuka said

And he put back his cellphone on his pocket.

" I hope that Asuka-san never finds out that Aniki was getting lonely and upset because his dad told him to never see his former fiancee ever again. I think we should keep it in a secret. " Jerry said to them

" I agree to that " Sho said

" Me too, pal " Tom said

But then, Mrs Yuki called them out " You guys get to sleep. It was already pass 10:30 o clock pm. "

" We will, Mrs Yuki. " Jerry answered and he said to Judai " Master, we need to get to sleep. Your mom told us. "

" I will passed you guys later. Just go ahead at upstairs. " Judai answered

" Okay, suit yourself. " Tom said

And the three went upstairs, to get some sleep while Judai was still sat down on the grasses, soaking at the rain.

A hour later, he still never get back inside despite that everyone in the whole house was getting fall asleep. He never stopped thinking about Carrina because she was the only immortal creature whom he can depend on to.

" I miss you a lot... " and his tears were falling from his eyes

And he clutched himself. But that very moment, Queen Marga appeared before him, said with amusement " What a pity you are... you still missed my sister a lot, haven't you? "

Surprised by her voice, he turned his back and he stand up, facing her, said in a surprise manner " It was you, Marga... why are you doing here? "

" Well, you can still remember me at all from the first moment that we met each other 4 years ago. You have changed a lot through all those years, representative of Duel Academia, Mr Judai Yuki? "

" What do you want something this time, Marga? I still remember of what you have done to me from before. "

" Oh... I still remember that. But I have a shocking news that I need to tell you. "

" What's it? "

" My sister was banished away from the vampire kingdom. "

" What?! she banished away?! "

" Yes, because it was her fault that she returned back here so that she wanted to be with you again. So that's why I tried to punish her... for all those things that she had done. It all happens because of you! "

" You tried to punish her?! Is that the reason why she cannot stayed here for longer? "

" As the ruler of all vampires, every vampires should be punished on those who disobeyed my orders and rules. That's the way of being an immortal vampire ruler and besides mortal human beings just like you don't dealed with them. So that's why I banished my sister so that she will never see you again and to forget about you forever. "

" Carrina-sama will never forget me. She promised to me that she will came back if she survived. After all, she will never betrayed me just like from the past. "

" Oh, is that so? Well, let's settled this in a hard way. " with a wicked amusement on her face

" Say what?! "

" I will let you to choose one of the two choices: to marry me or to died in the depths of flames? "

" Hold on, what's the meaning of this, Marga? Are you asking me that... "

" Yes, I will make you as my husband so that you and I will rule together and to offer your precious life to me, to become an immortal blooded vampire. So that's why I came here to captured you. So, choose wisely. "

" I will never married someone a ruthless and evil vampire just like you! I will rather to died, to be with Carrina-sama, the only immortal vampire that I loved with. "

" Oh... are you not feared of death, aren't you, Judai Yuki? What a tough and brave guy you are. But don't ever mentioned my sister's name ever again. Well then, I will make this the hard way as I did to you from before. " with an evil grin on her face

" No way... you are trying to... "

On the farther distance, Nibbles, who was behind on the wall, watching of what happened.

" No way... Judai-san was been attacked by that vampire ruler?! "

And he kept watching from behind.

She stepped forward to him, pulling him to her, by force and she tried to sexually assaulted him.

" Just think wisely, to marry me or to died in the depths of flames. If you don't, I will keep on torturing you just like the same way I did from before. "

" Don't make me do this... " with a pleading expression on his face

" Trying to fight back yourself? I will never let you escaped from me as long you give the final answer. "

Being confused in panic, he thinks on his mind if he gives up to her. His close friends, his parents and even Carrina as well, will he never see them again, to stayed in the dark world of blooded vampires. And after that, he answered " Okay, I finally give up. "

" Oh, is that so? Is that your final answer? "

" Yes, but please don't killed my family and my closest friends. I have finally offered my life to you. I'll accepted anything as you asked me to. "

She laughed with evil amusement, said " Really? What a brave young man you are, well then, you should come with me then, the bloody sacrifice ritual will be started by tomorrow night and our... bloody marriage. "

And so, she secretly takes Judai away. Nibbles, was shocked in horror of what he saw and then he rushed back to Jerry to tell what happened.

" Jerry! Jerry! Wake up! "

" Ugh, what's now, Nibbles? I'm trying to asleep here. Just go back in your bed. "

" Judai-san was been secretly kidnapped by the queen of the vampires, Marga. "

" Say what?! " as he rose up from the bed, asked " Is that really true? "

" Yes, I have witnessed of what happened. That evil queen asked him about of a... offering... or something... "

" This is not so good... contact Tom and the others immediately. This is a big threat that I expected to. His premonition was about to rise one by one. "

" Got it, Jerry. "

And Nibbles went out of the room.

On the other hand, Julia was walking on the forest mountain, sensed the upcoming danger and she feels in her mind that Judai was in brink of danger and so she rushed quickly out of the forest in order to rescued him.

**Now that Judai was returned back home to Japan, his return was not so happy as usual as his friends asked him about the sudden engagement to Carrina and his father's plan to separate them. And so, a huge rift was blocked in, making the two separated from each other. Carrina, on the other hand, feels that she will never let abandoned him because of her sister's order. When she returned back home, she was been punished by Marga due to disobedience and be beheaded. But due to some statements from the fellow vampires that she should be released, and so she was ordered to be banished from the vampire kingdom. And so, her secret evil obsession plan to Judai was started. She secretly visit him at the outside of the house, forcing him to choose only one choice: to marry her or to died. Fear for his family, close friends and even Carrina's safeties, he gave himself up to married her. No one witnessed the whole scene with the exception of Nibbles, was shocked in horror of what he saw, then he rushed to Jerry to tell the news. On the other hand, Julia sensed that Judai was in the brink of danger, and so she rushed quickly out of the forest, to rescued him.**

**Will Marga's evil plan will be succeeded? Will Carrina (Larmina) can able to opened her senses to rescued the man that she truly loves with from the evil clutches of her own sister? Will Jerry and the others can able to find him? Will Julia, can be his new savior and protector while Carrina (Larmina) was away?**

**The terror has continued to arise in.**

**Find Out**

**In the Next Chapter**

**Chapter 7 - First Contact (Part 1) (Julia's First Intact (First Part))**

**Don't Miss It!**

**" Obeyed our parents because they are always depending on you and your future goal in your life. They teached us some moral and good values and to support your needs in order to become more obedient and responsible persons in the future generation. Don't entered or do some bad vibes or been accepted requests of strangers whom you didn't really know about with. Just respect your parents wholeheartedly. "**

**\- Jerry Mouse**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - First Contact (Part 1) (Japanese: Julia's First Intact (First Part))

In the previous chapter, Jaden was finally graduated in the American University and he received his first scholarship. Returning back to Japan along with Carrina, he introduced her to Tom, Jerry and the others, much to their surprise. Later, the Academy students were having their own private talk conversation about Jaden's secret relationship with Carrina. After the conversation, Carrina tells Jaden that she will gonna go back to her home, to be assigned in a task mission, ordered by her sister, or else she will be beheaded. Jaden, feared that she will leave him again, he insisted that he should come with her instead of being grounded. However, his father arrived in, discovered that he was with Carrina, demanded him to stay away from her, despite his protests and his father ordered him to get back home, and he told Carrina that she will never allowed to see him again. After that, she returned back to her home but when she arrives back home, she was been held arrested for being disobedience. Queen Marga announced that she will be beheaded, but some of the fellow vampires tell her that she should let her free, and so she ordered to everyone that she will be banished away from the vampire kingdom.

Marga, was been informed by her servant that Jaden was started to feel sad and heartbroken about Carrina and so she hatched an evil plan in order to make him belongs to hers, in order to forget about her younger sister. Later that midnight, the two were finally confronted once again after 4 years ago. She tells Jaden that Carrina was already gone, despite his protests and so, she forced him to choose two choices: to married her or to died in the depths of dark flames. Feared for his friends and Carrina's safeties, he decided to give himself up to her and then she takes him to the vampire kingdom. No one saw the whole scene with the exception of Nibbles, was shocked in horror, went to Jerry, tell him about of what happened. On the other hand, Julia sensed that Jaden was in danger, and so she set off to rescued him from her evil influence.

Will Julia can be the new savior and protector of Jaden, in place of Carrina? Will his friends can able to rescued him? Will a new love relationship developed?

Find Out

Jerry rushed out of his bed, hurried in a rush, weared his original Duel Academia uniform and put his duel disk on his arm. A few minutes later, Tuffy went back, and he said to him " Sho and the others were on the way, Cous. "

" Okay, I'm almost done. "

They heard the beeping sound of a vehicle at the outside of the house.

" I'm coming, guys! "

And he went out of the mouse hole. Jerry told Tuffy " Just guard the room. I'll be back in a few minutes. "

" But... I will come with you, Cous. I can't stay here all by myself. "

" Okay, fine. But just once, got that? "

" Got it, Cous. "

The two mices went out of the mansion house. But then Tom goes after them, shouted " Hey! Don't forget about me! "

" You are coming with us too, pal? " Jerry asked

" Of course, it was. We need to make it quick. " Tom said in a rush

" Hold on... did you sensed that Judai-san was in terrible danger? " Jerry asked

" Yes, I have a terrible bad nightmare tonight. I saw in my dream that Judai-san was been held captive in the depths of flames, screaming in agony. And then, a vampire woman was laughing in evil amusement, watching him as he felt strong pain and the last part is that the vampire woman had said something to him, and then she sucked all of his blood, then the full moon turned bloody red on the night sky. When I woke up, I realized on my mind that Judai-san was in terrible danger. When I heard that you two are going out, so I went out of my room too, to go and to rescued him. Everything was happened in my dream was truly real after all. " Tom said in response

" Yeah, his prediction was really going to be happened one by one. " Jerry said

The three went to Sho and the others, were waiting at inside of the van, in which it was owned by Edo Phoenix. They rushed in immediately at the back portion of the van. Kenzan was on the driver's seat.

" So, it was really true that Judai was been abducted by that vampire ruler whom he had encountered with from before? " Johan asked

" Yes, Tuffy was the only one who had witnessed the whole scene this tonight. I think that evil vampire had planned something to my master so badly. " Jerry said, in a thoughtful manner

" This is not so good... I think they planning a ritual or something. " Kindaichi said

" a ritual? What kind of ritual? " Sho asked

" A bloody ritual. That ritual was very common in most of immortal clans, mostly bloody vampires. They offered their own sacrifice, so that they will received more powers, to make themselves stronger and powerful. It was happened in the every third week of the month in every year, when the red bloody full moon arrives. " Kindaichi answered in response

" So that's means... Judai will be the sacrifice?! " Edo asked, in a surprise manner

" We have no time for this! We need to rescued Master Judai-san from that evil vampire. I think that she had an another evil plan besides of that bloody ritual that Kindaichi-san had said. " Jerry said in a rush

" An another evil plan? What's was it, Jerry-kun? " Manjoume asked, with curiosity

" I'm still not so sure but we need to make it quick! His parents will getting so worried about him again. We need to returned him back safe and sound. " Jerry said to them

" Pull back the van out, Kenzan-kun. " Edo told him

" You got it " Kenzan answered

Then, the van went out of the mansion house, going out to rescued Judai.

" So... did you know where was their hideout was, Jerry-kun? " Kenzan asked

" It was in the forest mountains. I'm so sure of it. I still had remember that place where he encountered that evil vampire ruler 4 years ago. " Jerry said in response

" I hope Aniki was alright in there. " Sho said, with a worried expression on his face

" If that evil vampire ruler had hurt him so badly, I will never ever forgive her of what she did to him and I will crushed her into pieces all by myself. " Manjoume said, with anger expression on his face

" Are you really sure about this, Jerry-san? If we trespassed to their territory, we are all toasted. " Fubuki asked, in a frightened manner

" Don't need to be worried, I got an idea. " Jerry said

" What's was it, Jerry-san? " Misawa asked

And so, they are finally reached to the mountain forest, in which it was the place where the vampire kingdom was resided, at the downcliff. Everyone were carried their own flashlights.

Jerry, turned his back to them, said " Okay, guys. We should stick together. This place was very dark wide and very creepy. If anyone of you sees a vampire approaching on the way and they will might attacked you immediately, just released the garlics, holy water, wooden sticks and laser light beams from your pockets, then throw it to the vampire but just make sure that you make it quick. Those things are the most common weaknesses of vampires. "

" That's the great idea plan, Jerry-san. " Johan said

" So, what are we waiting for? Let's get going then. " Misawa said in a rush

Then, the Academia students were started to walked in inside of the mountain forest.

On the other hand at the vampire kingdom, everyone were preparing for the bloody ritual for the next night. At the top of the castle, Queen Marga, was watching of what they are doing, was very impressed of what she had saw. One of the vampire knight, was standing at the post, asked her " Are you really sure about this, Your Highness? I never realized that you will used that human boy as the sacrifice for the bloody ritual. Do you think it was necessary that he should be transformed into one of us? "

" Of course it was, after all, he was the most purest soul of all every mortal beings in the entire universe, just like I did the same way to Mino Del Valle but somehow, he still couldn't forget about my little sister after all. If it will gonna worked that way, his memories with her, will be faded away from his mind, forevermore... " with an evil amusement on her face

Later, the queen went to the room, in which Judai was been held as a prisoner. He was now wearing a black vest with white clothes on it. She approached to him, greeted with amusement " So... how was your feeling? Are you getting so numb? After all, you are just only a weak pathetic human being, just a little bird that falls down on the tree. "

" I'm not a weak person, you know that! Do you think it was necessary for me to trapped me all along? "

" It is because of your decision that you give up yourself to me just for the sake of your dearest friends, what a pity... After all, you and i will gonna ruled the entire kingdom for all eternity. Just forget everything in your mind, including my sister as well. You are now as my prisoner slave to me. "

She touched his face, through her hand, whispered to his ear, said in a low tone voice " I will give you everything as you wanted to, representative of Duel Academia, Judai Yuki. After all those years that I been seeking for, you are the most desirest mortal being in the whole universe and I will make sure that no one can able to get in the way of our dark relationship, you will be only to succumbed to me, not to anyone else, including my little sister. "

" What... do you really want from me, Marga? My whole life along with my precious soul? "

" Of course, exactly it was. I will take your life and soul along with your... precious red blood. " with a hissing expression on her face

" My entire blood? No, don't do it! Don't make me transformed into one of you... please... don't do ever do this... " with an anxiously frightened expression on his face

" Oh... are you being feared that you will be transformed into a vampire just like me? Well, fine with me then! I will make you more than a delicious meal. "

" No.. please... " with pleading expression on his face

" You will be mine forever... "

Before she could sucked his blood on his neck, she pinned him on the wall, then she looks at him, making him to be frightened in fear and then she seduced him. Judai, trying to fight back, but he failed, as he falled to her succumbing and he became defenseless.

" You will never ever escape from me... and soon you and I will ruled the entire vampire kingdom. " with a hissing expression on her face

And she tried attempted to harassed him, in a sexual assault way.

" Let go of me! " as he tried to fight back

" I won't let you go ever... "

Then, she started to sucked his blood from his neck, dropping some few red blood. Feared that he will be transformed into a vampire, his tears were falled from his eyes, thought on his mind, thinking of his friends, family and even Carrina as well " _Everyone... please... forgive me... _"

But that very moment, someone attacked Marga, knocked her on the wall, and Judai was surprised.

" What the?... "

It was actually Julia (in her werewolf form) who had attacked, and he was shocked of what he had saw.

" No way... a female white werewolf? But how she knows that I was here? "

Then, she approached to Judai, asked " Are you alright, Judai-san? "

" Wait... Julia?! Why are you doing here? "

" There is no time for this. I need to get you out of here. "

" Wai-"

And she carried him away, through both of her hands, then they flew away from the castle. Marga, was able to stand up again, noticed that Judai had escape. She commanded the vampire knights " Find the human boy and killed the white werewolf at once! "

Then, the vampire knights left away, flew out of the castle.

" You can't ever hide anywhere, representative Judai Yuki. You'll be mine... forever. " with an evil amusement on her face

Back then, Julia (in her werewolf form) brings Judai at the top edge of the cliff mountain. After that, she reversed back to her human form.

" Thanks for saving me back then, Julia. "

" No problem, after all I really wanted to helped you to escape from that pure blooded vampires. Why Queen Marga wants you anyway? "

" She wanted to become her partner but I totally refused her offer but she kept on forcing me to be with her. I was so completely scared when she tried to transformed me into a vampire. "

" Oh, I see about it. I think she was completely obsessed to you so that she wants you anyway. "

" I was so completely scared and defenseless. I tried to fight back myself away from her but I failed. What's in the world was happening to me?! " with strong emotions, covered his face with both of his hands

Julia, approached to him, said " Don't say such a thing just like that. You'll be safe here in my place for the meantime as long as Marga will never find you, I swear about it. "

" Do you really think so? But I'm afraid if your clansmen might attacked me that way... "

" Don't need to be worried about it. My clansmen was purely good and kind white werewolves. There's nothing to harmed other people including strangers who had passed here in this place. "

" You mean like a police guard protector or something? "

" Yeah... like that. "

But then, Julia noticed a wound on his left knee.

" Oh my, you got a large wound on your knee. I think you been strike by Marga's sharp nails when she tried to forced you. Maybe I should carried you to my place, to healed you up. "

" Uh, it was okay, Julia. I'll be fine. " as he tried to stand up, but he felled collapsed on the ground

" See, I told you that you can't handled all by yourself. I will carried you to my place then, to healed you immediately. "

" Oh, okay then... thanks, Julia. " with a loving smile on his face

" No problem at all... well... what should I addressed you? "

" Just called me by my first name. Don't used any suffixes. It was too formal when you addressed me by -san or something. "

" Okay, fine. I will bring you to my place, Judai. "

And she carried him, through both of her hands, heading him in her arms then they headed to her territory. As she carried him on her arms, he blushed deeply when he was been carried by a woman who was very older than him, and he still had remember in his mind that Asuka had carried him to the clinic when they are in second year in Duel Academia and also, Carrina carried him back to his home when he was staying with his relatives. After he had recalled everything on his mind, he started to felt something, when he feeled a little spark, when she touched him on his arm and his heart was pounding so very loudly than ever seems.

Julia, noticed his reaction, asked " Is there's something wrong, Judai? "

" Ah, it was nothing, Julia. "

" Are you... feeling okay? I think there's something wrong with you. "

" Yes, I'm fine really. There is nothing wrong with me at all. " with a slight giggle on his face

" You are really a funny guy after all. "

That very moment, the two are looking at each other, in a romantic manner.

When they arrived at the place where the white werewolves lived, some of her fellow clansmen were wondered when they saw Julia was carried a guy in her arms.

One of her close friends, named Quila May, asked " Who was that human boy that you had been carried with? "

" His name was Judai Yuki. I had rescued him from that evil vampire ruler Queen Marga, attempted to used him as a sacrifice in the upcoming bloody ritual. So, I will let him to stayed in our home for the meantime as long as Marga was never go out to go after him. He'll be safe here. I need to healed him because he has a wound on his knee. " Julia said to them

" Okay, if you insist, Julia. But I think you been so attracted to him, aren't you? " Quila May asked, in embarrassment

" What? Ugh, give me a break, Quila. He and I were not couples, got that? " Julia protested

And so, she brings to her home where she and her relatives were lived. His uncle named Rudoff, asked her " Who was that guy that you carried with? "

" His name was Judai Yuki. I had rescued him from the evil vampire ruler Queen Marga. I will allowed him to stayed here for the meantime, as long that the queen will go after him again. " Julia responded

" I see... you must be the first victim of that vampire ruler? How dare she wanted to used mortal beings as sacrifices. Just let him bring to the room, to take a rest for the night. " Rudoff told her

" I will, uncle. " Julia answered

Then her uncle left away. Julia carried Judai to a room on the second floor. When they entered in, she placed him on a large comfortable bed. She get an emergency kit from the top of the cabinet and then she began to healed the wound on his knee.

" Ouch, that's so very painful. "

" Just don't move yourself, okay? "

And she wrapped his wound with a white band aid on his knee.

" There, your wound will be healed up for a day. You shouldn't take too much heavy work. "

" Thanks, Julia. " with a smile on his face

" No problem at all, Judai. Now, you must take a rest now. It's almost midnight. "

" Okay, I will. Good night, Julia. "

" You too. " with a loving smile on her face

Before she could leave the room, both Judai and Julia were looking at each other, for the second time, in a romantic manner. After a few minutes later, she left the room. As Julia left the room, Judai feel his heartbeat was pounding loudly than ever seems, because that he was so very attractive to her, even though she was a white werewolf, but still he couldn't forget about Carrina in his mind.

Julia, on the other hand, was started to developed expressional and physical love feelings for Judai, even though she didn't know that he had already have his own true love. Her close friends, Quila and Paula were curious of her new reaction.

" Do you think that she was started to fall in love to that human boy? "

" I think she was going to changed a lot because of him. "

" Yeah, you say so, Quila. "

**When after Carrina had left the vampire kingdom, Queen Marga, her sister, was trying to used Judai as her husband but however Julia came on time to rescued him from her. The two are talking to each other, but that very moment, the two are started to developed love and attractions for each other. Judai was introduced to her fellow werewolves' clansmens and her relatives, and they were curious of why Julia carried a guy just like him. As he stays with them at their territory, the two are started to developed romantic love with each other, but Julia didn't know that Judai had already have his own true love, which it was no other than Carrina (Larmina). While on the other hand, Tom, Jerry along with the gang, went to the mountain forest, to search for Judai and to rescued him from dangers and threats of vampires.**

**Will they can able to found him? Will Marga can able to captured him once again? How about Carrina? Will she can able to find out of what happened to him and to meet up with him once again? Julia, on the other hand, will can able to admitted her hidden love feelings for him?**

**Find Out**

**In the Next Chapter**

**Chapter 8 - First Contact (Part 2) (Jap: Julia's First Intact (Second Part))**

**Don't Miss It!**

**" It was hard to admit our feelings to the person whom you been trusted and truly cared for a very long time. But somehow, we need to put aside our fears and negative vibes in our minds and we should let our real feelings to them, from both of your heart and mind. "**

**\- Tom Cat / Thomas**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - First Contact (Part 2) (Julia's First Intact (Second Part))

In the previous chapter, Jerry along with his cousin Nibbles and Tom tell to Syrus and the others that Jaden was been mysteriously abducted by the vampire queen Marga. Learned that a bloody ritual will be took place and Jaden will be as the main sacrifice will happened, they went on a quest to rescued him. On the other hand, Julia had rescued Jaden from the evil clutches of Marga, who had forcing him. The two escaped from the castle, and then she brought him to her home, where she and her family of white werewolves lived with. Jaden was introduced to her relative Rudolf and so she had let him stayed for a moment while they were on guard that Marga might looking for him. And so, Julia developed physical emotions towards Jaden, despite he was in a love relationship with Carrina.

Will she can able to admitted her feelings for him? Will Jerry and the group can able to make it on time? Carrina, on the other hand, will she can able to be reunited with him again despite their love relationship was been forbidden by their own family members?

Find Out

As Judai spent a longer time with the white werewolves at the mountains, he can able to talk and communicate with them because he can able to talk or to see a spirit that occurred in every surroundings despite that he was been targeted by Marga. Julia, on the other side, looked at him, smiling.

Paula, interrupted her wonderful moment, asked her, insisted " Julia, why are you keeping staring at him just like that? Don't you ever know that he has already have his own special someone? a bloodsucker. Just give it up! There are a lot of guys that you like with. "

" I don't care if his special someone was a bloodsucker. He was very confident, kind, lovable, optimistic and headstrong person. From the first moment that I saw him in my own eyes, I realized that I could developed in love to a human being just like him. " Julia answered in response

" Well, if you insist so, then go ahead if you wanted, but not too closer to him, got that? " Quilla May told her

" I will! I will! " Julia answered

And her two friends leave her behind then she went approached to Judai, who was sat on a large rock and she sat beside him.

" Um, Judai. I need to asked you for something. "

" Yes, what is it, Julia-san? " turned his head to her

" Have you ever believe that not all werewolves were good and kind? "

" Yeah, of course, I believe in that, but not that much. "

" Oh, I see about it. "

" Why you asking me about that? "

She looked up her head, watching the blue skies, said " Because that... I believe that there was love existed in this beautiful world even though we are so very far different with each other. "

" I doubt you said that " with a slight giggle on his face

" You really say so? I guess that's not very funny. " with a little mean glare on her face

" My, you are so mean to me that much. "

" Just kidding, I was trying to test you out and besides, I have strong intelligence. "

" You are trying to test me, eh? I never thought that werewolves are supposed to have only faster speed and strong sense of smell. "

" My skill was inherited from my grandma when I was young child. I had kept doing this for all those years. "

" Oh, I get it now of what you had said with, Julia-san. Just like the same goes for me. "

" I had already know that. You have an ability to see spirits in every surroundings, I'm right? "

" Yes, mostly in outside nature. I have that ability when I was a little boy. I love to played Duel Monsters cards that my dad gave it to me and I had kept it until I became a professional duelist. "

" You love to explored nature, huh? You are quite sounds great. I had never a person just like you who have strong love for nature... just like my grandma did. "

" Thanks, Julia-san... for saying that.. I'll appreciate it that way. " with a smile on his face

" No problem at all, Judai. "

" Oh, by the way, shall we go back then in your house? I'm getting starving. "

" Well, sure thing do. "

He tried to stand up of where he seated at but suddenly he lose his balance and he was about to fall off. Julia catches him by both of her hands, grabbed him immediately but they are both fall down on the grasses. That very moment, as she finally catched him, she accidentally kissed him on the lips. And so, Julia began to fall in love at first sight at him for the very first time.

" Oh, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to kiss you just like that... it was just an accident, really. "

" It was okay, Julia-san. Sweat it. You had saved me again this time. " with a smile on his face

After that, the two went back to the family house, to eat lunchtime. Judai was sat on the other seat with her relative, Rudolf.

While they are eating, they are having a conversation with each other.

" Um, Mr Judai. I need to confirmed something. "

" Yes, what is it, Rudolf-san? "

" Did you really like my niece so much? "

And his face turned full red, still remember in his mind that she had accidentally kissed him a while ago and after that he was started to feel nervous.

" Uh, Mr Judai. Are you okay? "

" Oh, yeah. I'm fine really, Rudolf-san. Well... actually... Julia-san was a gentle, responsible, courageous and brave young woman, despite you are all white werewolves and... she was so very nice to me, that's all. "

" I see about it. I had never seen a human being just you who can understand any people in every surroundings. You are so lucky and popular guy ever seems. "

" Not at all, Rudolf-san. And besides.. she had saved me from dangers once and she had never leave me behind at all the times. "

Rudolf, was so very surprised of what he said, thought on his mind that Judai had developed love feelings for his older niece, despite she was a white werewolf.

On the other hand, Jerry and the others were still walking around in the forest mountains.

" Ugh! It was almost 5 days now and we didn't found Judai yet. " Tom complained

" Just relax, pal. We will can able to found him, I'm sure of it. " Jerry said, kept on walking

" I hope Aniki was okay in there. " Sho said

But suddenly they heard a loud footsteps from the distance and they stopped walking.

" Did you heard that? " Edo asked

" It was a loud footsteps that I heard. " Johan said

" Oh, no... don't you think that those pure blooded vampires were here? I'm too young to become a vampire!! " Fubuki said, with a frightened expression on his face

" Just calm down, okay?! " Manjoume told him

Then, a shadow came out from the distance and the others were frightened in shocked.

" Guys, is that really you? " a mysterious voice asked

" Wait... is that... " Jerry uttered

It was actually Asuka. Everyone were shocked in surprised.

" Asuka-san?! " Sho wondered in surprise

" Why are you doing here in the mountains, Sis? " Fubuki asked

" Well you see, I have been heard that you guys went on this place last time so that I wanted to catch up with you this morning, to find you guys. Wait.. what are you guys exactly doing here anyway? " Asuka asked

" Well... Asuka-san, Master Judai was been went missing last night. " Jerry answered in response

" Judai was went missing?! But how it was happened? " Asuka asked, with a shocking expression on her face

" I need to explained everything later. We need to keep looking for him, let's go! " Jerry told them in a rush

And so, Asuka came along with Jerry and the others, to searched for Judai.

Back at the white werewolves territory, Julia and the white werewolves pack were having a hunting and tracking down pure blooded vampires at the high mountains while Judai was staying at the house, along with Julia's nephew, Larry.

While he was helped cleaning the living room, Larry asked him " Um, I need to asked you for something, Mr Judai. "

" Yes, what is it, Larry-san? " turned his head to him

" Do you feel attracted to my cousin, Julia? I never thought that a normal human being just like you to be closer to a werewolf just like her. "

" Well... slight that much... but I realized that she was so very attracted to me everytime when whenever she gets near to me. "

" Oh, I doubt that about it.. I'm so envious of you. "

" Not at all and besides she saves my life, that's all. " with a smile on his face

" You say it, you betcha, dude. "

" Thanks "

A hour later, they finished cleaned up the living room.

Judai turned to him, asked " Will Julia-san be back here? "

" Of course, in a few hours. "

" I see about it. By the way, may I borrow the bathroom at upstairs? I need to refreshed myself so that I will never get stink when the others will arrived back home. "

" Oh, okay. Just used it. "

" And... how about you, Larry-san? "

" White werewolves usually take a shower just once in a week because our fur were not affected by any dirt everytime we get out of the mountains. That's one of the white werewolves' cultural tradition. "

" Oh, I see about it. I never realized that your furs around your body were all pure cleaned and you didn't get dirty or getting stinky. "

" That's the way we werewolves were, but unlike you, you should have to cleansed yourself to avoid to get disease that might hit you. You just go ahead. "

" Sure thing "

And so, he went to the bathroom in upstairs, to take a shower while Larry was sat at the sofa, reading an old book.

A few minutes later, Julia arrives back home.

" Hey, cousin. How was the hunting in the mountains anyway? "

" Seems going so well. We have been killed hundreds of pure blooded vampires out there, mostly in high mountains. By the way, where's Judai? "

" He was in the bathroom at upstairs, to refreshed himself. But why? "

" Because I need to tell him about something... that's so very important.. at the outside of the house.. "

" Oh, okay. Just wait for him until he finished taking a shower. "

But Julia didn't listen of what he had said.

" Well, I will gonna checked on him. " as she walks in a hurry, went upstairs

" Wait, cousin! You can't entered there, he was not finished yet. If he sees you... "

" What the deal? I'm just gonna checked on him, okay? " as she gonna opened the door

" Cousin, don't open it! "

" Will you stopped it, Larry? I'm just gonna see hi-"

She opened the door and she noticed him that he was not wearing clothes, making him to be surprised in shocked.

" Ugh! She was such a pervert! She had seen a guy who doesn't weared clothes especially when he was taking a shower. " Larry said, with a sigh on his face, tapped his hand on his forehead

As she looks at him, her face was turned red.

" Uh, what are you looking at me just like that, Julia-san? "

" Uh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that to. I have to go downstairs. I will be waiting for you at the outside of the house. " and she closed the door, making Judai wondered

As Julia went back to her own room, her face was turned fully red, was feeled awkward that she had never seen a naked guy in the bathroom for the very first time in her life. She thought " _Oh my gosh... I never did such a thing just like that from before... that I seen him without wearing clothes while he was taking a shower.. Oh, great... I'm so freaking out back then... Well, I have no other choice... but somehow I need to confessed to him of what I feel for him. __I have to. _" and she went out of the house

After a few minutes, Judai went out of the house.

" Woah, you looked so great just like a real gentleman. " with a surprise expression on her face

" Thanks, Julia-san. By the way, why you asked me to going out in here? Are you going to say something that's was so very important? "

" Yes, of course. But not in here. "

" In where? " with curiosity on his face

She grabbed his hand tightly and she brought him to an another mountain in which it was her grandma's favorite place.

" What is this place? " wondered in a surprise, looking around at the view

" This is the place was my grandmother's favorite place when she was young. Also, this is the same place where she met my grandfather. It was named " Wolf Light Of Love " ."

" Wolf Light Of Love... I never seen this such a beautiful place from before... this is so nice, Julia-san. " was amazed by the view

" So, did you like it too? "

" I really loved this place that much. By the way, why you brought me here in your grandma's place? "

She turned him, to faced at her, said " Well you see... I brought you here because I wanted to confessed to you something. "

" Of what? "

She whispered to his ears, in a low tone voice " I had falled in love to you so much, Judai. "

Surprised of what she had whispered to him, then he asked her again, with curiosity on his face " But why? "

" Because from the very first moment that I saw you a few years ago, when you were the representative of Duel Academia. I watching every of your duels on TV and that's how I started to admired you so much but the moment that I met you in personal at Domino City 2 years ago. "

" Wait.. you had met me from before? But I had almost forgot about that.. "

" I still remember of what happened. " and she closed her eyes, recalled on her mind

~ Flashback ~

~ 2 years ago ~

~ Domino City ~

Judai along with Tom, Jerry, Sho and Kenzan went shopping at the mall, to buy some duel stuffs.

" So, Master Judai-san. What duel stuff that you wanted to brought with? " Jerry asked

" I had picked up this one. " Judai said, picked up a book from the second cabinet but an another book was fall off on the floor, then he said " Oh, I must bring it back it then.. " tried to get the book on the floor

But a sudden, his hand was touch by an another hand, making him to be surprised, and he looks up, it was actually the hand of Julia and the two are looking at each other.

" _This touch... It was so strange and warm... who was she? _" he thought

But Julia interrupted him, asked " Um, can I picked it up, Mister? "

" Oh, okay. " Judai said

And Julia picked up the book that fell from the cabinet, then both together were stand up again, making Jerry and the three were wondered.

" Who was that young woman anyway? " Tom wondered

Julia placed back the book on the second cabinet.

" Thanks for helping out " Judai said

" No problem at all. By the way, my name is Julia Fosters, and yours, Mister? " Julia asked

" My name is Judai Yuki, it was pleasure to meet you, Julia-san. " he said, introduced himself to her

" No way... it was really you, the representative of Duel Academia, Mr Judai Yuki, I knew it that I will met you in personal. " Julia said, with a surprise expression on her face

" Did you know this person, Aniki? " Sho asked

" Uh, how did you know me? " Judai asked her

" Because I had watching your duels on TV especially the School Duel. I had really admired your duel skills a lot. I never thought that I will met you in personal for the very first time. " Julia said in response

" Oh, yeah. By the way, I would like to meet my close friends and my pets: Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Sho Marufuji and Tyranno Kenzan. " Judai said, introduced his friends to her

" Hi " Jerry said

" It was pleasure to meet you " Kenzan said

" Nice to meet you too, Julia-san. " Sho said, with a little wave on his hand

" Glad to meet you. " Tom said

" Thanks, it was a great pleasure to meet you, Mr Tom, Mr Jerry even you too, Mr Sho and Mr Kenzan. " Julia said, with a smile on her face

" So, what are you doing here, Julia-san? " Judai asked

" Well.. I came to buy something for my cousin. He loves to read old books of legends and mythologies. " Julia said in response

" I see. Hold on... did you just say that you watching my duels on TV? " Judai asked

" Yes, I have been watching your duels at my house everytime when I have much more time to do. I had never missed all of them despite my cousin's protests. " Julia answered in response

" You really say so? Well, thanks for supporting me in my duels. Just keep on watching me at all the times. " Judai said, with a smile on his face

" Your Welcome, I must going now. See you again, Bye! " Julia said, waved her hand at him

" You too! " Judai said, did the same way as she did

And she left the scene. He hold his other hand that Julia touched him.

" Wow! You got lot of fans, Aniki. I'm so very envious of you. " Kenzan said

" That young woman was really your first huge supporter, Master Judai-san. " Jerry said, with a smile on his face

But Judai didn't say anything, making Jerry and the others were wondered of his new reaction.

" Um, Judai-san. Are you okay? " Tom asked

" I never felt this kind of touch from before... her touch was so warm and very strange... and a little spark occurs in my hand... who was she? " Judai said

" Aniki... Are you okay? " Sho asked, with curiosity

" He was not in a right mood this time, give me a break! " Tom stated

" I think Master Judai-san was feeling something when he saw that Julia back then. " Jerry said

" What do you mean by that, Jerry-kun? " Kenzan asked

Then, Judai placed his hand on his chest, holding with his other hand, thought on his mind " _I hope I could see her again... somehow... _"

At the outside of the mall, Julia along with her close friends Paula and Quilla May were inside of the car, that it was owned by her uncle. Before they could depart, Julia turned her head, looked at Judai at the farther distance, walking along with his friends, as they went out of the mall.

" Um, Julia. Why are you staring at that guy just like that? You shouldn't bothered it. " Paula asked, insisted her

" Wait... that's the same person that you had watched always on TV every night? the representative duelist of Duel Academia? " Quilla May asked her

" Yes, his name was Judai Yuki. I never expected that I will met him in personal for the very first time. After all, he has a great potential and kind heart. That's why I had admired him so much. " Julia said

" Wait... hold on... don't tell me that you are fall over heels on him?! He was just a human being. He was far more different from us, you know that. " Paula asked

" Even though he was far more different from us. I still admired him so much... and someday... I wanted him to stayed with me... always. " Julia said, as she kept looking at Judai, was laughing and smiling at his friends

And that the first moment that Julia began to fall in love to him at first sight, much to her friends' curiosity.

~ Flashback Ends ~

~ Back to the Present Time ~

She opened her eyes again, then said to him " And that how I met you in personal for the very first time. "

" Oh, yeah. I have finally remembered that day from before, when I was in second year. Me and my friends went to Domino City for field trip vacation at that time. I never thought that I could forget about you. It was passed two years ago. I never realized that you had still recognize me in America a month back ago. "

" I still remember you a lot because you are the first human being that I met with and I will never expected that fate has brought me... to meet you again. And somehow, this tonight... I will expressed on how much I truly feel for you... from the first moment that I saw you in my own eyes... "

" Julia-san... "

She get near to him, hold his hair, through her fingertip, said " I love you so much, Judai... with all my heart... and I promise that I will protect you from harm... and to stayed by my side... always. "

" I will accepted of your love for me, and you will kept it... just for me... "

She pressed her head against his, and that very moment, she made him laid down on the grasses, then she hold his hand, then she transformed into her white werewolf form, and then, she get near to him, and she kissed him on the lips. After that, they embraced with each other. Judai, had never felt a strong touch from an immortal werewolf creature just like her, and though he had humbly accepted her in his life. The full moon came out at the time.

After that, the two walked back on the way to the territory. But suddenly, Carrina appeared before them, and Judai was surprised when he saw her.

" Carrina-sama? Is that really you? " he asked, with a little bit excitement

But a moment of sudden, Carrina (in her vampire form) attacked Julia immediately, knocked her out on the ground, in enragement. Judai, shocked of what he had saw.

" Carrina-sama! What think are you doing? Don't hurt her! " he shouted

" Hold on... what the hell are you doing this, Countess Larmina? You dare to passed to my territory. " Julia asked

" Just leave him alone, you fool! " Carrina shouted, as she tried to hit her with her sharp hands

" You really say so? Fine with me " Julia said

And the two are began to fight with each other, but Judai shouted, intervene in " That's enough! You don't have to fight just like this, please! "

And the two stopped fighting with each other. Then, he rushed to Julia's aid, asked " Are you alright, Julia-san? "

" Yes, I'm fine really. " Julia answered

But Carrina grabbed his arm off, away from her, with rage of anger on her face.

" What think are you doing, Carrina-sama? Why are you so very angry just like that to Julia-san? " he asked

" Is because she had wanted to killed you, so that's why I came here in the werewolf territory. " Carrina replied

" But.. Julia-san didn't killed me... she had saved my life from your evil vampire sister of yours... and she had protected me from harm... that's all and that's the way that you intended to attacked her in a sudden just like that. She doesn't harmed me that way. " Judai said

" It was true, Countess Larmina. I swear. I had saved him from your evil vampire sister a few days ago because she attempted to used him as a sacrifice for the bloody ritual. I let him to stayed in my home so that he will be safe from her. " Julia stated

But still, Carrina was enraged in anger at Julia, then after a few seconds, she turned her back to Judai, in a silent manner, and then she pulled his hand away, out of the forest, leaving Julia behind, was started to worried about Judai.

The two go farther away from the place, and then she turned him, facing her, still with anger on her face.

" Carrina-sama... why are so very angry to me just like that? "

" I was so very angry because you had been stayed with that stupid white werewolf lady. "

" Julia-san didn't mean to harmed me and besides she had saved my life from Queen Marga and she had taken care of me. And why you are so very angry because of that reason? I will be safe all along, okay? "

" It wasn't that "

" Hold on... what are you talking about? "

" I was so very angry because you have fallen in love to her so that why I came here to fight her. "

" You had fight her because of me? I don't really understand... "

She grabbed his arm, tightly.

" Let my hand go off, Carrina-sama. " as he tried to pulled it away from her

" You have to decide, do you really loved me or her?! Answer me. "

" Carrina-sama, that's was not necessary for me to decided this. "

" Just answer my question, okay?!! Whom you will gonna choose with, her or me?! " with an anger on her face

And so, the two are looking at each other, in different facial expressions.

**Then so, Julia had finally confessed her love and feelings to Judai but however Carrina intervenes in, came back to rescued him and to fight Julia. Judai, had explained the whole truth to her, her anger was far more enraging than ever seems, and so she asked him to choose between them: her or Julia. On the other hand, Jerry and the others met up with Asuka once again, to joined on the quest, to searched for Judai.**

**What will be his answer? Will he can able to accepted and to loved Carrina back to his life despite their love relationship was been forbidden by their own family members? Will Jerry and the others can able to find him? Will it will could be the start of a raging love triangle between a vampire ruler and a werewolf ruler, that they are both in love to the same man?**

**Find Out**

**In The Next Chapter**

**Chapter 9 - Rivalry and Despisement (Jap: Larmina's Dilemma)**

**Don't Miss It!**

**" Don't hate the person whom you know the most. Tried to be more patience to others than yourself. "**

**\- Tom Cat **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Rivalry and Despisement (Jap:Larmina's Dilemma)

In the previous chapter, Jerry and the Duel Academy students met Alexis on the forest and she joined with them in finding Jaden. Later, Julia brings him to her grandparents favorite place, in which it was revealed that she had already met him since he was in second year, and that very moment, she confessed her feelings for him. But however, Carrina went in, and she fights her. And so, she asked Jaden to make a decision: to choose between her or Julia.

What will be his response? Will Jerry and the others can able to find him?

**Note - A new female antagonist was introduced in this chapter. **

Find Out

The two are still looking at each other, in different facial expressions. Carrina, still holding his wrist, tightly.

" Carrina-sama, don't let me to decide this. She didn't mean any harm to me. She had saved my life from danger. "

" Just answered my question! Whatever you will gonna say to me, I will never believed. " with an impatient expression on her face

He nodded his head for a moment. After a few minutes, he raised up his head again and he responded " Okay, fine. I have been truly chosen you. So please, just let go of my wrist off away from you. "

She released her hand from his wrist and her anger was cooled down.

And then, the two are staring at each other, getting their faces to each other, tried to kiss. But it was interrupted when they heard the voices of his friends coming by.

" I know those voices... it couldn't be... "

Jerry and the others were finally arrived in, went approached to them.

" Aniki!! " Sho shouted

" Are you alright? " Tom asked

" But hold on... how did you guys get in here? " Judai asked

" Jerry-san leads us to this place, in order to find you. We thought that you were been held captive by that evil vampire ruler. We have been walking in the mountains for a week. " Johan answered in response

" We are getting so worried about you. Tuffy was the only one who witnessed that the evil vampire ruler had kidnapped you in outside of the house. So that's why we came out, to rescued you. Your parents will be getting so much worried... that you been hanged out with that vampire. " Kenzan said to him

" _Just I thought with... My sister has planned something to used him. She was nothing but a cruel vampire ruler. _" Carrina thought on her mind

" Don't need to be worried, guys. I'm already getting fine. After all, Carrina-sama was here, to fetch me up. " Judai said

They turned their heads to Carrina, in a curious manner, including Asuka as well.

" Listen, I don't mean intend to harmed him, I swear. Somehow, I don't want to let myself to be grounded for all the time. I wanted to go freely as I wanted to be... to loved and to protect him... that's all. Even though his parents wanted to separate me from him. I know that it was hurts to me, just like I had experienced the same thing from the past. " Carrina said

" you had experienced the same thing from the past? Have you been in love to someone from before? " Jerry asked

" Yes, but somehow I cannot tell to you all the specific details. I will gonna tell that to you if I have some more time to do with. I have so many busy missions that I need to settled with. " Carrina said to them

" Okay, if you say so, Carrina-san. You are far more different from anyone of us including Judai-san. We can't let lose our closest friend. " Misawa said to her

" I understand completely. All of you have a strong loyalty of friendship. For this time, I will let him bring back to his home. His parents will might be looking for him. " Carrina told them

" No problem, just leave it to us, Carrina-san. " Manjoume said

Then, she turned her back to Judai, facing with each other.

" But, Carrina-sama... I'm afraid that... to be alone all by myself... " with a little frightened expression on his face

She tapped her hand on his shoulder, " I know it was very hard, Judai. But I promise to you that I will gonna visit you at your house when your parents were gone away. You still have my phone number that I have gave it to you, right? "

While they are talking to each other, Asuka, whispered to Tom, through his ear, asked in a low tone voice " Who was that this woman anyway, Tom-kun? "

" That's was Carrina-san, she was a vegetarian vampire ruler and the... fiancee of Judai-san. " Tom replied in response

" She was his fiancee?! But how it was happened? " Asuka asked

" It was a long story, Asuka-san. Just leave them with privacy. We can't let ourselves involved in their secret relationship matters. " Tom said in response, in a low tone voice

" I see about it.. " Asuka muttered, turned her back, watching Carrina and Judai were talking to each other, making her facial expression turned into resentment, thought on her mind that Judai was already fell in love to a stronger vampire just like her but then it was interrupted when Fubuki asked him, with embarrassment " So, Sis. What's the matter? Are you getting jealous at her, huh? "

" No, I'm not, Brother. " Asuka protested

" Yes, you are. You really are jealous at her, Sis. After all, she was a powerful vegetarian vampire ruler. She was brave, tough and unselfish creature. No one can able to stand against her even her own pure blooded vampire sister. Also, she had saved his life once. " Fubuki said, still with embarrassment

" Ugh, give me a break. " Asuka protested, with a little grumpy expression on her face, with a little resentment expression on her face

" Take a easy, Tenjoin-kun, okay? " Manjoume told her, with a smile on his face

(Back to Carrina and Judai)

" Are you really sure that you will gonna visit to my home? "

" Of course, I will, Judai. I swear. If you need some help, just called me immediately on the phone, okay? "

" Sure. But there's one more thing that I need to asked you. "

" What was it? "

" Why you and Julia-san don't like with each other? If there is an another reason why you two don't like with each other, is because of me. "

" It was a long story. But for now, you should get back to your home. Your parents might getting so worried about you. I'm afraid that I will also getting caught between you and your parents... because of our secret love relationship. "

" Don't sweat it. After all, you are the most trusted vampire woman that I ever met with... and also you earned other people's respects including me. " with a smile on his face

" I love you, Judai. "

" I love you too, Carrina-sama... with all my heart and soul. "

And the two were embraced with each other. After that, Judai came along with his friends, going back to his home. Carrina, noticed that Asuka was looking at her, with resentment, making her to wondered of her reaction towards her " _Who was that young lady anyway? and why she getting resented at me? But somehow, I feel the way of leaving someone... who was very important to me... just like when I was with in relationship with Mino-san. What will be my next move? Should I fulfilled his will or not? _" placing her hand on her chest, in a gripping manner

Back on the way home, Asuka turned her head, facing to Judai, said " Um, Judai. "

He turned his head, facing to her " Yes, what is it, Asuka? "

" Well... about your fiancee Carrina-san. "

" Yeah, oh I almost forgot to introduce you to her a while back. Well... Carrina-sama was a gentle creature, doesn't tolerating anyone. She was the woman whom my parents wanted to arranged marriage to me with a long time ago and I feel guilty in myself to her because she had left me, but somehow... I wanted to forgive her... and we having a new relationship again despite my parents' objections towards her because of what happened. " nodded his head

Asuka, turned her head away from him, in a silent manner, without saying any word, in an upset manner.

" Asuka, are you alright? "

" Oh, yeah. I'm fine, really. "

" I guess you are getting upset or something. Is there's something a matter or a problem? "

" It was nothing, Judai. I'm getting truly fine, really. We should headed back to your home. "

" Yeah, sure thing. "

And this is how Judai getting wondered of Asuka's reaction towards him.

The group were finally reached back on home. His parents, were standing, was talking to a mysterious woman, were surprised that Judai had came back.

" Son! We are so glad that you are safe and sound. " Mrs Yuki said with delight, hugging her son

" We have been searching for you in a week. Where have you ever been? Your mom and I were getting so very worried about you. " Mr Yuki asked

" I'm getting fine, Mom, Dad. I was just staying at my best friends house, to... just relaxed myself of course. " Judai answered in a lying manner

" Whew! That's was close. " Kenzan said, with relief

" They didn't know that he was went missing for a week because he was been kidnapped by a vampire. " Edo said, in a low tone voice manner

" Yeah, you say it. " Austin muttered

" So, uh... what thing you brings here, Mom, Dad? " Judai asked

" Well actually, son... we will wanted to hired someone, as your personal bodyguard servant. " Mr Yuki said in response

Tom, Jerry and the others were surprised of what he had said.

" my own personal bodyguard and servant?! Oh come on, I can able to take care of myself. I don't need hired a bodyguard to protect me. " Judai said

" You have to, son. What if you are in terrible danger? whom you will gonna seek help? So that's why your dad and I will hired a bodyguard servant, in order to protect you at all the times. " Mrs Yuki said to him

" But... " Judai uttered, tried to say something

" I would like to meet your personal bodyguard servant, her name was Miss Aminda Sarmiento. She was came from the country of Mexico. She will gonna worked with you from this day forward. " Mr Yuki said, introduced Aminda to him, and he went on, introduced Judai to her " Aminda-san, meet my oldest son, Judai. He will be your personal boss from this day forward. He was a professional duelist, graduating from Duel Academia. "

" It was a great pleasure to meet you, Senor Judai Yuki. " Aminda greeted, in a polite manner, take his hand, and she kissed it

" Hmph! I don't like that woman. " Nibbles said, in a disgusted expression on his face

" That's was a form way of greeting in some Spanish countries just like Mexico. When a lady came to visit to the family of the guy, they tooked their hands and kissed it. That's was the opposite of a guy who kissed the hands of a lady. It was one of the old family traditions in some Latin countries. " Jerry stated to him

" Oh yeah, you said that... " Nibbles said, still in a disgusted expression

" came from Mexico, huh? I can't believe it... " Sho said, with amazement

" I never thought that a Mexican woman just like her, wanted to hired as Judai's personal bodyguard servant. " Johan said

" Yeah... " Edo uttered

" It was a great pleasure to worked with us, Aminda-san. " Judai said

His mom turned to Aminda, said " I hope you will have a better relation with my son. Whatever he wants to, just followed it. Don't ever make him getting down because somehow he gets emotional sometimes. Just make sure that you will kept eye on him at every time. If there is something bad happens, just called us immediately. "

" I will followed of what you had ordered to me, including to Senor Judai. " Aminda said, in a polite manner

" No problem. Your duty will be started by tomorrow morning. Whatever my son told you, just obeyed it, do you understand? " Mr Yuki told her

" I will be, Senor Yuki. " Aminda said, stared back at Judai, smiled at him

When she looked at him, he began to froze just like a statue, with both of his hands shaking slowly. Tom, was started to getting suspicious on Aminda's actions and moves.

Later that night at his room, he lied down on his bed, with a complained expression on his face while Tom and Jerry along with Sho, were lied down on the other side.

" Ugh, it's getting me so complicated. My parents wanted to hired a bodyguard in order to protect me. I'm not a child anymore. I can able to take care of myself. " he said, in a complained manner

" Look, Master Judai-san. You can't forced to reject your parents' favor just like that and besides, they didn't know that you were been held captive by that evil vampire ruler... I... mean... Carrina-san's older sister. She was totally obsessed to you because she had been likened on you, not only because of your relationship with Carrina-san but also your skills and personality as well. " Jerry stated

" I think Jerry-san got the point, Aniki. But somehow, you have never have been experienced to be in love in your life no matter how hard you will gonna struggled with. If your parents will find out that you are still in a love relationship with her, they will gonna track her down for good not only to her but to her fellow vampires as well. Your father was a descendent monster hunter of Robert Del Valle. " Sho said to him

" I know that but... I really wanted to be fall in love freely just like any other ordinary young man just like me to a someone who has a kind heart, just like Carrina-sama. Despite of her greatest mistake that she did to me a long time ago, I still wanted to forgive her despite she was a vampire. I don't want to be stay grounded for a whole day. I wanted to be free, going anywhere whatever I wanted to, and to be in love... the right one for me. " Judai said

" I understand of what you truly feel, Master but don't put yourself in a risk manner. You should have followed other people's advices sometimes. " Jerry said

" Man... I think I'm getting tired. We need to get to sleep. " Tom said, with a yawn

" Okay then, good night, guys. " Judai said

" Good night too " the three said together

And they went to sleep. Judai, can't able to asleep that much, still thinking on his mind about Carrina despite that his parents rejection towards her because of what happened a long time ago but still his heart was getting pounding so loudly than ever seems. As he checked on the clock that it was already 2 am, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning, his parents were left out early due to some unfinished business to settled with while Tom and Jerry were went out early too, going to work, and also, Sho was left too, going back to meet up with his older brother, Ryo, leaving only Judai and Aminda on the house.

She went approached to him, asked " So, is there's anything that you wanted to ordered me with, Senor Judai? "

" Just cleaned up the basement room upstairs. I need to take a bath first. "

" As you wish "

And he walks out. Aminda, turns her back, looked at him from the distance, thought on her mind " _I think he looks like the one that I met with from before... but somehow, he was far more gorgeous than him... and I will make sure that... I'll be the one to loved him.. not anyone else.. I will make him mine... in my hands... forever. _" with an evil grin on her face

After that, she went proceed to upstairs but she suddenly stopped when she saw Judai was calling someone on his cellphone and she secretly heard their secret conversation.

" Sorry about it, I have some urgent emergency to do outside of the mountains. Some of the evil vampires were lurking out today. My brother and some of my members will be coming along with me in the mission. I will come to your home if I have some time that I needed with. "

" I understand that but you promised that to me that you will came on time, okay? "

" I will, Judai. Don't ever so worried about me. I'll be fine really. So, how are you in there? "

" Seems getting fine. My pets and my parents were went out this morning so I was the only one who left in inside the house. "

" You are alone in there? Maybe I should come there in your home if you need some assistance. "

" No, No, it was okay, Carrina-sama, you don't have to. Just stayed focused on your duties. I'll be safe, for real. "

" Oh, I doubt that. If you need some help, just called me immediately, okay? "

" I will, Carrina-sama. Just be careful out there, I love you. "

" You too, I love you, bye. "

" Bye "

After that, he put down his phone on the table and then he went to the bathroom. But unbeknownst to him, Aminda had secretly heard their call conversation, was started to get jealous in rage that he had already have his own special someone. She gripped her hand, thought on her mind " _He had already have his own love life?! I can't let it that to happened! No one can able to lay hands on him except for me! no one! Whatever who she really is, I will gonna tortured her for good... so that he will be able to forget her... for real. _"

Then, she went back to her work, in cleaning up the basement room upstairs.

Later that night, Tom and Jerry were returned back home from work. Judai, was in the kitchen, preparing dinner.

" How was your work, guys? " he asked

" Have fun always it's seems. " Tom answered in response

" Hold on... where's Aminda-san? I don't see her anywhere? " Jerry asked, turned around his head

" She was at the outside of the house. I ordered her to cut up the grasses and watered the flowers at the garden so that it will getting bloomed by the next day. My parents will be gone away in the next two weeks. " Judai answered

" Oh, I get it. So, how she was seems to you? " Tom asked

" Well... she was very hardworking woman... really and she followed my orders without any complaining. I think she was a kind worker. " Judai said to him

" Oh, I doubt that " Tom said, in a doubtful expression on his face, nodded his head

" Huh? Is there's something a matter, Tom-kun? "Judai asked, with curiosity on his face

" It was nothing, Judai-san, really. I'm getting starving. " Tom said in response

" Me too " Jerry said

And the three were eating dinner together. Judai, was getting wondered of Tom's reaction towards him. A few hour later, Aminda had returned back in, finished up her work outside, returned back the items on the wooden box.

" I'm already done, Senor Judai. So, is there's anything that you wanted to ordered me to do? " she asked, went approached to him

" There's nothing at all, Aminda-san. I think you should take a rest at the other room in the third floor. I'll be handled the other tasks. If you are getting hungry, there is some foods at the table here in the dinning room. " Judai told her

" Okay, I will. " Aminda answered, quickly went upstairs

And so, Tom was getting suspicious on her for the second time, and he thought " _I think something bothered with her. I need to kept eye on her of what she's doing, to find out the real reason so that Judai-san's life will be never put at risk. "_

Later that night when Tom and Jerry were fall asleep in their respective rooms. Judai, on the other hand, was changing his original outfit to his sleeping outfit and he fixed himself on the mirror.

" There, that's looks good on me. I need to get to sleep. I'm so getting tired. " with a yawn

Before he went to bed, he heard a knock on the door.

" Who was it? Just entered in. "

The door was opened. It was no other than Aminda, making him to be surprised.

" Oh, it was just you, Aminda-san. Why are you doing here? You are supposed to be asleep in your room upstairs. "

" I just came here to check on you, Senor Judai. After all, I'm your bodyguard, to guard you at all the times. "

" You don't have to. I will gonna take care of myself. Just go back to your room. " and he tried to go to his bed

But in a sudden, he was been grabbed by her, wrapped both of her arms on around his waist. There was a few minutes silent.

After that, he asked " What do you think are you doing? "

" I don't want to leave here because I wanted to guard you always. I don't want let your parents to be disappointed because it was my duty. " still holding him

" Is it this a duty, Aminda-san? You are just holding me. What do you really want to asked from me anyway? " with a serious tone manner, act just like a real boss

" Oh, come on. You don't have to be so serious to me just like that. After all, all I wanted is... "

Then, she kissed him on the face.

" All I wanted is... your love and attentions, that's all. "

When he noticed of what she had just did, he pulled himself away from her.

" Aminda-san, what's the matter with you?! Are you out of your mind?! Look, I'm not in love with you, got that? You are just my guarder and I'm the one gives orders to you, got that? Don't ever expected that you like on me. If you do that again or else I will fired you from this job. " with a mad tone on his face

" Really?... Is that what you wanted? to be an ordinary servant to served you? Well, that's settled this then. "

" Say what? What are you talking about? Just get hell out of her-"

Aminda pinned him on the wall, holding both of her hands on his shoulder. She stared at him, with a dark grin side expression on her face.

" What do you think are you doing? What is this? "

" Oh, Judai... it doesn't make sense of what I was doing to you. After all, you are the most gorgeous man that I ever saw in my eyes for all those years and now... I finally found you. You are far more different from any other men that I met with. So that's one of the reasons why I wanted to be hired as bodyguard, in order to get near to you, and to become my lover, that's all. " with an amusement on her face

" You apply this job because you wanted to be with me? Look, just I told you a while ago, I'm not in love with you, got that? "

" Oh my, you are really such a hopeless person. You don't anything about expressing love to someone. That's the reason why I had chosen you because you have a least potential, not only as a professional duelist but also to in terms of love as well. After all, all I wanted is... your love and attentions. No one can able to stop between us, after all, it was just you and me... to be together... "

" I had already told you, I'm not in love with you! so get of me right now, that's an order, got that? "

" I cannot let you go unless I will be stayed here with you, just the two of us. After all, I was truly in love to you from the first moment that I saw you in my very own eyes. " with amusement on her face

" I said let go of m-"

And then, she began to seduced him.

" What are you doing? "

" Just a little bit contactualization of course. After all, you don't ever experienced of being sexual contact with someone from before. "

" You are really trying to harassed me? You can't do this! " with a little pleading expression on his face

" More than that. Yes, it will be. " with an evil amusement on her face

And so, she touched him on the face, with her hand while her other hand, was holding on the back waist, and she kissed him, so forcefully.

" After all, no one can able to discovered of what I'm doing to you... even to your parents. Somehow, I will make you mine for real. "

" Just let me go. please, stop. " with a pleading expression on his face

" Aww... you are really such a helpless young man. I will never ever let you go... forever. "

And after that, she placed him on his bed while she was standing, still holding him, in a lying down position.

" Aminda-san... please, don't do this. " with a strong pleading expression on his face

" Yes, it will be. After all, I will granted anything as you wished me to... and that is to make you mine forever. " with a wicked amusement on her face

Then, she tried to removed his clothes off. But before that, she removed off her dress, and after that, she takes off his clothes away, throwing off into the floor.

She raised up both of his arms, holding through with both of her hands.

" please, don't do this... " with a tearful pleading expression on his face

" Oh, it will be... " with an amusement on her face

And so, the sexual rape attempt has been begun. Meanwhile, on the outside of the room, Tom was on the way back to his room, returned from the kitchen to drink some milk. But then, he stopped by as he heard a loud scream from upstairs.

" What was that loud scream come from? Don't tell me that it was... I'll must check it out. "

He went upstairs in a hurry. As he finally reached the room where Judai was sleeping at, he tried to knocked the door.

" Judai-san! Judai-san! What was going on in there?! Say something! "

But then, he heard a loud smack in inside.

" What was that loud smack came from? "

He peeked on the doorknob. As he peeked out of what happened in inside, but then, he was surprised in horror when he saw Judai was been sexually abused by Aminda. And then, he rushed downstairs, went to Jerry's mouse hole, knocked it so loudly.

" pal! pal! Wake up! Wake up! "

He awoke from his bed along with Nibbles, went out of the mouse hole.

" What now, Tom? It was almost 1 o clock in the morning. It getting me disturbed my beauty sleep. " Jerry asked

" Aminda-san has been... sexually abused Judai-san. " Tom said in response, with a shocking expression on his face

" Say what?! Master was been abused by Aminda-san?! Is that really true? " Jerry asked

" Yes, I saw everything in my own eyes and top of that, I saw her smacked him by a long whip. I knew that she had hiding an evil plan from the very beginning. " Tom stated

" Oh my! I really really hate that woman! She is the worst! " Nibbles said, with an anger on his face

" This is not so good. Just contact his parents right away while me and Nibbles will contact Kindaichi-san and the police even our friends as well. " Jerry said to him

" You got it, pal. " Tom said

And the three split up. On the other hand, Carrina, was walking alone on the road in which it was lead to the Yuki's mansion house, wrapped both of her arms, with a confusing expression on her face.

" _I wondered if he was alright... but somehow, I'm getting so worried about him. If I came to his house, his parents might throwed me out just like last time. I can't let that to happened again. _"

But then, she heard on her ears, the agonizing scream of Judai from the farther distance and then...

" _No way! Judai was in terrible danger! I need to get there right away. _" and she jumped quickly on the rooftops, going to the Yuki's mansion house

Back then at inside of the house, in inside the bathroom, Aminda throwed him a hot water on around of his body. He tried to fight himself back away from her despite of his terrible wounds and injuries on every part of his body, but somehow he ended up being failed. He became totally defenseless when he was been abused by a cruel woman whom he didn't know, her own true personality.

" Aminda-san... please... stop doing this. It makes me terribly hurts. please, stop. " with a pleading expression on his face

" You still pleading to me that I will stopped this? but I will never stopped unless I have your love and your attentions just like I did from before. " with a wicked evil expression on her face

" I will never loved a cruel woman just like you, never!! " with an anger on his face

" Still angry at me? Well, I keep on doing this... in a hard way. "

She kept throwed him some hot water on around of his body and after that she released a small knife from her pocket, pointed at him, said in a demand manner " If you will gonna tell this to your parents or to your friends, I will gonna tortured them into pieces. "

" No, don't killed them, please, don't... " with a pleading expression on his face

And after that, she carried him back to his bed, without any clothes. She attempted to seduced him, by kissing on the neck.

" Now then, just love me and I will give you everything that you really wanted to ordered me to. " with amusement on her face

As she kissed him, his tears were fall from his eyes, can't able to fight himself from her. But in a moment of sudden, there was a loud crash was heard, making Aminda to be surprised in shocked.

" What the? " as she turned her back

It was no other than Carrina, and then she hit Aminda on the back, making her to knocked down on the floor by her speed power. Judai, was surprised of what he had witnessed with.

After that, she rushed to his aid, asked "Are you alright? What just happened to you? "

And he hugged her in embraced, in a tearful manner.

" She was trying to forced me to loved her but I totally refused. She had been hurt me so badly and even that, she had raped me. " and he started to cry in tears

" I never realized that I heard your agonizing scream from the farther distance so that I came here to check on it. But why you didn't tell that me that you have someone else in your house? I thought that your pets Tom and Jerry were the only ones to stayed in your house. Where is your parents? "

" My parents were gone away for a long trip in a few weeks so that I just stayed here. "

" So if that's so, who was that mysterious woman who had attempted to rape you? "

" That's was my new hired bodyguard servant, Aminda Sarmiento. She was been hired by my parents in order to guard me at all the times and she was working for me, just like act like a boss. "

" Aminda Sarmiento... " and she thought on her mind " _That's name was so very familiar... but why? _"

But then, Aminda stand up again from knocking down. When she saw Carrina was holding Judai, and then the two women were getting enraged in anger with each other.

" How dare you to hurt him just like that?! I won't let allowed anyone to lay fingers on him. " she shouted in anger

" You intruder, I will never allowed to get near to him except for me. After all, I wanted him so much. "

" I'm not an intruder, got that?! Do you ever forgot, Miss Aminda, my name is Carrina, and I'm his real fiancee, got that? "

Aminda, was surprised of what she had said. Driven by jealousy, she released the small knife from her pocket, said in a dark side manner " So.. you must be his fiancee, huh? I didn't expect that you and I will encounter again, face to face. "

" Did you two know with each other, Carrina-sama? " Judai asked

" What do you want from him anyway? I can't let you to have him and besides, you don't know what is the real meaning of love. You did nothing but selfish desires and obsession. After all, I swear that I was the right woman for him and no one can able to touched him except for me. " Carrina said to Aminda

" Why you?... It will never let that to happened! never! I will gonna killed you, you intruder! " Aminda shouted, tried to killed her with her small knife

But suddenly, they heard the sirens of the police cars approaching by. Aminda, tried to escape from the room, by jumping off to the window. Carrina, tried to catch up to her.

" Come back here! "

When Aminda was finally got out from the house, trying to run away farther from the house but she failed when she was been surrounded by some police officers, with Kindaichi, Inspector Kenmochi, Superintendent Akechi along with Jerry and Nibbles.

" Miss Aminda Sarmiento, you are under arrest. " Inspector Kenmochi said

And she raised both of her arms, without second hesitation. Carrina and Judai, went out of the house, was both surprised of what they had saw.

" Master!! Are you alright? " Jerry asked, went approached to him

" Yes, I'm fine, Jerry-san. Did you two really contact the police? Where's Tom-kun? " Judai asked

" He was been contact your parents. They will be on the way here. " Jerry answered in response and then he was surprised when he saw Carrina, asked " Carrina-san! Why are you doing here? "

" I have came here because I heard in my ears that he was in terrible danger so that why I stopped that evil woman from hurting him. " Carrina said in response

" I get it now. I never expected that you will come here to rescued my master. I'll appreciate it. " Jerry said

" Thanks, Jerry. " Carrina said, with a smile on her face

And so, Aminda was brought to the police department. Judai, still in terrify with fear, and Carrina hugged him in embraced.

" I promise that I won't leave by your side, always, no matter what because I love you so much. "

" Carrina-sama... you are the only woman whom I wanted to loved with, with all my heart and soul. Just stay with me and to protect me... " with a tearful expression on his face

Jerry and Nibbles were acting romantic towards to them.

The next morning at the police department station, Aminda was been asked by Inspector Kenmochi, Kindaichi and Superintendent Akechi on the crime counsel office. But the interview was been interrupted as Sho along with Johan, Manjoume, and Kenzan arrived in. When they saw her, Sho was the first one to slapped her on the face.

" You beast... how dare you to hurt my best friend just like that?! You don't have any respects and care for him, aren't you?! Answer me!! " he asked, with an anger on his face

But Aminda didn't say anything.

" Sho, calm down, okay? She was been checked by the police, okay? Just wait until Aniki will arrived here along with Jerry-kun, Tom-kun even his parents as well. " Kenzan told him

" She was unforgivable person! She was a monster! a monster!! I will make sure that you will be ended up longer in the prison because of what you have did to my only best friend, who had treated me as an older brother for all those years. You are a monster! a cruel monster!! " Sho said, still filled with anger, still facing at her

" Sho, calm down, okay? " Manjoume told him, tried to cooled him down

That very moment, Judai had finally arrived in, along with Tom, Jerry along with his parents as well. When his parents saw her, they went approached to her, filled with hatement and anger.

" Aminda-san! What you have done?! Why you wanted to tolerated my son just like that? Your duty is to guard him, not to hurt him so badly. We hired you so that we want our son for better protection and now, you have been tolerated him just like that. " Mr Yuki said

" Somehow, we will never forgive you of what you did to my dearest son. From this day forward, you will be no longer to become a bodyguard servant, but a criminal. " Mrs Yuki said to her

But still, Aminda didn't say anything, not a single word from her mouth. After the parents finished saying to her, but that very moment, Judai faced her, without second hesitation and fear, gripped both of his hands, then he was driven by anger and frustration on his face. But before he could make a move, Aminda said to him, with slight amusement " Oh, my dear Judai Yuki. It doesn't make sense that you wanted to hit me by your hands. But still, I will never gave up as long as I will granted anything from you... just like I did from the past, that I tolerated a young man who was in the same age as you, his name was Mino Del Valle. Just like you, he had rejected my offer to become my lover. But since he was departed away from this world, I began to tolerated younger men, who has some least potential, not only for the money but also for my evil desires as well. But somehow, the one that I have been looking for, that's has the most purest soul... and that's how I chosen you. It doesn't make sense that you will reject me again, but still... you will be belong to me... nothing else. "

" Did I expect that of what you had said after of what you did to me? You make my whole life miserable with fear and pain. Somehow, I tried to fight back myself, in order to faced you without fear and hesitation. Now since that you are arrested, my last order is that... to be ended up in the prison forever and don't ever bothered me in my life again. " and tried to walked back away from her

But Aminda said to him, with evil amusement " Do you think that's an order? You won't ever turned away from this but someday, I will win you over back to me no matter what, even I have less strength that I have with. You won't ever to denied me. "

Then, he slapped her on the face, making her face turned pain in red.

" I will never ever forget you and your face of what you did to me. You will be ended up lived in a miserable life in the prison... forever. Whatever you are trying to do, I won't ever accept any favors from you, got that?! " with frustrating anger on his face, pushed her down slowly and then he walks away

Then, everyone followed him. At the outside of the police department station, Carrina, was standing at the post stand, while her car was parked. When Judai and the others came out, she went approached to him, asked " So, did you talked to her? "

" Yes, and somehow, I will never forget her of what she did to me. She will be ended up as a prisoner for good. " he replied

" I understand of what you feel with, Judai. I will be always there for you, to guard you at all cost. " Carrina said, with determination

" Thanks, Carrina-sama. " Judai said, with a smile on his face

But then, his parents approached to her.

" Uh, is there is something that you wanted to offended with? " she asked

" No, it not, Carrina-san. We have came here that... to asked for forgiveness. " Mrs Yuki said in response

" We are so very sorry on about what happened a few weeks ago. We just wanted to protect him because he was the only child in the family so that we wanted to make sure that he was safe. I hope that you will never get mad about it. Our apologies. " Mr Yuki apologize

" No need to be apologize, Sir Yuki. I have accepted your forgiveness and... sorry for what I did a long time ago before the arranged marriage comes, my apologies. From this day forward, I will gonna take care of Judai no matter what it's takes and I will truly loved and to take care of him always, with all my strength and courage. " Carrina said to them

And the three shake hands, as a reconciliation, and Tom, Jerry, Sho, Manjoume, Johan and Kenzan were happy in delight.

" And the.. more thing that I need to request from you, Sir and Mrs Yuki. " Carrina said

" Yes, what is it, Carrina-san? " Mr Yuki asked

" Shall I let him to stayed in my hometown for a week? I wanted to introduce him to my family out there. " Carrina asked

His parents were stunned in surprise of what she asked with, while Jerry and the others were shocked in delight.

**Now a brand new female antagonist was introduced in this chapter, Aminda Sarmiento, came into the life of Jaden, the person whom she longing for, because not only to his personality but also he was the purest man in the whole world. In order to get near to him, she was been hired as a bodyguard servant, in order to guard him but somehow she revealed her real secret intentions to him by making sexual desires towards him, in order to get his love and attentions. However, she had failed when Carrina came in to saved him, whom she recognized her from before. Later on, Aminda was ended up arrested by the police. The next day, Jaden confronted her, without second hesitation and fear, telling her that she won't ever get near to him again. After that, his parents approached to her, asking for forgiveness and Carrina humbly accepted and she forgives them and they accepted her once again. And so, they requested to them that she should let Jaden to stayed with her at her hometown, in order to introduced himself to her family, much to their surprise. **

**Will their strong immortal love will getting improved? Julia, on the other hand, can able to see him once again or a raging rivalry will occurred in? Marga, on the other hand, still searching for him, can able to captured him? Alexis, on the other hand, will able to meet Carrina face to face? Marco, on the other hand, will hatch a new evil plot in order to get rid of Jaden, the man whom she truly loves with?**

**Fates across once again in the next chapter.**

**Find Out**

**In the Next Chapter**

**Chapter 10 - Family Fate (Meet the Vampire Family)**

**Don't Miss It!**

**" Don't ever forced the person whom you didn't really know with. Just find out the main reason why he / she wants it. Forcing a person is not a right act of love, it was caused by obsession, evil desires and lust. Don't ever trusted other strangers because you will put your life at terrible risk. "**

**\- Tom Cat**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Family Fate (Meet The Vampire Family)

In the previous chapter, a new female antagonist was introduced, named Aminda Sarmiento, who had secretly a obsessive lust in every young men that she had encountered with, including Jaden, whom believes that he looks like Mino Del Valle, the first man whom rejected her offer. She was been arrested by the police forces, thanks to Carrina, who had saved his life from sexual attempt. His parents were forgiven her, accepting her in the family and so Carrina requested that she should bring Jaden to introduced to her family, much to their surprise.

What new fate that awaits for the ill fated lovers?

Find Out

In a flashback, Larmina and Mino were looking at each other, standing at the bay walk, in different facial expressions.

He hold her hand, tightly, said with emotional, said to her " No! You can't do this to me! You don't have to leave just like this! please, I'm begged of you. "

She nodded her head, in a saddened expression, said to him " I'm so sorry, Mino-san but I won't let myself involved in this dangerous situation. Your father was trying to destroyed me and they will gonna tracked down every vampires by midnight. I have to avoid it so that my life will never put at risk. I'm sorry. "

" But, Larmina-sama... I can't let you to leaved... you had promised to me that we should stayed together, right? If you don't want to go back alone, I will gonna come with you. "

" Mino-san! That was not necessary! You are putting your life at risk. If your parents finds out that... "

" I don't care if I disobeyed them. All I wanted is to be with you until my death. I wanted you to stayed by my side always.. please... Larmina-sama... please... " with a crying expression on his face

She hold both of her hands on his shoulder, said " I'm afraid I have no other choice. If I will keep on staying with you, I will gonna be beheaded by the ruler. I don't want to disobeyed the rule of my clan. "

" please... don't go away... just stayed with me... please... " and he hugged her with an emotional expression on his face, making Larmina to be stunned of what he did

(Flashback Ends)

Return back at the present time, Judai had awoke in inside the car, with Jerry was beside him. Carrina was driving the car while Kindaichi was sitting at the front sit.

" How long I had fell asleep? " he asked

" For about 2 hours, Master. " Jerry responded

" Are we almost there? " Judai asked Carrina

" Not far enough. " Carrina said in response

" Yeah, after all, you will be gonna introduce yourself to her vampire family. I can't wait to meet them all. " Kindaichi said, with excitement on his face

" You say so. Your parents let you to come with Carrina-san to stayed for a few weeks and they told me and Kindaichi-san will come with you just in case when you need some help. After all, there are some pure blooded vampires are still out there. " Jerry stated

" I doubt that you two will come with me all along. " Judai said

" Is because we are your closest friends, you know that. Sho-kun begged your parents to come with you in your journey but your dad picks me instead, and he getting desperate. Poor little guy... " Kindaichi said to him

" Sho always come with me in every trips even though he was been scared in some dark places sometimes. But still, he was my toughest companion at all times, second to Jerry. " Judai stated

" Oh, I see about it. " Kindaichi muttered and he asked him " By the way, did you sign the case contract at the police station... well you know... the case against the woman named Aminda Sarmiento, right? "

" Yes, I had already signed the case contract before I leave the station. After all, she will be ended up in the prison for long years. If I see her in the court next month, I will slapped her face harder by my own hands. " Judai responded, with a little mad expression on his face

" I know on how you truly feel with, Master. After all, she will gonna paid all her sins that she had done to every people, not only to you but to other young men as well. She had mentioned that she met a guy who was looked like you, goes by the name Mino Del Valle. " Jerry said to him

" By the way, is Mino-san was your former lover, right? " Kindaichi asked Carrina

" Yes, he was the first mortal human being that I ever met since I become the secondary queen of vampires. He died when he sacrificed himself to protect me from the shooting arrow... a long time ago.. " Carrina said in response and her facial expression turned saddened, nodded her head

" I see about it. I never thought he was ready to sacrifice his life just for you. " Kindaichi said to her

" Yeah, after all, I truly loves him for all those years even though we are different from each other. Somehow, I cannot let go of the past when I first met him. He was the shining angel with a beautiful smile. " Carrina stated

" Wow, that was fascinating. So, where his body was placed? " Jerry asked

But in a sudden, Judai felt getting dizzy on his head, saw on his mind about Mino's love relationship with Larmina in the past. After that, he getting panted.

" Uh, Master Judai-san... are you alright? What's the matter? " Jerry asked, with curiosity on his face

" Are you getting sick? " Kindaichi asked

" It was nothing. Just a little bit headache. I didn't sleep well last night because of what Aminda-san did to me. " Judai responded

" I guess you were act a little bit strange, aren't you, Master? " Jerry asked him again, still with curiosity on his face

" No, I'm not. It was just a small headache, okay? I'll be fine. " Judai said to him

This makes Jerry getting started to wondered of his master's strange reaction. A few minutes later, they are finally reached to the destination, Larmina's home.

Meanwhile, a female stranger visited Aminda at the police precinct jail.

" Hey, ma'am. You got a visitor. " a police officer called her

And she went out, went to the visiting section. When she saw the stranger, she was startled in surprise.

" Yo! No time long see, my friend. " with a smile on her face

She went approached to the bench, sit down and then she faced at her.

" I have been heard that you are here in the prison because you had made an another crime, right? torturing an another young man? What a pity... "

" So, what do you want? Are you will gonna say anything? " slammed on the table, with anger on her face, stand up from the bench

" Woah! Slow down, okay, my friend? I just came here... that to tell you about your current case.. "

Her anger cools down and she sit down back on the bench.

" I never doubt that you will gonna tell that to me, Mishe-san. "

" That's the point that I had came here for. But first, I saw that brown haired young man came out of the police station a few hours ago along with his two fellow friends and his girlfriend of course... well you know, his name was Judai Yuki, isn't that correct? "

She went silent, didn't say a word from her mouth.

" Huh? What's the matter? Why are you so quiet? "

She remembered of what Judai said to her.

" _I will never forget your face ever again... I won't accept any favors from you anymore... that was my last order, got that? _"

And then, she smiled in an wicked manner, laughing like a maniac.

" Why are you laughing just like that? Don't tell me that you getting... obsessed to him? "

She nodded her head, licked her tongue through her mouth, said in a maniacal manner " Yes, of course... is because he looks like the man who was the first one to rejected me a long time ago... "

" You mean Mino Del Valle? But he was already passed away a long time ago, why are you saying that Judai-san was looks exactly like Mino-san? "

" Is because that he got the same physical appearance just like him. So that the reason why I hired to become a bodyguard in order to get near to him but he had rejected me... But somehow... " flipped her tongue through her mouth, said, still in a maniacal manner " But somehow... I felt that.. I was getting so craving when I get close to him... his gorgeous eyes, his passionate voice, his beautiful body... and top of that... his soul was the most purest of all... better than Mino-san... I really fall in love to him from the first moment that I saw him in my own eyes.. but somehow, he ended up hating at me.. just like a demoness who had fell in love to a beautiful handsome angel... I couldn't stop resisting when I was with him... I feel that I was so very attracted to him... but I really hated the most, is his new girlfriend... and his own fiancee, she drives me to my insanity and jealousy... and somehow I have seen her from before... but i was still confusing about her... "

" I see it now... you are really getting have an obsessive lust for him, aren't you? "

" Really is... but he started to hate at me.. "

" Well, then. I have been heard that his family will filed the case against you, to get to the judge court. They have their wisest lawyer that it will review your previous cases. And of course, one of his friends will be the main witness. Do you think I will gonna make a plan in order to make your case not guilty? "

" Tell one of my lawyers and you will make it quick. I don't want to be ended up in the jail for so long. "

" And you wanted to escaped yourself from this, in order to harassed him again? Think about it first, Aminda. Of course, as your friend, I will do everything in order to get you out of here in this prison, I promise. "

She hold her hand then she said, in a low tone voice " Whatever you are trying to do after you leave here, don't ever followed Judai-san again because someday, you will be ended up in your greatest demise. Keep that in your mind always. "

After their conversation, Mishe leaves out. As she had already left, her facial expression turned into more maniacal than ever, with an evil laughter amusement on her face, still remember Judai, and she thought on her mind, holding both steel bars on the table_, _gripped by both of her hands, said to herself "_ Oh, my dear Judai Yuki... you will never ever escaped from my evil snares.. no matter what... I will keep on following you wherever you are... and to make you mine forever... no one can able to get in the way between you and i... Mark my words, I'll be returned back... in sweet __vengeance... " _with an evil smile on her face, smash one of the steel bar on the floor

Return back when, they had finally reached to Carrina's hometown, her new kingdom. Jerry and Kindaichi were amazed by the view.

" So, what do you think of my place? " Carrina asked them

" This place was great, Carrina-san. You had build your own kingdom. " Jerry said, with amazement

" So... it means... you are their main ruler in this place? " Kindaichi asked

" Exactly. Come, I will gonna introduce you to my fellow vampires. " Carrina said

They entered in the main gate of the castle. Some of her fellow vampires were surprised in delight to see her coming.

" Larmina-sama!! Welcome home! " her fellow vampires said in delight

" Larmina? Is that your real name? " Jerry asked

" Yes, it is. Everyone, meet my new boyfriend and fiancee, his name was Judai Yuki, a duelist representative of Duel Academia. And his closest companions, Jerry Mouse and Mr Hajime Kindaichi. " Carrina said, introduced them to her fellow vampires

" It was a great pleasure to meet you, everyone. " Judai greeted with a smile on his face

" So... is that's really your fiancee, Larmina? He's looks so cute... " Johanna asked, with romantic embarrassment

" Yes, of course not! I had brought him to stayed here and to introduced himself to all of you. They meant no harm to destroy us, I swear. " Carrina said in response

Elder Kishe, stepped forward in, looked at Judai's face and then after a few minutes, he was surprised in shocked.

" Uh, who was he? " Judai asked her

" This is Kishe, one of the wisest vampire assistant and the former adviser of my father. He was very skilled in predicting the future. " Carrina said in response

" You... You looked like... Mino Del Valle... I couldn't believe it.. it was really you... " Elder Kishe said in a surprise manner

" Um, I don't understand of what you are talking about. My name was not Mino Del Valle, my name was Judai Yuki. It was a pleasure to meet you, sir. " Judai said, introduced himself to him

" But... you looked like him... but how?... I sensed an unknown presence that I had never felt this from before... " Elder Kishe asked

" I guess you have mistaken my master as Mino Del Valle, sir. " Jerry said to him

" Anyway, let set aside that later. By the way, is my brother was in inside? " Carrina asked

" Yes of course, you must take a rest now, Your Highness. " Elder Kishe told her

" So, shall we? " Carrina asked, turned her head to Judai, hold her hand along with his

" Uh, sure. " Judai answered

They went together in inside the castle. Elder Kishe, was started to wondered of Judai's strange presence that he had felt.

When they went inside of the castle, Judai asked Carrina " Uh, Carrina-sama. Why does the old man said to me that I was looks like Mino Del Valle? "

" It is because he has the power ability to sensed a presence in inside of a person's soul, when either it was weak or strong. That one of the power abilities that a vampire should possessed with. " Carrina stated

" He can sensed a presence in inside of a person's soul? I can't believe it! " Jerry said, with amazement

" I never seen that kind of power from before. " Kindaichi muttered

" Well then, I bring all of you to a room upstairs. " Carrina said to them

And she lead to the room upstairs, on the third floor of the castle. But before the three went in the room, Carrina said Judai " Um, by the way... I need to asked for something. "

" Yes, what is it? " Judai asked, turned his back to her

" Who was that blonde long hair lady that we had met at the police parking lot a few hours ago? " Carrina asked

" Oh, you must be referring to Asuka Tenjoin, right? " Jerry asked, correcting her

" Asuka Tenjoin? What was your relation to her? " Carrina asked, with curiosity on her face

" She was... my closest friend and classmate, also from Duel Academia of course. " Judai said in response, with a slight blush on his face

" Hold on... did you had met her in personal, Carrina-san? " Jerry asked

" No, not yet. It was my first time that I met that young lady. " Carrina said in response

(Flashback)

(A few hours ago)

(At the police parking lot)

His father went approached, told him " You have to make sure that you will be careful out there, son. "

" I will, Dad. " Judai answered

He turned his head to Jerry and Kindaichi, said to them " Just keep an eye on my son, okay? "

" Yes, we will, Sir Yuki. " Kindaichi responded

Then lastly, he turned his head to Carrina, told her " Carrina-san, just promise to me that you will protect my son from harm, okay? "

" I will, Mr Yuki. I will gonna take care of him at all times. " Carrina said

And the two shake hands. But that moment of sudden, Asuka arrived in.

" Oh, Asuka-san! I'm so glad that you came. " Jerry said in a surprise manner

" Ah, you must be one of my son's classmate, right? " Mr Yuki asked

" Yes, I am, Sir. I'm Asuka Tenjoin. It was a pleasure to meet you. " Asuka said, introduced herself to his father

" By the way, why are you here anyway, Asuka? " Judai asked

" I have been heard that your bodyguard was already arrested by the police last night at your house. I was so getting worried about you so that why I came here to check on you, if you are safe. " Asuka said in response

" Oh, I see about it. Thanks for concerned about my safety. " Judai said

" No problem " Asuka said

" By the way, I had forgot to introduce to you.. my former fiancee, her name was Carrina-san. She was came from a far away country. I was supposed to come with her today, to introduced me to her family. " Judai said, introduced Carrina to her

" Hi, it was a pleasure to meet you, Miss. " Carrina said

" The name was Asuka Tenjoin. Same goes for me too. " Asuka said

And the two shaked hands. But then, their eyes were twitching to each other, in different facial expressions, making Jerry and Kindaichi were started to wondered at their reaction.

" I had never seen such kind of reaction like that from before. " Kindaichi said, whispered to Jerry, in a low tone voice manner

" Mhmm... " Jerry muttered, wrapped both of his arms around his waist

After a few seconds, the two released their hands away from each other.

" Uh, sorry about that. Pardon for my reaction. " Asuka apologize

" No, it was fine, really. " Carrina said

" Well... I have to go now, be careful on your trip. " Asuka told Judai

" I will, Asuka. You too. " Judai said

The two waved their hands at each other. While Asuka has already left, Carrina thought on her mind, with suspicious expression on her face " _I had never seen that kind of reaction from before... something like that... she was started to get envious at me... I wondered why... _"

(Flashback Ends)

(Return back at the present time)

(At Larmina's castle)

Carrina, was stunned in silent, still standing in front of him. And Judai interrupted her thinking mood " Uh, Carrina-sama... Carrina-sama.. "

" Oh, uh... I'm fine really... " Carrina uttered

" Is something wrong? " Judai asked, in a curious expression on his face

" Nothing, I'm fine really. You guys must take a rest for the night. I have to do something downstairs. " Carrina told them

" Okay, sure thing, Carrina-san... I mean... Countess Larmina. " Jerry answered

" Just only Carrina-san if you prefer. It was too polite when you addressed my real name. I'll be going then. " Carrina said

" Sure thing, Carrina-san. " Kindaichi said

Before she could went downstairs, she turned her head to Judai, said " Um, I need to asked you for a favor. "

" Yes, what is it? " he asked

" Can you come with me at the sea shore tonight? " Carrina requested

" Uh, sure. And the... be careful out there. " Judai told her

" I will " Carrina said, with a loving smile on her face

This makes him to getting blushed in full red and she leaves the room. When he turns his head, facing at the window, saw Carrina along with her brother Desirus, went out. That very moment, he looked at her, smiling with a romantic manner, holding the engagement necklace that she gave to him a few months ago. (Note: Jerry had returned it back to him before they left the police station) and he placed it on his chest while Jerry and Kindaichi were watching at him.

" He was getting mature than ever seems... he had already started to get fall in love... " Kindaichi said

" Yeah, Master had found his own true happiness in his life... to be in a real love relationship... with someone who has a kind heart.. " Jerry stated, as he keeps on watching at him

Later that afternoon, Jerry and Kindaichi were busy touring around the castle by Larmina's closest best friend, Maisy and some of other fellow vampires, and also, some of the vampire children were started to hanged out with Jerry. On the other side, Judai had decided to refreshed himself at the water spring that it was near at the forest mountain before Carrina will arrived back home.

" Well, I need to refreshed myself before Carrina-sama went back... "

As he was still taking a bath, he heard a sound from behind the trees.

" Uh, what was that... " as he turned his back, looked around

The sound was even more louder and spookier than ever, that makes him to get frightened in fear and his heart beat was getting faster. He still turned his back, asked, with frightened expression on his face " Hello!! Is someone in there? "

The leaves were started to trembled slowly, makes him to get even frighten than ever. And so, he get out of the water spring, and he hurried dressed up his new clothes and then he tried to looked of the location of the sound that he had heard.

" Hello?... Is someone in there? Jerry? Kindaichi-san? Carrina-sama? Hello... "

He keep on walking until a few seconds, a familiar voice was heard, with evil amusement, said to him " I knew that I will found you here in my sister's place.. isn't that right, Judai Yuki-chan? "

He was shocked by the voice, with fear expression on his face " No... it couldn't be... "

It was no other than Marga, had secretly hiding within behind the trees and he was shocked in horror when he saw her.

" Marga?! Why are you doing here?! "

" Well... I have been searching for you everywhere in the entire forest mountains... and I never thought that you will gonna stayed here at my sister's home, right? What a fast runner you are. "

" Hold on... what do you want from me this time? Are you still gonna used me as your sacrifice? "

" That's one of the reasons why I secretly came here in my sister's place. You had no reason to hide from me. And of course, my sister never knows that I had secretly came in the castle... to searched for you. All I want is your... pure blood. " with an evil glare on her face

She tried to stepped forward to him. He get a wood from a grassy ground and he smacked her at her back and after that, he quickly run away from the place, leaving her behind. As he went on running, he thought " _I never thought that it will gonna happen this time... I need to warned the others... including Carrina-sama... I need to warned them about this... _" and he keeps on running

Marga, still able to stand up from knocking down, and then she used her flying ability, said with evil amusement " You can able to run but you can't hide, my dear. " with an evil laughter on her face

And she went on following him. Back when, Judai had finally reached the door entrance, but he was been cornered by Marga. And then, she stepped forward to him, asked " You are going to warned about this to my sister, aren't you? Well then, it will never let that to happened. You will never hide anywhere. "

As she stepped slowly near to him, he stepped back away, said to her " Stay back! Don't ever get near to me. "

" Oh, yes it will. " released her sharp fangs from her mouth

And so, he quickly runs out of the castle, to find a place to hide, with a frightened expression on his face.

" There is no way that you can run away from me now... " with an evil laughter on her face, followed him from the distance

He kept on running until he reached to the sea shore, the place where supposed to hanged out with Carrina tonight. He searched for a huge thing to hide. After a few minutes, he hide himself in a huge rock, that it was very near at the sea water. As he still keep hiding, the voice of Marga had called him out, with amusement " Yohoo! Where are you, my dear boy? You can run but you can't hide. "

This makes him even more frightened in fear than ever. After a few seconds, she successfully found him. He ran out from the huge rock, tried to escaped himself away from her. But in a moment of sudden, she grabbed him by both of her hands on around his waist.

" Let me go, you jackass! " as he tried to struggled himself away from her

" You will never ever escaped from me. You are mine now, my dear boy... " and she kissed him on the neck

Back at the castle, Jerry had heard a unknown sound that he had never heard from before.

" Is something wrong, Jerry-kun? "

" I had heard an unknown sound that I had never heard from before.. it looks like it was came from the outside of the castle. "

" Wait... hold on, I think Judai-san hasn't returned back here inside yet. He said that he was supposed to take a bath in the water spring for a minute. But why he was taking so long to come back? "

" Maybe we should go out to find him. I hope Master was not in terrible danger this time. "

" What are we waiting for? Let's go and find him outside. "

And the two went out of the castle, to searched for him. Back when, he tried to pulled himself away from her, but he can't able to move because Marga is still holding him.

" You are trying to run away, my dear boy? I will never allowed that to happened is because you are in my possession. "

" What are you intend for? to used me as your slave? " with a fearful expression on his face

" Oh, my... you are always scared as always. Of course, I have some better plans for you, my dear boy. " with amusement on her face

" By what? " still with fearful expression on his face

She laid him down on the sand ground, and she hold both of his hands.

" Hold on... what think are you doing? "

" Ah, just a little bit of love attraction... and of course, your blood was taste delicious. I really wanted it. " with licking her tongue through her lips

" Wait... are you... "

She removed off her black cape and her red coat and that very moment, she pressed her face to his, with an evil glare on her face.

" Wait.. Wait... what are you trying to do? "

" just a little bit love touch of course, my sweet darling. "

That very moment, she attempted to rape him.

Back to Jerry and Kindaichi, they are still searching for Judai in around the sea shore.

" Master! Master! Where are you?! "

" Judai-san! Answer us!! "

But then, Carrina arrives in along with Desirus, went approached to them.

" Mr Jerry! Mr Kindaichi! Why are you two doing out here? " she asked

" Master Judai-san hasn't returned back yet. He was supposed to take a bath at the water spring but he was taking so long to come back so that why we came here so that in case that we might found him somewhere in this place. " Jerry responded

" I see. I will come with you then. " Carrina said

" Wait, are you really sure about this, sis? " Desirus asked

" We had no other choice. We have to find him, let's go! " Carrina said in a rush

Then, the two vampire siblings joined with Jerry and Kindaichi to find him.

Back when, Judai tried to fight back away from her.

" No one can saved you now, my dear... " with an evil laughter

" please, stop doing this... " and his facial expression turned traumatized in fear

" As long as I have you in my possession, I will give you anything as you wanted to. And of course, you will become my future partner... for eternity.. " and she keeps on raping him

" Immortal creatures should treated mortal human beings with true respect, not to tolerate. We, humans give everything to earned your respect at every day in our lives. We don't want to harmed and discriminate others. " with traumatized expression on his face

" respect? " then with a burst of laughter and then she went on " There is no respect in my dictionary. All I wanted is... to get what I really wanted and that is you, my darling. No one can able to get in the way between you and me and of course... your pure sweet red blood... "

Then, she forcibly kissed on the neck and on the shoulder.

" please, stop doing this... I can't barely move... my body... "

" I can feel your cold touch and of course... your terrible pain... "

She attempted to removed his new clothes off and then she attempt to molested him. No other choice, he screamed loudly in agonizing pain and a mysterious energy force came out from his palm hand, pushed her away farther from him. This makes her to be surprised of what she had witnessed with. Also, Carrina sensed his new presence from afar, and she stopped walking.

" Sis... is something wrong? " Desirus asked

" I had heard his voice. Come on! " Carrina said in a hurry

Then, they keep on running. Back when, Marga was already knocked down on the ground while Judai wrapped both of his arms on around his body, became more traumatized than ever.

Marga, still able to stand up and she began to wondered in her mind " _What was that presence that I had never felt from before? Is he trying to defended himself away from me? But not this time... _"

After that, she came to him and she grabbed him by both of her hands, in a forceful way, tried to kissed him.

" Let go of me, Marga! " as he tried to fight back himself away from her

" Of course, it will be... " with amusement on her face

Then she kissed him on the lips, harder and then she attempt to sucked his blood from his neck.

" No... don't do this... please... I'm too young to become a vampire... " with a pleading expression on his face

" After all, you and i will be together... in eternity.. "

And so, she sucked his blood from the neck, making him to be immobilized. Some of his blood were dropped from his neck, and he thought on his mind " _Will this is be my end? _" and his tears were dropped from his eyes, thought again on his mind " _Carrina-sama... I'm so sorry... _"

But in a moment of sudden, someone knocked Marga down on the ground, making him to be surprised in shocked.

" No way! It couldn't be... "

It was no other than Carrina, used her speed power ability to attacked her.

" Carrina-sama! "

After she knocked her older sister on the ground, Carrina rushed to his aid, asked him " Are you alright? "

" Yes, I'm fine. I'm so glad that you had came here to saved me. I'm so very desperate and defenseless. " and he hugged her in embraced, making her to be startled in surprise

She hold his face through her hand, said with determination " I promise that I will protect you at all cost. I swear. "

After that, she removed the venom out from his neck, through her sharp teeth, in order to avoid being transformed into a vampire.

" There, you are getting better now. "

" Thanks, Carrina-sama. I'm so grateful to have you in my life always. " hugged her once again in embraced

Jerry and Kindaichi were act in romantic manner.

" Those two will never be apart from each other. " Kindaichi said

" Yeah... " Jerry muttered

Marga, had stand up again from knocking down by Carrina's attack. She saw Carrina was holding Judai, and then she became more jealous in rage at her own sister. She tried to attacked them but she already gave up, tried to retreat away. But before she leaves, she said to her " Mark my words, Sister. I will never allowed a happy ending for both of you. The war will be continued. I'll be back!! "

And then, she vanished away from their sight.

" So... that was your older sister? " Kindaichi asked Desirus

" Yes, she is. " Desirus replied

" She was so very disgusting creature ever. " Jerry said, with a grumpy expression on his face, wrapped both of his arms around his chest

But in a sudden, Judai fell collapsed on her arms. Everyone were rushed to his aid.

" Judai, are you alright? Why are you fell collapsed? " she asked

" Is because that... " he uttered and then he began to cried in emotional, went on " She had been raped and molested me. "

Jerry and Kindaichi were shocked of what he had.

" No kidding me! She did that to you?! " Kindaichi asked, in a surprise manner

" If I see that evil vampire again, I will throwed some garlics and strike with a wooden stake at her heart. I will never forgive anyone who laid their fingers on my master. Unforgivable... " Jerry said, punched both of his arms himself

" Don't blame on this, Jerry. It was my fault that I came all by myself. I never thought that she will gonna came here to get me. After all, I'm so scared when she looks at me. " Judai apologize

" Master, you were in danger again. You are putting yourself at risk. You had been targeted by her twice already. As your pet, I will make sure that I will do everything that she will never gets near to you, I promise. " Jerry said to him

" I think Mr Jerry got the point. " Desirus said

Carrina, looks at him, with a stunning expression on her face. After a few seconds, she turned her head to them, said " Will you guys mind if you leave us alone... just for secret privacy? "

" But why, Sis? " Desirus asked

" Is because... it was a relationship matters. You guys must headed back to the castle. We will be back later at 9 o clock. " Carrina said in response

" Okay, suit yourself then. " Desirus muttered

So, Jerry along with Desirus and Kindaichi left the scene, leaving Judai and Carrina behind.

A moment of silence was occurred between them. After a few minutes, Judai interrupted, turned his head, asked " Is there anything that you need to say with, Carrina-sama? But somehow, it was my fault th-"

" Don't blame yourself on this. It was my sister's fault that she came here in my territory without permission even though I had been banished from her kingdom, due to my secret relationship with you. Somehow, as a secondary ruler of the vampire clan, I don't want to let my real emotions shown to them, is because it was my greatest duty is to protect them and to stop the thousand years war that my sister had been proposed with. And, I'm so sorry for letting you involved in this situation. I had let you to used as a bait, in order to catch you. But this time, it was my biggest duty is to protect you from this day forward even though I have been loveless for all those centuries since my beloved Mino-san's died. You had came to my life to be fall in love again. You are the only shining angel of my whole life, Judai. It will never changed that way, just like from the past. "

" Carrina-sama... "

That very moment, their faces were get pressing to each other and then they shared a kiss on the sunset at the sea shore. She lied him down on the sand ground, still kissing with each other. After that, they swimmed together on the water, and so, the two were having sexual intercourse with each other, with their bodies were intertwined closer, despite they are fully nuded. Their faces were pressing to each other again, looked at each other.

" I love you, Carrina-sama... "

" I love you too, my dear Judai... with all my heart and soul. "

And they shared a kiss with each other again. Carrina, still remember on her mind about her first date with Mino from the past, in the same place. Also, Judai had never been get closer to a woman just like her, despite she was a vampire ruler and he had never felt a kiss from a vampire from before. It was getting full moon that night.

After they spending time alone with each other, they returned back to the castle. But when they arrived back, Jerry and Kindaichi along with Johanna and Desirus even the other vampires were surprised when they saw those two were covered with white towels.

" Uh, why are you two covered yourselves with a white towels? Don't tell me that... " Johanna asked, with curiosity

" You two were spent time together alone at the beach?!! " the other vampires asked in a surprise manner

" Ugh, just I expected with. " Jerry said, tapped his hand on his forehead

" Well.. uh.. it was our secret relationship privacy, you know that, right? " Carrina asked, turned her head to him, with smiling expression on her face

" Sure " Judai said, did the same way as she did

" I guess this is not right, Sis. " Desirus said

" Huh? What are you talking about, Brother? " Carrina asked

" Your husband, Marco... I mean... he was trying to... " Desirus uttered, tried to finished of what he will gonna say

" Who's this Marco anyway? " Kindaichi asked Johanna

" He was the former vampire husband of Larmina. " Johanna replied

" Eh?! Her former husband?! " both Jerry and Kindaichi shocked in surprised

" Look, I already divorced him, Brother. He will never bothered in my life anymore. " Carrina said to him

" But, Sis... I think I'm afraid that he was trying to... killed your precious human lover... " Desirus said

" What?! That guy will gonna killed me? But how did you know? " Judai asked, with a shocking expression on his face

" I sensed it from my mind that he will come here to killed you and to slaughtered you is because he knows that you are my sister's secret human lover. He had already know that truth for the past few weeks. I think he was secretly jealous at you, Judai. " Desirus said in response

This makes him to be shocked in horror of what he had said and then he fainted in front of her.

" Master Judai-san! " Jerry said in a surprise manner, went to his aid

" So, what was the plan now, Countess Larmina? " Johanna asked her

Carrina, was in silent manner, looked at the fainted Judai, thinked something on her mind.

Meanwhile, just as Desirus had been predicted with. Larmina's former vampire husband Marco, was on the way to her new kingdom, hold a knife weapon on his hand, gripped harder and his facial expression turned madly in rage, with fit of jealousy. As he keeped on walking, he thought on his mind " _You had been totally betrayed me and my love for you, Larmina. Somehow, I will gonna threaten your secret human boy of yours, by killing him. I won't allowed both of you to have a perfect relationship__ with each other. _" with an evil glare on his face

**The immortal love relationship between Jaden and Carrina (Larmina) was getting far more stronger than it seems. However, their love relationship jeopardize as Marga wanted to forced Jaden to become her eternal lover, by sucking his blood. But she ended up being retreated, sweared that she will gonna battled her sister once again. Later, Desirus had been predicted that Marco, Larmina's former vampire husband, was on the way, to killed Judai, due to insanity and resentment to him, because of his secret relationship with his former wife.**

**What will be Carrina's secret strategy in order to prevent her former husband from targeting the man whom she truly cares with? Will Jerry and Kindaichi can able to helped the other fellow vampires in stopping his evil plot? Will it could be the first time for the vegetarian ****vampires to protected a human being from the evil pure blooded vampire? Will Jerry can able to figured it out of Jaden's hidden reaction in inside of his soul?**

**Find Out**

**In the Next Chapter**

**Chapter 11 - Confrontation (Marco's First Evil Plot)**

**Don't Miss It!**

**" Don't tolerate or hurt other people for your evil ambitions or goals in your life. Just earned their respect by helping and giving needs to the less fortunate, the hopeless and on those who are in terribly sick. Just like the saying " The more that you give, the more will be returned back to you. Learn to be compassionate and helpful person. "**

**\- Jerry Mouse**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Confrontation (Marco's First Evil Plot)

In the previous chapter, Carrina (Larmina) introduced Jaden, Jerry and Kindaichi to her fellow vampires. But however, Marga, her older sister, had secretly sneaked in the castle, to catch him but somehow, Carrina came to his aid, preventing her from hurting him. After Marga retreated away, the two are spent time together alone at the beach, in which the same place where she and Mino first met with each other. After that, they went back to the castle but then Desirus tells her that her former husband Marco, will came to the castle in order to eliminate Jaden, as he saw the prediction on his mind.

Will Carrina can able to protect him from her former vampire husband's evil threat? Will Jerry can able to sensed the real presence in inside of his master's soul? Will it could be the start for the vegetarian vampires to protect their own kingdom and the fellow human being?

Find Out

A hour later, Judai had regained consciousness again at the room, with his pet Jerry along with Kindaichi and Desirus were on his side while Carrina was drinking some animal bloods on a chalice cup, that it was owned by her father.

" Where am I? " he asked, turned his head, facing to them

" You are here in this room on the second floor. " Desirus answered

" It was the first time that I had seen you have been fainted in front of others a while back ago. " Kindaichi said to him

" But why that evil vampire husband of hers wanted to killed my master? " Jerry asked Desirus

" Is because he was getting jealous at him because he knows that my sister was in a secret relationship with him. But I'm not so sure if that's the real reason why he wanted to killed him because he was a mortal human being. " Desirus said in response

" Will Carrina-san can able to handled this, facing her own vampire husband in a secret battle fight? It doesn't make sense... " Kindaichi asked

" According to one of the main rules of the vampire law, a vampire should fight against an another vampire, in a deathly brutal bloody fight. It was still followed this rule until now. " Desirus stated

" But then, how should a vampire should defeated the other vampire? " Jerry asked

" By having more blood from living creatures. " Desirus said in response

Jerry and Kindaichi were shocked in horror of what he had said.

" more blood? If a vampire drink a blood from a living creature just like animals... it means... " Kindaichi uttered

" He or she will getting much stronger and powerful than ever seems... but there is an another way to make us, vampires to get more stronger and powerful. " Desirus said

" What was it? " Jerry asked

" By drinking some blood from someone who was very close to you. " Desirus said in response

" No way... " Jerry uttered, with shockness on his face

Then, Carrina turns her back, went approached to them.

" Are you really sure about this, Sister? Your former husband was so very strong than ever it seems. " Desirus asked her, with worried expression on his face

" This is the only way... I will make sure that he will never get near to my kingdom or to Judai as well... I had drink lots of animal bloods to make myself stronger. " Carrina said to him

" But you need more blood to make you even more stronger than ever. If you were running out of blood, you will getting weak and pale. You need a stronger and pure blood in order to make you even more stronger and powerful. " Desirus said

Carrina, turned her head to Judai, whose was his facial expression had become anxious with fear, cold and pale.

He turned his head away from her, said with fear " I don't wanted to let it that to happened. I know that you are facing your former vampire husband all by yourself. But somehow, I feared that in my mind that you will gonna died immediately. "

She went to his aid, wrapped both of her hands on around of his shoulder, said to him " I know you are concerning about my safety but I have no other choice but to faced him all by myself. That's the one of the main rules of the vampire law just like Desirus said it back when. But don't worry, I will win in this fight, I promise. "

" Do you really think so? "

" It will "

The two are looking at each other, in a romantic manner while the three were act romantically towards to them.

" So, are you going out now then? " he asked

" Of course, but first, I need your blood, please. " she requested

" She needs my master's blood? But, she was a vegetarian vampire. " Jerry asked with a surprise manner

" There is no exception in the vampire law that any kind of vampires shall able to sucked blood from a mortal human being. even vegetarians just like us can able to do it. But somehow, it had already happened a month back ago. " Desirus answered in response

" Eh?! Carrina-san had already sucked his blood from before?! in where? " Kindaichi asked with a surprise expression on his face

" It was a long explanation. " Desirus replied

" No kidding me... " Jerry uttered, as he faced his head to his master

" Of all the mortal human beings in this planet, Judai Yuki was the only mortal human being who has the most strongest pure blood although my sister's past human lover, Mino Del Valle, was considered to be the first mortal human being to have that the same manner but Judai's blood was far more stronger and purer than any other living human beings in this planet. " Desirus stated

" So, that's explains it why your evil vampire sibling, Marga had came to after him because he has the most strongest purest blood. " Kindaichi said

" Precisely it is " Desirus uttered

But suddenly, they heard a loud noise from the outside of the castle.

" What was that? " Jerry wondered in a surprise manner

Carrina hurriedly went out, to the house stand, saw Marco was standing outside, holding a weapon on his hand while the other vampires who were guarding the castle, were been easily knocked down on the ground. She was surprised of what she had saw.

" So, I'm glad that we meet again, my beloved. " with amusement on his face

Then, Jerry, Desirus, Kindaichi and Judai went out too, were surprised when they saw Marco for the very first time in personal.

" So... that was him? " Kindaichi asked Desirus

" He is " Desirus replied

" No kidding me... " Jerry uttered, with a surprise expression on his face

Marco slowly stepped forward in, facing to the house stand where Carrina was standing at.

" I never thought that you will came here so fast. But, I will never allowed you to killed of my fellow vampires. " Carrina said, with a little mad expression on her face

" Aww, you still cold hearted as always... after you had divorced me... but somehow, you will never denied me. " Marco said

" me? to denied you? Look, I don't care if I will go back to you again. If you will never to be punished, just leave the castle at once and never go back again here anymore! " Carrina told him

" You are trying to throw me out?! Well, if you don't really have cared for me. I will gonna killed your precious human lover first! " Marco shouted, as he jumped in, launched his weapon to killed Judai, who was standing beside her

Carrina went to his defense, used her supersonic power to make him immobilized. Jerry and Kindaichi were surprised of what they had saw.

" Is that... one of Carrina-san's vampire power abilities? " Jerry asked Desirus

" Exactly it is. supersonic power is one of the main abilities of an ancient vampire just like her. " Desirus said in response

" No kidding... " Kindaichi uttered

And then, she knocked him with her super speed power, and he fell on the ground.

Driven by anger and resentment, he stand up again, with fit of anger, facing to her " Why you have been defending that human boy, Larmina?! I'm a vampire and you should go with me, not him!! "

" Marco, listen. I won't allowed to spilled some blood of the person whom I truly cares for. No matter of what you will trying to do, you will never killed him by your evil hands. " Carrina said

" Are you saying that you loved him so much?! Are you out of your mind?! " Marco asked, still with anger on his face

" I said I will nev- "

She was almost to finished of what she will gonna say to him as Judai cut in, stepped forward in.

" But, Judai... I... "

" I will handled this, okay? It was unfair that a wife should argued with her own husband. Let me to talked to him. " turned his head to her

No other choice, she resigned herself and then she said, with a deep breath " Okay, if that was your choice, then go ahead and talked to him. "

She stepped aside away from the center. Judai stepped in, facing to Marco. The two men were facing with each other, in different facial expressions.

" So... you must be the ex human lover of my beloved Larmina, huh? I guess that I was so very familiar with your face. " with amusement on his face

" Do you know who I am? "

" Of course not. The duelist representative from a well skilled school named Duel Academia, isn't that correct, Judai Yuki? I had been heard of you that you are one of well prominent students in the entire school. You have an ability to see spirits in every corners. And besides, the person who doesn't believe when it's comes to love matters. "

" love matters? You shouldn't say that in front of me. I had only focused on my own main goal, dueling and besides that, you made Carrina-sama's life miserable. "

" What are you saying?! You are just interfering in my way between her and me. You don't know anything at all about love matters. Only adults can able to know about love. I'm the only man who deserves of what she wanted to asked me to. You are nothing but a weak lame person. "

He nodded his head, uttering the words that he had said " weak... lame... for nothing... " and he said in a loud voice " I don't want to heard that anymore!! "

That very moment, his eyes were turned into a different color (similar to Mino's color of his eyes). Jerry and Kindaichi were surprised of what they had saw.

" What was happening with him? "

" Master Judai-san's emotions were getting stronger than ever seems. I had never seen him just like that from before. " and he thought on his mind " _I think I had feel a strange presence that I never felt from before... don't tell me that.. there is an another person in inside of my master's soul...?! _"

Even Carrina and Desirus were surprised too of what they had saw. Marco, was surprised in horror when he saw his eyes were in different color.

" No! It can't be! It couldn't be that... "

" I will cursed all of the pure blooded vampires in this world! I will cursed all the malicious creatures in the whole universe!! "

The whole castle had heard his loud voice. The other vegetarians vampires were startled of what was really happened.

Back when, Marco's younger self was reversed into his older self, making him to be shocked in horror.

" No... it can't be... impossible.. " and he looks at him, with gritted anger on his face. Trying to attacked him but he failed, and so he decided to retreat away. Before he could depart, he said " It was not over yet, duelist Judai Yuki. I will make sure that I will killed you at all cost! Mark my words! "

And he vanished away from their sight. When he had already left out, Judai's eye color were returned back to its original color and then he fell fainted, collapsed on the floor. Carrina rushed to his aid, holding him on her arms.

" Judai, can you hear me? "

He opened his eyes, then he looks at her " Carrina-sama... I will be fine... don't worry about me... "

" I had never seen that kind of energy reaction from before. " Desirus said

" Hold on, what are you referring about? " Kindaichi asked him

" I think your energy presence was so very strong than in any other human beings in this planet. I think you have the strong passion in your soul that you should stayed positive in yourself and put aside the negative words and thoughts from your mind. " Desirus said in response

Jerry, was still standing beside Kindaichi, looked at his master, was getting more suspicious on his hidden presence that he had never felt from before.

The next morning, Judai had been walked alone around the castle. When he reached to the pictures section of all the events that the vampires gathered with through every year. But much to his surprise, he saw a large wall picture frame of her and Mino Del Valle was been posted on the wall. He looked at it for a moment but then, he getting felt dizzy, making him to getting panted for the second time. But then, he saw a sheet of a music paper that it was placed on the top of the cabinet. He gets it, and he wondered " What is this? a music paper sheet? "

He turned the paper back, then he saw the name of Mino Del Valle at the bottom of the paper with the title of the song that it was written in Spanish language, titled " My Only True Love " (translated as Mi Unico Amor Verdadero). He looked at the musical lyrics of the song and then he paused for a moment. After a few seconds, he went upstairs, to the house stand outside of the castle, and he sang the song that Mino had composed with.

_The sun has rising from the skies_

_And I raised my hand to reached you_

_To feel your embrace again..._

_From the moment that I saw you in my own eyes, my heart was feel with love that I had never felt from before... and I wanted you to be my side always... _

_Come to me, my only true love...__the one that I had been looking for all those years_

_My feelings were getting stronger and ever_

_My heart was getting trembling with passion_

_My soul was feel with delight and happiness_

_Only I wanted is to come with me, my only true love... _

At downstairs, the other vampires were surprised by his singing voice, even Jerry and Kindaichi as well. Carrina, was not there at that time because she went out for hunting down dark werewolves in the mountain forest.

" Is that Mr Judai was singing at the upstairs? " Johanna asked

" Well, sure is. I wondered what song that he singed with. " Jerry responded

They went upstairs. When they reached to the house stand, they stopped walking as he kept singing the song.

_Somehow, I felt of being alone and lonely in the shadows_

_Screaming your name_

_But you weren't there_

_Leaving me all alone..! _

" Impressive! I had never seen Mr Judai had sing that song that it was written by Mino Del Valle. " Daisy said with amazement

" Eh?!! " Kindaichi wondered in a surprise manner

" Mino Del Valle had written that song? But what was the name of that song anyway? " Jerry asked

" The title name of that song was " My Only True Love ". It was written in Spanish language. It was dedicated to the only woman that he truly loves with, in which no other than Countess Larmina. " Johanna said in response

" My Only True Love, huh? What a nice song that he created with. But why my master sing that song without any practice or something? " Jerry wondered with curiosity

" I don't know, Mr Jerry. Maybe you should asked to your master about that. " Johanna said

" I see " Jerry muttered, nodded his head, looking at his master from afar

He kept on singing

_Come to me, my only true love_

_the one that I had been looking for all those years_

_To seek your touch and embrace_

_I wished that I couldn't let you go again and stayed by my side always will be...__My only true love_

_Always will be_

_Nothing will change_

_My heart and my soul will always belonged to only you and to you, and nothing else, my only true love... _

Meanwhile on the other hand, Asuka, riding on a motorcycle bike, along with Manjoume, were going to the mountain in which where the castle of Carrina was located. But when they almost reached to the destination, they heard a man's singing voice from afar whom they were very familiar with.

" I think that singing voice was sounds familiar to me... don't you think it was.. " he said to Asuka

" I don't know. We must checked out when we get to the castle of the vampire ruler named Carrina. "

" Okay, suit yourself, Tenjoin-kun. "

But they heard the singing voice even louder than ever, with strong passion. They were startled by the singing reaction.

" Maybe we should go now immediately. " she said to Manjoume

" Okay! Okay! just go ahead, Tenjoin-kun. "

Then, the two went in a hurry, to checked who was the person was singing a mysterious song that they had never heard from before. After a hour later, the two were finally reached the entrance of the castle of Carrina but much to their surprise, the male singing voice that they had heard that in which it was no other than Judai, who was still standing at the house stand at upstairs.

" Wait... Judai was the one who singing?!... but his singing voice was looks so different from his original singing voice. " she said, with a surprise manner

" What kind of song that he had sing with? I had never heard of him singing so very passionate. "

But then, they heard Jerry and Kindaichi's voices from the distance.

" It was Jerry-kun and Kindaichi-san! " Manjoume said in a surprise manner

The two went approached to them.

" Asuka-san! Manjoume-san! I had never expected that you two had came here in the castle of Carrina-san. " Jerry said

" We were supposed to see the vampire ruler named Carrina or by her real name Countess Larmina. By the way, why Judai was singing at upstairs? What the title of that song that he sang with? I had never heard that song from before. " Asuka asked

" Well, actually it wa-"

But suddenly, a vampire servant went approached to Desirus and Johanna, said to them, in a saddened expression " I'm so sorry. I'm afraid that she didn't make it. "

" Huh? What do you mean?! " Desirus asked, with a shocking expression on his face

Judai, was surprised of what he had heard, stopped singing and he went hurriedly downstairs, went approached to them.

" Master " Jerry said

" Why you mean that she didn't make it? Just tell me. " Judai asked the vampire servant

" Well, after we finished hunting down the dark werewolves at the top of the mountain, the Countess told me and the other vampires that we will returned back to the location site that she told us before the battle. We have been waiting for her for long hours and we decided to looked for her in every parts of the mountain but however much to our surprise, we had only found the Countess' black cape that it was lying on the ground, with blood stains on it. We have still searching for her until we reached to the edge but there is no sign of her everywhere. I'm afraid that she was already murdered to death by someone else besides the dark werewolves. " the vampire servant said in response

He handled the cape of Carrina to Judai, in which Asuka, Manjoume, Jerry and Kindaichi were shocked of what the vampire servant said.

" Carrina-san... was dead?.. " Jerry uttered

" Impossible... she is an immortal vampire. She can't able to died so easily. " Kindaichi said

" So it means... she was gone for sure?... " Manjoume asked

Desirus and Johanna were getting saddened of the sudden death of Carrina.

" My older sister... " Desirus uttered, nodded his head

" What should we do now? Without the Countess, who will gonna lead our clan? " Johanna asked him

When Judai hold the black cape of Carrina with blood stains on it, and that very moment, he cradled the cape, and he was started to cried in emotional, shouted in a loud voice, kneeled down on the ground.

" No!!! " and he continued crying, still cradling at the black cape of Carrina

Jerry, Kindaichi, and Manjoume were saddened, went approached to him except for Asuka, still standing.

Kindaichi tapped his hand on his shoulder, said " I know it was hard to feel the sadness and grief. But we have to accept the truth that Carrina-san was gone in this world. "

" Master Kindaichi-san got the point. Just accept the truth that Carrina-san was not here with us. " Jerry said to him

" But.. I can't.. " Judai said, nodded his head

" Huh? Why not? " Kindaichi asked

" Hold on... are you saying that you wanted her to get back alive? It was too late for that. There is no other choice but to accept it. Just move on, okay? " Manjoume told him, insisted

Asuka, was still standing, looked at the saddened face of Judai, was now started to get sympathize to him because of Carrina's sudden death.

Then, she slowly went approached to him, kneeled down on the ground.

" Tenjoin-kun? " Manjoume wondered

" Ah... who was this young lady anyway? " Johanna asked Jerry

" This is Asuka Tenjoin, our classmate and closest friend from Duel Academia and this is Jun Manjoume, a Pro League duelist. " Jerry responded, introduced Manjoume to Desirus and Johanna

" It was a pleasure to meet you " Manjoume greeted

" Us too, my name is Johanna, one of Countess Larmina's aid and advisor and this is her younger brother, Desirus Blois. We are all vegetarian vampires. " Johanna said, introduced herself and Desirus to Manjoume

" So, what you two came here in the kingdom of my sister anyway? " Desirus asked

" We just came here to meet your ruler, supposedly but although the ruler was already dead. " Manjoume said in response

" I see about it... " Desirus uttered

Asuka, tapped both of her hands at his shoulder, then she said " I know it was hard to accept it but... don't lose hope. We are still here always for you... just like from before. "

Surprised of what she had said, he raised up his head, then he looked at her, with surprise expression " Wait... Asuka?! Why are you came here anyway? "

Then, Asuka smiled at him, making the others were curious of what they had saw.

**The first evil plot of Marco was failed, due to Jaden had awakened a hidden power that it will cursed all the evil pure blooded vampires and other creatures, despite he didn't know that he was the present reincarnation of Mino Del Valle, the first human lover of the Countess. The next morning, Alexis and Chazz arrived at the vampire kingdom, in which they heard a passionate singing voice in which it was no other than Jaden, was singing the song that it was composed by Mino. But then, he stopped singing when he heard that Carrina was dead, making him to getting emotional with grief. Alexis, went to his side, to coped his sadness and grief.**

**Will it could be the start of a new relationship between Alexis and Jaden****? What was really happened to Carrina (Larmina)? Is she really was dead? Where she was now? Who was the mysterious killer who was responsible for torturing her?**

**Find Out**

**In the Next Chapter**

**Chapter 12 - Vow of Promise (I'll Protect You Always, Asuka's Determination)**

**Don't Miss It!**

**" Accepting the truth was so very hard for us, even the person whom you truly loved with was died in a sudden manner. But somehow, we have to accept the truth and to move on without sadness and grief in our hearts. "**

**\- Hajime Kindaichi**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Vow of Promise (I'll Protect You Always, Asuka's Determination)

In the previous chapter, Carrina (Larmina) was confronted by her former husband, Marco at the castle, to intent to killed the only man that she truly cares for, Jaden. However, instead of fighting with each other, Jaden confronted him instead, but when Marco said that he (Jaden) doesn't believe in love matters and calling him a weakling and that very moment, Jaden curses all the pure blooded vampires including Marco as well, making Jerry was getting more suspicious on his master's strange reaction. The next morning, their close friends Alexis Rhodes (Atticus' younger sister) and Chazz Princeton were suddenly arrived at the Countess' castle, due to that they heard someone singing a mysterious song, in which it was no other than Jaden himself, singing the song that it was composed by Mino Del Valle, whom he dedicated to Larmina. But he stopped singing when he heard from the vampire army that Carrina was already dead, and then he was getting sad in devastation.

Where was Carrina (Countess Larmina) now? Is she was still alive? Will this is the opportunity chance for Alexis to stand in as the new protector of Jaden in place of the Countess?

Find Out

(No POV (Point of View))

In the first flashback, in the year 1810, when her parents were still alive, as the previous rulers of the vampire clan, Larmina was early trained by her father to become a fearful and being well respected warrior, in which she was been admired by some of her fellow vampires, making her older sister, Marga, was started to getting resented at her, is because due to her enchanted beauty and positive attitudes. When she reached at the age of 12 years old, one night, before she went to sleep, she asked her father about something.

" Um, Daddy. "

" What is it, my dear? "

" When you had met Mommy... did you two were having a close contact with each other? I had thought in my mind that vampires had never been contact with human beings. "

" Well, you see, my dear... your mom and I were so very close to each other even she was beautiful as a vampire. Someday, you will learned that when you are at the right age. "

" Do you always believe in love, Daddy? "

" Of course not, my dear. Every person in this world were believed in love. There are some different kinds of love: love for family, love for your friend, love for your relatives, love for your neighbor, love for other people, love for yourself and love for the one whom you truly cares for... or in simple, selfless sacrifice. "

" selfless sacrifice, huh.. what is that means? "

" when a person was willing to sacrificed his or her own life to the person whom he or she truly cares or loves with. "

" I see " nodded her head a little bit, and she asked her father again " Do you think I will find the right man for me, Daddy? If I do, I will gonna willing to sacrifice my own life for the one whom I truly loved with. "

" Of course, it is, Larmina. After all, you are a good and well kinded vampire in the entire clan. Someday, you will find the right man to loved you until eternity. " tapped his hand on her head

After that, she went back to sleep on her bed, in which her dad smiled, happily and he leaved the room.

(Judai (Jaden) POV (Point of View))

In the second flashback, after the confrontation appearance of Marco, Larmina's former vampire husband (from the previous chapter), snow was started to fall. Everyone were inside of their respective houses, is because vampires (both pure blooded and vegetarians) don't usually go out in during snow or in cold weather is because their weakness was they were easily to get a long time freezing sickness, unlike ordinary human beings. Instead of going out, the vegetarian vampires drink hot chocolate and eat fresh vegetables. While Desirus and the other fellow vampires were eating and moving around at the dining hall, even Jerry and Kindaichi joined with them as well, to experienced of vampires traditions. Some of the vampires requested Jerry to teached them the basic ideas and skills in dueling, but Jerry answered them " I think my master will gonna teached you that... he has much more better experiences than I am. "

Kindaichi, turned his head, asked Jerry, with curiosity " Hold on... why Carrina-san and Judai-san never came downstairs to eat dinner? It was getting snowy outside. "

" I don't know, Master Kindaichi-san. He said that... " Jerry replied

Then, Desirus cutted in, still eating the foods on the table, said " Just let them be, you two. "

" Huh, why not? " Kindaichi asked

" My sister wants to spent time with him in a private manner. She told me that all of us will never bothered their romantic moment... is because it was a private love matter. After all, she wanted to experienced to be in love to a special man after her first love, Mino Del Valle's death. " Desirus said in response

" Hmm... that's explains this that Master Judai-san told me after the confrontation with her former vampire husband, Marco, said that... he should wants to spend more time with her... in a private manner.. and so... I just only nodded.. didn't say anything. " Jerry stated

" It was very obvious for an ancient female vampiress just like Larmina to be attracted to a human being just like Mr Judai Yuki. I had realized that he has huge similarities with Mr Del Valle. " Johanna said

" I got your point there... " Kindaichi muttered

Meanwhile at the Countess room, her room has some glittery decorations and with large red curtains in every windows. I was standing, gazing at the window, watched the snow falls down. Carrina went slowly approached to me.

" Watching the snow, huh? I never thought that you like to watch them although that vampires don't go out when snowy weather comes, is because we will getting a long term freezing sickness. "

I looked up, raised my head, said with a smile on my face, said " I loved to watch the falling snow is because... when I was a little kid, I loved to played snow in outside of the backyard along with my pets Tom and Jerry. When it was the time of Christmas Day, we did making snowmans, riding on a snowsledge and top of that, doing some snow creations. I couldn't forget when it was gift giving time at my family's home in Kyoto, my grandma gave me a special gift, a locket necklace with a snow heart shape on it. Then, I had really like it a lot. I had still weared it until now. It was a very special Christmas gift ever. After all, it gives me feel warmer when I fall asleep. "

Carrina, looked at me, with a deep silent expression on her face and that very moment, she went slowly straight towards to me, placed both of her arms around my shoulder and then her face was getting near to my neck, and I felt her coldness in inside her, hugging me in embraced. I was startled in surprised when she did that. My body was started to getting more shiver than ever and my heart was get beating faster and louder than ever it seems. After a few seconds, she was still holding me while I was just nodded my head, without saying a word from my mouth.

And then, Carrina said to me, in a whispered manner, through my ears " I was getting feel warmer when I touched you. I had felt just like this the same way when Mino was still alive back then. Although... "

" Although, what? " my voice was in a low tone whispered manner, turned my head, looking at her

" Although... I do really believe in love as much everyone in this planet does but not all... but you are the only exception. I had lived for long years, to traveled through the ocean of time, to searched something that I really wanted to be, besides my own freedom... in which it was no other than you.. "

Confused of what she had said, I asked " But why you had chose me instead of others from the very beginning? You had already have your own husband... and... "

She cutted in, interrupted me, went on " I had chosen you... is because... you have the same similarities as my beloved Mino from the past... the ocean of time predicted to me that there is someone who has the same resemblance as him... and that why I traveled so very far away, through the ocean waves... until I found you at the forest... when you were a little boy. That's explains that fate had brought me to fall in love once again, to learned to be loved and to loved by the one whom you truly cares for. And besides, you are far more different from any other people in this world, is because... you have a great positive personality in yourself. "

" Carrina-sama... "

We looked at each other for a little bit moment. In a sudden, she released one of her hand, putting in around my waist, holding it tightly while her other hand, was holded hers to mine. Then, she pulled me, leaned closer to hers, and our own bodies were intertwined with each other, together, formed into one. I had never been experienced this in my whole life that I was been touched by a woman who was very older than me. She bented me down, looked at me, with a coldless expression on her face. Her other hand was still holding on my waist while she holding my other hand.

I tried to say something from my mouth but Carrina said to me " You are the second man that I ever have with. Even though that I betrayed you from before, you are still can able to forgive me, even though I was a vampire ruler. I will never leaved you behind again, and stayed by my side, for all eternity... after all, I couldn't lose someone who was so very important to my world... you are my only true love of my life forever, Judai Yuki. "

I looked at her, with a gazing expression on my face, said to her " Well, I had never been experienced to be fall in love until I met you... although you are far more different from anyone else... I still wanted to experienced what it love is.. just like how other couples did... but sometimes, I was getting resented, when I saw them, hugging, kissing, giving gifts and top of that, spending time together with each other. When I was watching at them, I was thinking in my mind that... I was too useless to fall in love to a woman or a beautiful lady to loved me... until you came to my life, captured not only me, but my heart, my mind and my soul. You are the first woman creature who shows me the meaning of what true love is... although you are a vampire lady but for me, it will never changed that way until the very end... "

We paused for a moment. After a few seconds, Carrina went on, said to me, in a serious tone manner " I will be having a battle at the mountains against the dark werewolves tomorrow morning. They were trying to invade the other territories out there. I'll be leaving early before sunrise. "

This makes me a little bit frightened with worried expression on my face. But Carrina said " Don't worry about me. I'll be back after the battle, okay? It was just in a few hours. "

" What if.. what if... you will getting hurt so badly in the battle fight? If you were fighting alone against them, you will getting died so very easily... "

My heart was getting pounded so very loudly in my chest, with strong anxious and fear in inside.

" And you will never came back here again for good... " and I tapped both of my hands on her shoulder, said with in a pleading manner " I don't want to see you died so easily... please, don't go... please... " and a little teardrop fell off from my eyes

Carrina, saw my sudden reaction, looked at me for a second, and she touched my face, through her hand, said to me, with a deep calm expression " I know that you are so very worried about my safety... but don't need to be anxious that much, I have my own vampire armies to fight alongside with me. After all, my only concern was just only your safety, Judai. There is nothing for you to be fear of. I won't be dead, is because I'm an immortal vampire. Just kept that in your mind of what I said to you, okay? "

No other choice, I just nodded my head, said in a low tone voice " Okay, I will. But promised to me that you'll be back in here, okay? "

" I will " with a loving smile on her face

Her words makes me to calmed myself but although I have a little bit anxious on my mind of what will happened in their battle tomorrow but I have no other choice but to follow of what she had said. Then, our conversation was ended.

I turned my back, asked her " So, what we gonna do now next? I think we should get to sleep. You need some strong energy tomorrow. "

" I understand that. But there is one more thing that I need to request from you. "

" What is it, Carrina-sama? "

" I need your pure blood again. "

" Huh? But why? "

" Is because your blood was far more purer than any other people's bloods, just like my beloved Mino had from the past. I need that for my... battle strength and speed... and to getting strong as well. "

" But you had sucked my blood a few months ago, back when from America, when I was been heavily injured, attacked by that clown named Pennywise at the forest of Derry, Maine. Somehow... why I did not transformed into a vampire back when? "

" Is because you were been healed by a special medicine that it can able to stopped the venom from spreading, avoid to be transformed into a vampire. I don't want to see you to become one just like me, is because... you still have a chance to survive and revived from death. That's explains why you were still a human being until now. "

" I see about it. " and I resigned myself, with a little nervous on my face, wrapped both of my arms around my chest, with a deep sigh " Okay, if that was your choice... then.. do it now.. "

" But first... take off your red jacket. "

" Huh, for what? " with confusion on my mind

" Why? Is because you were scared that you will gonna take off your clothes in front of a woman? "

" I'm not scared. " with a little grumpy expression on my face

" Really? "

" Of course, really. Haven't you been take off your clothes in front of a young man just like me? "

" Just once, when I was with my beloved Mino. I don't want to get embarrassed you but... it was the way of being as a couple, you know that. "

" Okay, if you say so... "

With my deep sigh, I take off my red jacket and placed on a wooden chair that it was near to the cabinet.

" Then, what's next? "

And then, she went approached to me, slowly. Then, she carried me through both of her arms, in a princess style manner. I was thinked in my mind that a princess should be carried by her prince or her knight in shining armor, just like it was happened mostly in some fairy tale story books that I had read from before. But somehow, dreams are so very different from true reality and this is was my first time that I was been carried by a beautiful vampiress just like her. I was getting blushed in red on my face of what she did to me. After all, it was my first life time experience and she was considered as my first female knight in shining armor.

So, she placed me in her bed, covered with red sheets. I was getting nervous when she lied down in the center position, in front of me. She looked at me for a moment and then she hold my other hand, raised up my arm. I felt my body was started to getting shaked up again, so very coldly just like the falling snow. After all, this is the first time I was been sleeped and intercourse with a beautiful vampire just like her in one bed.

After that, she touched the tip of my hair through her fingertip going down to my face. That very moment, she whispered to my ear, in a whispered manner, said the words that I always heard from her " I love you, my beloved Judai. "

This is the first time that she calls me beloved.

I nodded my head, slowly, said, did the same way as she did " I love you too, Carrina-sama... "

And she pressed her lips to mine, kissed so very hardly. Her lips was chilled cold as ice. After that, she pulled me, closed to hers and she kissed me again, but this time, so very forcibly. She takes off my black t shirt and I lied down back on the bed, while she raised again my other arm, getting closer to me, lying down in a center position and then she was started to begin sexual intercourse at me.

Meanwhile at the third floor of the castle, Jerry and Kindaichi, were on their beds, was talking to Tom and the others including Edo Phoenix, Johan Andersen, Austin O Brien and also Superintendent Akechi, Inspector Kenmochi and Ryo Marufuji, Sho's older brother and a professional Pro Duelist, just like Manjoume, on the computer tablet, through video group chat.

" How are you two doing there? " Tom asked

" Seems fine. It was getting snow outside tonight. " Jerry answered

" What was the castle of Carrina-san looks like? " Sho asked

" It was very huge and well neat... just like from the ancient Gothic structures. " Jerry answered

" Is that castle was too spooky? " Kenzan asked

" No, not really. The vampires are just pure vegetarians. They are very kind and well generous unlike the pure blooded vampires. They just only drink blood from living creatures just like animals. " Jerry said

" Aww... I wished I could come with you guys. But Mr Yuki picked Kindaichi-san instead to come with you and Aniki. I had just really wanted to meet them all. " Sho said, with an upset expression on his face

" By the way, Jerry-kun. " Manjoume said

" Yeah, what is it, Manjoume-san? " Jerry asked

" Tenjoin-kun and I will gonna go in that place by tomorrow. " Manjoume answered

" It is?! You two will gonna go here? " Jerry asked, with a surprise expression on his face

" Of course. Tenjoin-kun wanted to meet the Countess again in personal. I was trying to persuade her to not go, but in the end, I had given up. " Manjoume said

" Make sense of it, Manjoume-san. I know that you still have a crush on her, don't you? " Tom asked, with romantic embarrassment

" Will you shut up there, pussycat?! " Manjoume shouted, with a little anger on his face

" Nice try, Manjoume-kun. Worth a shot for my sister, really... " Fubuki said, in a romantic manner

" Will you mind? She had already have her own special someone, got that?! " Manjoume said, with a little grumpy expression on his face

" Let me guess, you are still resented to Judai, aren't you? " Misawa asked

" Me, resented? No way! " Manjoume said, with a grumpy expression on his face

" Yes, you are. See that in your face. " Kenzan said, teasing him

" Will you shut your mouth there, you dinosaur man? " Manjoume told him, with a slight blush on his face

" Ha! Ha! Ha! Nice try, Manjoume-san. " Tom said, with a burst of laughter

" I think Asuka-san will gonna feeled the same way as you do although she was not very choosy that much... although Master Judai-san was so very happy when he was with Carrina-san. " Jerry stated

" How was Judai anyway? Hold on... why he wasn't with you guys at the room? " Austin asked

" Well... he was at the room of Carrina-san at the second floor... taking a break. " Kindaichi answered in response

The others were froze in silence, surprised of what he had said.

After a few seconds, Johan was the first one to break the silence, said in a surprise manner " He was at the room of the vampire countess?! Taking a break?! Are you nuts? "

" He was not joking, guys. It was really true. Master told me a while back ago that he wanted to spend time with her in a private manner and of course to don't bother their romantic moment. " Jerry stated

" I had never thought that Judai will gonna sleep with her in one bed. How so very romantic..! " Fubuki said, in a romantic manner

" Of course, this is was his first time to sleeped in the bed, with a woman who was very older than him. Just never minded them. It was their own privacy, you know that. " Jerry said

" True, Judai was started to grown as a well mature young adult man. " Ryo said

" Thanks for that opinion, Ryo-kun. " Jerry said

" So, did you guys were introduced yourselves to her vampire family? " Edo asked

" Yep, and they were fully accepted us even humans and vampires don't usually get along with each other, just like in some ancient times. " Kindaichi answered

" That's great. Not all creatures in this world are so very bad and cruel. " Edo said

" Maybe you guys come here anytime as you want although Manjoume-san and Asuka-san will gonna go here by tomorrow. " Jerry said to them

" We gonna try, Jerry-kun. " Akechi replied

" Stay safe, guys. Don't let yourselves to be attacked or getting hurt by some wild animals out there in the forest. " Kenmochi told them

" We will, Inspector. " Jerry and Kindaichi said together

" By the way, how was Judai anyway right now? Maybe I think that... he was sleeped in the bed with her... and doing some sexual intercourse with each other... ? " Tom said

They were startled in surprise of what Tom said.

" What? Did I say out loud, guys?! " he protested

" Ugh, give me a break. " Kenzan said, with a sigh, tapped his hand on his forehead

" Maybe Tom was right, guys. After all, this is was his first time experience in love. So, don't need to be worried about it. He will be fine, really. " Jerry said to them, with a slight giggle on his face

" Very funny, Jerry-kun... " Misawa uttered

" Aniki learns to be more matured when it was comes to like this. I wished I wanted to be like him someday. " Sho stated

" I hope you will find a better girlfriend for you someday in the future, Sho-kun. " Jerry told him

" Thanks, Jerry-san. You are really a love expert, just like Fubuki-san. " Sho said, with a smile on his face

" No problem " Jerry said, with a thumbs up sign

While they were still talking to my friends and our allies at the down floor, I was still at the room of Carrina, still lying down on the comfy bed while Carrina was still holding me. She bent down her head, looking at me, and she flipped up her black cape, covered my whole body.

Then, she pressed her face, getting neared to mine, and she kissed me on the neck, and that very moment, she opened her mouth, showing her sharp fangs and she pressed it so very hardly, biting me at the right portion of my neck. As she bites me, some of my blood were flowed out from my neck, creating vampire marks. I was feeled so numbed as she sucked my blood from my neck. I cannot able to move and my body was feel so very shaky, just like a frozen statue. I thought on my mind " _I had felt just like the same way from before... but why I was felt so very numbed when she sucked my blood... but why? _"

After that, she asked me " Are you feeling cold? "

" As usual. Do you still have the medicine that it can stopped the venom from spreading? "

" Of course. There were at the cabinet. You can used many dosages as you wanted as long that you will never be transformed into a vampire."

" Thanks, Carrina-sama. My body was so feeled shaky. After all, it was my first time to sleep with you. "

" No problem, and besides you are the only man whom I wanted to be with, not anyone else. "

I looked at her, and said " Um, Carrina-sama... "

" Yes? " stared at me, with curiosity

" Can you kissed me again? After all, your kiss was far more stronger than anyone. Can you do that again, please? "

No other choice, Carrina went to my side, standing me up from the bed, kissed me on the lips again but this time, in a calm manner. I had never felt so strong from before, a vampire's kiss. We were intertwined with each other. I was trying to hold on her neck, with both of my hands, pressed our bodies closing to each other and we kissed again, in the same way.

The snow was stopped falling. The full moon was showed up in the night skies.

After we kissed, Carrina said " You must go to bed. It was already nighttime. You are almost exhausted and tired. "

" I understand "

I went back to my own staying place at the third floor, in where Jerry and Kindaichi stayed at. When I saw those two are already fall asleep, I turned my head back to Carrina, said " Well, I have to sleep now. Good night, Carrina-sama. "

" You too, Senor Judai. " with a smile on her face

This is the fourth time that she calls me Senor since I studied in America for few months, to get my scholarship.

And she went downstairs. I kept on watching at her even she was in the farther distance. My heart was beating so very faster than ever on my chest, still remember of what she did to me back then at her room. When she was already left out, I went back to bed, and went to sleep, peacefully.

The early in the morning, I was still fall asleep in the bed as Jerry poked me at my head.

I woked up, said " Aww.. Jerry. You don't have to wake me up just like that! "

" Makes sense, Master. You were almost been overslept. It was already passed 7 o clock in the morning. " he said, in a serious tone manner

I looked at the time in my cellphone and I was surprised and I asked Jerry " It was past 7 o clock already?! Why you didn't woke me up? "

" Why, is because you have been spent time together with Carrina-san at her room last night, huh? Don't tell me that you two were having a lovey dovey sexual intercourse, really... " Jerry asked, with a little romantic embarrassment

This makes me my face was getting blushed in full red, recalled of what happened last night and after that, I answered, nodded my head " Uh, the answer is yes, Jerry. All I really want is to spent time with her, that's all. "

" So... that's explains this why our friends and our allies were surprised of what I said to them last night at the video group chat, and they said this before turning off " Wow, my geesh! Is he was out of his mind?! " and somehow when Master Kindaichi-san said that you were asleep at the countess room, Johan-kun was so very shocked, asked " He was sleeped with the countess in the room?! Are you nuts?! " and I explained everything to them. That's all. I don't want to blamed you but... " Jerry stated

" So, how did you feel when you were with her, Judai-san? " Kindaichi asked

" She was feel so very cold and warm and even that, she kissed me many times although I cannot able to move my body and top of that... is... I was so very comfortable when I was with her, that's all I wanted to say. " I answered

" I see. So, did you expressed to her of what you had truly feel? " Kindaichi asked me again

" Well... she expressed her feelings for me and I accepted her feelings for me.. and after all... " holded my engagement necklace that Carrina gave to me on our first date in America, at the park in which she was dated with Mino, her first human lover, through my hand, went on " after all... I had finally understand of what love is.. and I feel in my heart that I couldn't lived without her... and she proposed to me once again after she left me in during the arranged wedding a long time ago. "

" We understand of what you are truly feel with, Master Judai-san. Besides, Carrina-san was falling in love to you despite of her brokenhearted past after Mino's death. " Jerry stated

" Thanks, Jerry. " I said, with a smile

" No problem at all, Master. " Jerry said, did the same way as I did

And I still hold the necklace, through my hand.

(Flashback Ends)

(No POV (Point of View))

(Return back at the present)

Judai, was saddened in devastation of Carrina's " death ". Asuka went approached to him.

She kneeled down, tapped both of her hands on his shoulder, said " Don't cry just like that, Judai. We are all still here for you. "

He turned his head, facing to her, with a surprise expression on his face " Asuka? Why are you came here? "

" Well... I have to explained that to you later. But for now, you should stopped crying. It was unsuited for a strong gentleman duelist just like you. " Asuka said, wiped his tears through her handkerchief

Desirus and Johanna were surprised when they saw Asuka helping him. Jerry, was standing beside Manjoume, said to them " Asuka-san was a strong, helpful and well determined lady. She was the most beautiful lady in the entire Obelisk Blue in Duel Academia. She was called " The Queen of the Blues ". "

" Queen of the Blues, huh? I'm not surprised. " Johanna said, wrapped both of her arms around her chest

As Asuka wiped his tears through her handkerchief, Judai said to her " Thanks, Asuka... for cheering me up. "

" No problem, is because we are best friends, right? I don't want to see you lonely and suffered just like that. " Asuka said

" Thanks for the concern, Asuka. But first... " and Judai stand up, turned his back away from her

Asuka, stand up again, asked him " Where are you going? "

" I must get something from the room. I'll be back in a minute. " Judai answered and he runs off

This makes Asuka was get started to concerned about him.

" Do you think he will be just okay, Jerry-kun? " Manjoume asked Jerry, in a whispered tone manner

" I'm not so sure... but maybe... he need to spend time alone... " Jerry uttered, in a low tone voice, so that he can't say so very loudly in front of them

Meanwhile, instead of going back inside of the palace, Judai was going instead in the forest nearby, sat on a huge rock and then he nodded his head, placed both of his arms on his knees, crying in anguish.

" _Carrina-sama... I know that you can hear my voice from afar... I wished that you should come back here to me... please... _" went continued crying with strong anguish

But suddenly, an evil laughter was heard, calling him " You really missed my younger sister a lot, don't you, Mr Judai Yuki? "

Surprise by the voice, he stand up, with a frightened expression on his face, said " No way... it couldn't be... "

The mysterious person came out from the trees. It was no other than Marga, making him to be shocked in horror.

" Marga-san?! Why are you doing here?! "

" Oh, so very obvious, isn't it, my dear. I just heard you crying is because you had heard that my sister was dead in the battle. So that why I came here. And of course... "

She slowly stepped forward to him while Judai stepped his back away from her.

" No! Stay away from me! I don't want to come with you ever! My heart is belonged only to Carrina-sama and nothing else, got it?! "

" Aww.. you are so very cold hearted and stubborn as I thought were. Even though that my sister was already gone for good, you will be belonged to me, as my future husband. " with lustful amusement on her face

" I will never! even you are trying to attempt to seduced me or to rape me, still... I will never go with an evil sucked blooded vampire just like you.. " with a little gritted mad expression on his face

Driven by anger and insanity, she grabbed his red jacket through her hand, gripply, pulled him to hers, forcefully.

" Agh! Let go of me! " as he tried to pushed back away from her

" You will never run away from me now.. soon... you will be mine forever.. " went to his face, tried to kissed him on the neck

But suddenly, the voice of Asuka was heard.

" Leave Judai alone, you evil vampire goddess! "

Judai, was surprised when he heard her voice, turned his head away from her, saw her from the nearer distance, along with Jerry and the others.

" Asuka! "

Marga, was unimpressed when she saw her, said with amusement " So.. an another fella, eh? You had dare to get in my evil plans, huh? "

" Leave Judai alone or else I will destroyed you! " Asuka shouted, released her duel disk

" Sis! Release him at once! " Desirus commanded

" You have no right to hurt him just like last time. Just leave this kingdom, now. " Johanna said

" Oh, my... you dare to throw me out? Well, I will never... unless he was belonged to me. " Marga said, with furious expression on her face

And she grabbed Judai, putting him on behind of her back.

Jerry, Manjoume and Kindaichi were shocked.

" Master! " Jerry shouted

Marga flied away from them, said " You will never stopped me! My sister will no longer here anymore and this young man will be mine forever! " with a burst of evil laughter

" I won't let you! " Asuka said and she summoned her ace monster " I need you, Cyber Prima!! "

Cyber Prima came out. The vegetarian vampires were surprised of what they had saw.

" Alright! She brought forth her ace monster, Cyber Prima. " Jerry said

" What kind of monster creature was that? " Desirus asked Manjoume

" It was called Duel Monsters. " Manjoume said in response

" Duel Monsters, huh? Not bad... " Desirus said, turned his head back

" Cyber Prima! Attack that evil vampire goddess directly, with your Wind Fury Tornado Attack! " Asuka shouted

Cyber Prima used her attack against her.

" What the? " Marga wondered in surprise

She attacked the evil vampire by her attack, hitting her on the arm, making Judai was released from her grasp.

But he was about to fall off to the ground.

" I cannot watch! " Jerry said, covered his eyes through both of his hands

Asuka, jumped through the trees, grabbed him quickly and she was successfully catched him.

" Alright! Way the go, Asuka-san! " Kindaichi shouted

" Why you... " Marga uttered, with a gritted anger on her face

The two went landed back to the ground.

" Are you alright, Judai? " she asked

" Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for saving me, Asuka. " Judai said in response

The two were looking at each other. Marga, was getting enraged with jealousy and she shouted in a loud voice " This is not over yet, young brat! You can't win against me! The next time we faced with each other, you will gonna be crushed into pieces and that young man will be mine! "

This makes Judai was get even more frightened in fear of what she had said.

And she vanished away from their sight.

" Don't go back here again here, you bastard!! " Johanna yelled

" Alright, Jerry-kun. The evil vampire woman was gone now. Judai was safe. " Manjoume said

Jerry removed off his hands from his eyes, was surprised when he sees Asuka and Judai are looking at each other.

" Whew... that was the close... " he uttered, with a sigh

Asuka helped Judai to stand up again but he was sudden slowly fell collapsed.

" What's wrong? " she asked

" My knee was wounded. I can't able to stand up that much. " Judai answered

" Don't worry, I will healed your wound back to the castle. You shouldn't go here all by yourself here in this place. That evil vampire goddess might taken you as her prisoner. " Asuka said to him

" Sorry, I had never realized that she will gonna came here is because... I was her primary target. " Judai apologized

Asuka was surprised of what he had said " You... as a target?! But how it was happened? "

Desirus, stepped forward in, said to her " I will explained everything when we get back to the castle. You have to healed Mr Judai's wound first. "

" Oh, okay... " Asuka uttered, turned her head away, facing back to Judai, said to him " Next time, don't go in some farther places all by yourself. You need someone to assist you or else you will get hurt again. "

" I will, Asuka and... thanks for saving me back then.. " Judai said

" No problem " Asuka said

That very moment, she hold one of his hand, gripped tightly, making Judai was getting blushed in red on his face.

" Somehow... I couldn't resist myself of why I saved you from the first place is because.. I had truly care for you... since from the very beginning... "

They were surprised of what she had said to Judai. Manjoume, was shocked in astonished, and then he fainted.

" Asuka... well... it is... it was just... "

Asuka cutted in of what he will gonna say, said to him " I know it was hard to understand, isn't it? But now, I had finally understood of what being a strong determined brave woman, to stand up and to protect on those who around with me... I wanted to risked my own life to saved everyone in the whole world... including you, Judai. From this day forward, I promised to you that I will protect you from dangers, I swear. "

" Asuka... " hold her hand, tightly, went on " You are so very grateful to me, Asuka. Without you, I couldn't be like this of who I really am right now. You are so very important to my life... after all.. you had risked your life just for my sake and the peace of the entire universe... "

The two looked at each other, in a romantic manner.

Kindaichi, tried to wake Manjoume up " Manjoume-san! Manjoume-san! Can you heard me? Wake up! Wake up! "

Desirus, looked at them, thinking on his mind, showing a prediction that if Asuka and Judai were together as a couple. Her sister will be heartbroken in desperate and the two women will having a terrible love rivalry with each other, because they are both in love to the same man.

But Jerry interrupted his thinking moment, asked " Um, Desirus-kun. Desirus-kun. What are you thinking about? "

" Oh, Jerry... well, it was just... never mind about it. We have to go back to the castle. " Desirus answered and he walks out

This makes Jerry was getting curious of his reaction. And so, everyone went back to the castle while Asuka carried Judai on behind of her back. The two were looking at each other again, in a romantic manner. But still, Judai couldn't forget on his mind about Carrina.

Meanwhile in the far away mountains, there was a hut resided, near by the river damp. In inside the hut, there was an old man, who was doing some mixing something on the wooden bowl. On the other side, there was a woman who was lying down on the wooden bed. She has some bandages around of her arms and legs. This woman was no other than Carrina, whom she was presumably thought to be " dead ", had finally regained consciousness.

The old man was surprised when he sees her awoke up from the bed, said " You are finally awake, my lady. "

" How long I was here? "

" For about... 8 hours ago. I have found you near by the river this morning. I was supposed to be gathering some firewoods from the trees. You have some terrible injuries and wounds on around of your body and so I bought you here, to healed you up. "

" Where am I? I need to go back home. "

" No, you can't go this time. "

" Why not? "

" Is because you are not fully recovered yet from your wounds and injuries. There are some dark werewolves lurking out there. You will gonna be hurt again so badly. You need to take a rest for a while, Vampire Countess Larmina. "

" Hold on... how did you know of who I am? Who are you? Where I was anyway? " with curiosity on her face

" I'm Pozzer, a hermit. You are here in my hut. I had already know you is because I heard some rumors that you are the strongest and fearest vampire warrior and the oldest daughter of the former vampire ruler. I'm so grateful that we met with each other in personal, my dear Countess. "

" It was a great pleasure to meet you, Pozzer. So... I was been here for so long? "

" Yes, I think your injuries and wounds are caused by a werewolf attack. So that why I bandaged up all of it, including your legs. I had saw you unconscious at near by the damp in early in the morning. I had put some special herbal medicines to healed it up. "

" Thank you so much for helping me. I though you are not the first human being who had lived here up in the mountains. My dad tells me about this when I was a young kid. "

" My family had been passed away a long time ago so that why I lived alone all by myself. All the times, I worked and cured some people passed by with some of herbal medicines I have in my own garden. And of course... I'm also a fortune teller and predictioner as well. "

" a predictioner, huh? I never thought a normal human being could predict an upcoming future. "

" I had sensed in your mind that you had already have your new love life... a simple but cheerful, innocent and headstrong young man, I'm right? "

" Yes, it is. Wow, your predicting skills were far quite so strong than any other ordinary human beings can't do. "

" Because you, a vampire could predict the future of every human being through mind reading. So that why I was doing this for long years. Some of the people and strangers came here to predict their own future, and as few days later, they came back here and telling me that their predictions that I predicted with were worked out and I was so very happy about it. "

" You are really a helpful and responsible person, Pozzer. You are always to came and accept other people's helps. "

" Thanks, my dear Countess. Oh, one more thing, I had sensed in your mind that your new love life's name was Mr Judai Yuki, came from Japan, isn't that correct, my dear Countess? "

" Yes, it is, Pozzer. "

" Tell me everything... about him and his relationship with you. "

" Why not? "

" Is because I wanted to predict the upcoming future of the person whom you truly cares for if it will be a good or a bad future. Tell me about his life anyway. "

Carrina, paused for a moment, and after a few seconds, she deep sigh and said " Alright, I will gonna tell you all about him. "

Meanwhile, the news of Carrina's sudden " death " was reached to the white werewolves. Julia, was also shocked that Judai was been targeted by Queen Marga again. To make sure that he was still safe, she went out of the kingdom, to go to the vampire's territory, to check on him.

**While Carrina (Countess Larmina) was still out there, Alexis was temporarily takes her place as Jaden's protector. In the midst of the desperate situation, Queen Marga came to target him again but luckily Alexis came on time to saved him from her clutches. Marga, was getting jealous enraged again, is because Jaden had fall for Alexis, swore that she will eliminate her at any cost. After Queen Marga had left away, Alexis revealed her secret feelings for him, in which he humbly accepted. Desirus, was predicted that the raging love rivalry between his sister (Carrina) and Alexis will occurred, making Jerry was getting curious of his reaction. Carrina, was still alive, was at the hut of a hermit named Pozzer, cured her wounds and injuries. On the other hand, Julia, feared that he might be getting hurt by Queen Marga, she decided to go the vampire's territory to check on him, to make sure that he was safe.**

**Will the Countess can able to return back to the kingdom safe and sound? Will the prediction of Desirus will came true, the upcoming love rivalry between his sister and Alexis, compete for the love and affections of Jaden? Will it could be the fated confrontation between Alexis and the werewolf ruler, Julia?**

**Find Out**

**In the Next Chapter**

**Chapter 13 - Third Times Two (The Love Dilemma of Judai)**

**Don't Miss It!**

**" Don't hide your real feelings to anyone. Proved to yourself that you are not alone in your life because you still have some of your closest friends, your family and closest allies who were always there for you, to guide you and to protect you at all the times. "**

**\- Jerry Mouse**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Third Times Two (The Love Dilemma of Judai)

In the previous chapter, Jaden was getting saddened of the mysterious " death " of Carrina but he didn't know that she was still alive, was under the care of a hermit and a fortune teller named Pozzer at the edge of the mountains. However, Marga had been strike again, to forced him to come with her but thanks to the effort of Alexis, the evil vampire queen had been retreated back away. On the other hand, Julia, had heard that Jaden was in grave danger, was decided to check on him if he was safe or not.

Will it could be the fated encounter between different women from different worlds?

Find Out

**Note - This is the second chapter will be using the English characters names. **

Running with anxiously, Julia went to the palace where Larmina was. But however when she gets there at the entrance gate, she was been encountered Alexis, was standing at the post stand.

At first, she was stunned when she looked at her. A moment of silence occurs and after a few minutes later, Julia was the first one to interrupt the silence, asked her " Who are you anyway? Are you not from here, aren't you? "

" My name is Alexis Rhodes, the close acquaintance of Jaden. "

" close acquaintance? never seen you from before. "

" Yes, I was his close classmate and an ally since in Duel Academy. So, you must be the current leader of the wolf tribe, aren't you? "

Surprised of what she had said, asking her " Hold on... how did you know that I'm a werewolf leader? "

" the vegetarians vampires tells me all about it. "

" It is? "

" Yes it is. So, what was your business here in the vampire's castle? "

" to see if Jaden Yuki was safe. I had been heard that he was been attacked by that evil vampire queen.. you know... her older sister.. "

" you don't have to. He was safe. I had handled her a while back ago. "

" You had handled her...all by yourself?! It doesn't make sense that you could fight an evil vampire just like her. " with shocking expression on her face

" Why? "

" vampires are very different humans. You can't handled it alone. "

The two looked at each other faces, but this time with fury in flames.

" Listen up, you werewolf lady. Don't ever underestimate me is because I have a weapon to fight back... so, don't ever misjudged me just like that. "

" Oh, if you say so but first, I need to see him right away. "

" he was taking a rest for a little bit moment. Just go back to your hideout before anyone can see you especially the dark ones out there. "

" don't ordered me just like that. I just wanted to see him. " trying to provoked her

" I said go back, okay?! "

But then, Jaden shown up from behind.

" Is something a matter? Wait... Julia? " he said, with a surprise manner on his face

Julia was surprised too when he saw her.

" Let me speak with her in a private manner, Lex. Just for a little bit... "

" Oh, okay.. if you say so... " turns her head a little bit, looked at her, with anger fury on her face

And after that, she walks away, leaving the two behind. The two were looking at each other in a little bit distance.

" Why are you doing here anyway, Julia? You shouldn't supposed to go here is because it was the territory of vampires. You might get caught. " in a low tone voice manner

" I had came here to make sure that you are safe, Jaden. That's all. "

" But why you wanted to came in just to check on me? I will be fine, for sure. "

" That's was not I concerned with. " in a cold serious voice manner

" Hold on... what was that new tone of yours? What's the matter with you? If you wanted to say something, spit it out. "

" Well.. the truth is.. " with a deep sigh and she went on " I had came here is because.. I'm getting worried about you, that why. Everytime when I sensed in my mind that you are in terrible danger, I was feeling anxious with a little fear. So that's why I left the palace, in order to see you if you are really safe for sure... as the matter of fact, I was so very worried... is because I loved you so much. "

He was surprised of what she had said, became speechless. He tried to say something but Julia continues to say " I know that you hadn't noticed it, right? Is because you have strong love feelings for the vampire countess? "

He nodded his head for a moment, and then he answered " Julia, listen up. I had already accepted your feelings for me but my strong feelings for Miss Carrina will never changed that way... since I first saw her for the very first time... but still, you are considered as my friend and an ally as well.. "

" me, as your friend? " as her normal facial expression felled and she stared at him, in a cold facial expression

But then, she grabbed his hand.

" Hey! What are you doing? "

" Do you think I was an idiot? To turned back my love for you? " still in a cold expression on her face, and she looked at him

" Julia... please, let go off my hand. "

" After all, I would never turned back away is because I loved you more than everything... As an immortal werewolf, I must proved that I'm the right one for you... and I will granted everything as long you wanted. "

" Julia, I said let go off my ha-"

And she kissed him on the lips, so very forcibly. But in a sudden, someone had appeared behind her back, attacking her, knocking her off to the ground.

It was no other than Carrina, had finally recovered from her wounds and injuries, thanks to Pozzer had treated her. Jaden, was surprised when he sees her. His heart beat faster than ever.

" Just leave him alone, Julia. " with a gritted mad expression on her face, in her vampire form

Then, she went approached to him.

" Are you alright, Jaden? Are you not hurt so badly? "

Thought on his mind that it was just only a dream, thinking that she was a spirit, he was became quiet in silence.

Carrina, tapped both of her hands on his shoulder, said " Listen to me, Jaden. It was me, Carrina. I had came back. "

After a few minutes, he responded " Is that really you, Carrina? "

" I am " with a smile on her face

And then he went to her, hugged her in embraced.

" I had thought that you're dead. I was so very sad that you will be gone in this world. " crying with strong emotions

She tapped her hand on his head, said " It was okay, Jaden. I had came back again and I promised to you always that I will never leaved by your side ever again. "

After they hugged with each other, he asked her " But hold on... how did you survived so very fast? "

" I will explained everything later when we get back inside, okay? "

But Julia, still can able to stand up again from knocking down, had strike her at the left arm (through her werewolf form), using her sharp claws, knocking her down, making Jaden was shocked in horror.

However, Carrina stood up, fights her back, attacked her by her sharp fingers, making Julia to have a wound on her arm.

Her eyes were become scarlet red, said to her with a gritted mad expression on her face, in a demand manner " Just leave my territory at once and even Jaden too. Do you understand?! "

Julia tries to attacked her again but she resigned herself, giving up, turned her back and she walks away. Before she leaves, she said to her " I'm not done with you yet, Countess Larmina. Mark my words. "

And she leaves the gate. This makes Jaden was getting much worried than ever, thinking on his mind that Larmina and Julia were fighting with each other because of him.

After she had left out, she reversed back to her original form. She went approached to him, said " It was okay. She is gone for good. "

She noticed his facial expression.

" Uh, is something a matter, Jaden? You looked a little bit douse. "

" No, it was nothing. I'm so glad that you had came back again... alive. "

She took his hand, making him to getting blushed in red and she leaned herself closer to him, and their faces were getting near to each other, and she said to him, in a whispered manner " I won't let anyone to hurt you even my older sister as well. I won't leave you behind. I will do everything to loved you and to protect you always... until eternity... even in death... "

And she kissed him on the lips. His eyes closed, with tears fell on it. But his mind flashed on about the past of Mino Del Valle, he was getting started to feel dense.

" Is something a matter, Jaden? You looked so dense. "

" Um, it was nothing, Carrina. I was feeling fine, really. "

This makes Carrina was very curious of his reaction.

(Flashback)

(In the house of Pozzer)

(A few hours ago)

Before she left the hut, she was having a conversation with Pozzer, the hermit and also a predictioner. She was almost fully recovered from her wounds and injuries on around of her body.

" Well you see, Jaden Yuki was a talented and headstrong duelist, graduating from a well known school named Duel Academy. He had an ability to see any spirits in every corners, including nature. He was very cool, tough but sometimes a little bit clumsy, childish, getting easily to be emotional and sometimes innocent. "

" I see about it... I had never thought that he could see any creatures in every parts of nature. I might be thinking that.. he was so very special man to you, my dear Countess. "

" Yeah.. "

" But somehow, I was thinking that he was exactly looked like your first human lover, named Mino Del Valle, right? "

" Yes, he resembles with him due to his eye color, his physical appearance and also his voice mannerism. Mino Del Valle had been passed away a long time ago after he had sacrificed his own life to saved me from the targeting arrow. He was the only son of Robert Del Valle, the monster hunter. He was at the same age as Jaden does. "

" Oh, my... how tragic love story that you had with... even though that he was a human being and you were just a vampire. I had believed that there is nothing to be compared of status in the society when it comes to an exact love relationship. "

She smiled of what he had said, said to him " Thanks for saying that, Pozzer. "

" No problem at all, but I will gonna give you an important advice. "

" What's it? "

" My advice to you is that whatever those people who will might gonna tried to provoked your love relationship between you and Mr Jaden Yuki, just keeped on fighting and striving on until when the time comes, you have to sacrificed your life for the one whom you truly loved with and I know that you are a brave worthy woman in this world... even you are a vampire creature. "

" Thanks for the wonderful advice, Pozzer. Thanks for helping me out then. "

" No problem. If you need some help, just come here in my home at anytime. "

" I will "

And she left the hut.

(Flashback Ends)

(Return back to the present time)

Return back at the castle, some of her fellow vampires noticed her, were surprised including her younger brother Desirus even Jerry, Alexis, Kindaichi and Chazz too.

They are all bowed down before her and after that, they went approached to her.

" Welcome back home, Sis. " Desirus said, handled the black cape to her

" We thought that you are dead for good. " Johanna said

" But how did you survived so very fast? " Maisy asked

" It was a long story. I will explained everything later at dinner time. " Carrina replied, with a loving smile on her face and she walks out, going to the dining room

" Thanks goodness. She came back.. alive. " Jerry said, with relief

" Yep, you say so, Jerry boy. " Chazz said

Later that night, Jaden was already fell asleep on the bed while Jerry and Alexis were fixing up the room. Carrina went in, carried a candle lamp on her hand.

Alexis, turned her back, surprised when she saw her, said " Oh, Countess Larmina. Do you have anything that you wanted to order with? Jerry and I were almost finished fixing the room. "

" Uh, nothing at all, Miss Rhodes. I was just checking if Jaden was asleep. " Carrina answered in response

" I see about it. " Alexis said and she turned to Jerry, asked " Shall we go then? "

" Sure thing, Alexis. " Jerry said

And the two went out of the room, leaving Carrina behind.

As they went back to the other room at the next floor, Alexis was been a little bit upset on her face.

Jerry, noticed her mood, asked " Is there's something a matter, Alexis? "

" Uh, it was nothing, Jerry. I was just a little bit tired. " went to the bed

" I guess you feel so doubted. "

" Huh? What do you mean by that, Jerry? " with confusion on her face

" You were feel so doubted that... you know... feeling jealous of Countess Larmina, aren't you? "

" Me? jealous at her? no, it isn't. " went to bed, wrapped both of her arms around on her chest, nodded her head, with a deep breath

" Look, Alexis. I'm not joking. I was so very serious. "

" Hold on.. what are you talking about? "

" I'm so very serious that... you still have feelings for Master Jaden, don't you? "

Alexis still nodded her head.

" Look, I know that you still have feelings for him since graduating from Duel Academy. You tried to confessed that to him after your tag duel competition since fourth year but somehow... you just have to hide that from him, saying that you will keep on friend zoning with him but more than just being as close friends. But when you had finally confessed the whole thing to him after you had fight against the vampire queen Marga, he had finally understood of what you had feel with, but somehow... his true love feelings will be belonged to the only woman that he truly loves... no other than the vampire Countess. "

She deep sigh, and said to him " Thanks for saying that, Jerry. I had finally realized that Jaden needed her so much, despite that he doesn't believe when it comes to love relationship. But I had finally understood everything.. just like you had said... "

" Sure thing, Alexis. " with a smile on his face

And she went lied down on the bed, fell asleep.

Back to Carrina, she was sat on a wooden chair while she watched him beautifully asleep. The candle lamp that she hold, was placed at the table. She tapped her hand on his hair, swift slowly.

" _After all those centuries of loneliness and yearning, I was still longing to be in love once again... just like from before.. but somehow... I need to learned to be sacrificed for the one whom I truly loved with... I need to keep on striving and fighting until the very end of my life... my immortal love for him... was still very so much strong... just how I loved Mino from before... _"

And she closed her eyes, recalled something on her mind about her unforgettable love moment with Mino Del Valle.

(Flashback)

(18th century)

Larmina had secretly visited to Mino's house while his parents were away that night. She flew up to his room at the second floor, in which she saw him writing something at a paper on his desk.

She went approached to him, slowly by poking on his shoulder. When Mino felt her presence, he stopped writing, turned his back, facing to her.

" Oh, it was you, Larmina. Why are you doing here? My parents were away for the night. "

" Well.. I see you that you are writing something... let me guess it, a new song, I'm right? "

" Yeah, it is... " with a deep sigh and he went on, asking her " So... are you came here to tell me something? "

" You see, Mino my dear... I came here is because that... "

She hold his hand, tightly.

This makes him to getting blushed in red on his face.

"... I just wanted to see you.. After all, your people were really hated vampires, including your father, who was a vampire hunter. Somehow, I don't want to let to revealed my secret in front of them... is because humans and vampires were hated each other. "

He hold her other hand, did the same way as she did.

" No, Larmina. I can't let it that to happened. Even my father and the people were trying to destroyed your entire clan, I will be right here to defend you and your vampire people. I don't want to hurt innocent creatures even it was a vampire or any immortal creatures. "

" Mino... do you really think so? "

" I promise, Larmina. It was my turn to protect you and your entire clan just like how you had saved me from Miss Sarmiento a week ago. "

" You will promised that to me? "

" I will. After all, you are the only woman whom I wanted to be with... until eternal death. "

The vampire countess was smiled of what he had said.

She embraced him, said in a low tone voice manner " Yeah, after all.. you and I will be together... until eternal death.. I won't let you down... "

" I love you, my dear Countess Larmina. "

" I love you so very much, my beloved Mino. "

That very moment, the two were having a sexual intercourse on the bed. Larmina tried to sucked his blood from his neck but she failed, is because she can't able to resist her thirst for blood to a normal human being just like Mino.

But when Mino noticed it, asking her " Is there's something wrong? "

" Uh, it was nothing, Mino. I was feeling tired and exhausted. "

" Oh, I see. I think you should go back to your home. It was already pass midnight. "

" Okay then, meet again tomorrow? "

" Anytime " with a loving smile on his face

And she flew away from his room.

(Flashback Ends)

After she recalled it on her mind, she turned off the candle lamp and she leave the room. Before she left, she gave Jaden a good night kiss on his forehead.

" Good night, my dear Jaden. Have sweet dreams and I loved you so much. "

And she closed the door and then she walks out, going back to downstairs.

Meanwhile at the werewolves' lair, Julia was sat at a large rock at the beach shore along with her werewolf friends along with Paula and her relative, Quila May.

Paula, noticed her facial expression, feeled cold and painful, silently.

" What's wrong? "

Julia didn't respond, still silent.

" Let me guess, you are still thinking about that young man duelist from Duel Academy, eh? Look, I know that you are stil so very worried about him but you should have to let it go and move on is because he was already in a love relationship with that vampire countess, your arch rival and enemy. "

" Yeah, I think Paula got the point there. If I were you, I should able to move back away and to lived a better life rathered than ruining anyone's love relationships. "

But she was still silent, and her coldly facial expression changed into lonely with strong pain in her heart.

She thought on her mind " _What should I do now? I was such a complete __idiot... but somehow, I couldn't let go of my feelings for him... is because I loved him so much.. but... should I forgive, to accept or not? What should I do__ next? _"

**Now that Carrina (Larmina) had fully recovered from her wounds and injuries from her previous battle, she had saved Jaden again from Julia's clutches, demanding her to leave the place and even Jaden as well. Somehow, Alexis had encountered Julia for the very first time in personal, filling with rage and resentment but on the other hand, Alexis didn't realized that she was feeled resented towards Carrina but due to Jerry's strong encouragement, she had finally understood that Jaden was truly in love to Carrina. Julia, on the other hand, was started to feel lonely and being confused, despite her werewolves friends intentions to move on from him.**

**But somehow, Jaden was started to developed a little bit strange reactions, due to Mino Del Valle's past through his mind.**

**Will Julia can able to forgive Jaden and to accepted her back ****into his life again?**

**The immortal love story continues**

**Find Out**

**In the Next Chapter**

**Chapter 14 - A Third Chance? (Jap: Julia's Pleading)**

**Don't Miss It!**

**" Be faithful to the one whom you truly cares the most. Don't let your guard down to the person whom you hated with and don't let revealed your real emotions in front of others and that includes the person whom you truly loved with. It will caused a huge rift of misunderstanding to ****each other. "**

**\- Alexis Rhodes (Asuka Tenjoin)**


End file.
